Interlingua-Germano/d
da capo (I) da capo da lo (resp. los)! her damit! da; isto ~ a pensar das läßt tief blicken dactylo Dattel dactylographa Schreibmaschinenfräulein dactylographa Tippfräulein dactylographa: dactylograph/o,?a Maschinenschreiber,?in dactylographar mit der Maschine schreiben dactylographar mit der Schreibmaschine schreiben dactylographar schreiben (Maschine schreiben) dactylographate in Maschinenschrift dactylographia Maschinenschreiben dactylographia Maschinenschrift dactylographo: (steno)dactylograph/o,?a Stenotypist,?in dactylographo: dactylograph/o,?a Maschinenschreiber,?in dactylologia Fingersprache dactyloscopia Fingerabdruckverfahren dactyloscripto Schreibmaschinen/schrift,?text daga Dolch dahlia Bot Dahlie dahlia variabile Bot Georgine daltonian farbenblind daltonismo Farbenblindheit dama Dame dama Theat Liebhaber,?in dama de corde (Karte) Herzdame Summario: Iste esdama de honor Brautführer,?in dama de honor Brautjungfer dama de honor Ehrendame dama de honor Hofdame dama del bar Bardame dama damisella de compania Gesellschaftsdame dama senioretta de compania Gesellschafterin dama: grande dama/seniora Weltdame dama: seniora/dama al moda Modedame dama: seniora/dama nobile Edel/dame,?frau damajana: damajana/damijana Korbflasche (große) damas: le senioras/damas (Pl) Damenwelt damascar damaszieren (Stoff) damascen damasten damascenage Damastarbeit damascenar damaszieren (Stahl) damasceno Damaszenerpflaume damasceno Zwetsch(g)e damasco Damast damasco Leinendamast damasco: de damasco damasten damijana: damajana/damijana Korbflasche (große) damisella: damisella/senioretta de honor Hoffräulein damnabile verdammenswert damnage per tineas Mottenfraß damnar Rel verdammen damnar: esser damnate in die Hölle kommen damnate: damnate! verflixt! damnation Verdammnis damnation Verdammung damnificante fig mörderisch damnificar (Ehre) abschneiden damnificar beschädigen damnificar ramponieren damnificar schädigen damnificar versehren damnificar fam verpatzen damnificar fig versalzen damnificar se zu Schaden kommen damnificar se per parlar troppo fig sich den Mund verbrennen damnificate defekt (beschädigt) damnificate schadhaft damnificate per multe uso Adj zerlesen (Buch) damnificate: non damnificate unbeschädigt damnification Beschädigung damno (Schaden) Abbruch damno Abtrag damno Beeinträchtigung damno Beschädigung damno Einbuße damno Eintrag,?en,?ung (Schaden) damno Harm (Schaden) damno Nachteil (Schaden) damno Schaden damno Unsegen (Schaden) damno Verlust (Schaden) damno (causate) per grandine Hagelschaden damno causate per foco/incendio Brandschaden damno causate per le aqua Wasserschaden damno causate per le chassato/venato Wildschaden damno causate per le gelo Frostschaden un modification minorPoner iste articuldamno causate per le vermes Wurm/fraß,?mehl damno de per incendio Feuerschaden damno facite/causate per le erucas Raupenfraß damno material Materialschaden damno material Sachschaden damno per ruptura Bruchschaden damno porta ganio durch Schaden wird man klug damno: (isto) es damno es ist schade (um: pro) damno: causar damnos hausen (Unwesen treiben) damno: causar un damno (e?n) Schaden anrichten damno: es (un) grande damno es ist jammerschade damno: guasto/damno al motor Motorschaden damno: qual damno! schade! damno: responsabile del damno causate schadenersatzpflichtig damno: sin damno schadlos damnos (Pl) (causate) in le campo Flurschaden damnos (Pl) material Sachbeschädigung damnos de guerra Pl Kriegsschäden damnose nachteilig damnose schädlich damnose unzuträglich (schädlich) damnositate Schädlichkeit damo: damo(cervo) Damhirsch damocerva Damgeiß damocervo: damo(cervo) Damhirsch damocervos; (chassa de) ~ Damwild (Jagd) dandy (E) Modenarr dandy (E) Stutzer dansa Tanz dansa de Sancte Vito Veitstanz dansa folkloric Volkstanz dansa macabre Totentanz dansa ronde Ringeltanz dansa serpentin Schlangentanz dansa super le punctas Spitzentanz dansa: ballo/dansa in familia Tanzkränzchen dansa: ballo/dansa public/popular fam Schwof dansa: comenciar le dansa den Reigen eröffnen dansa: ultime dansa Kehraus dansar tanzen dansar (per) tote le nocte die Nacht durchtanzen dansar ante (alicuno) vortanzen dansar in rondo herumtanzen dansar un walzer (D) vi walzen (tanzen) dansar: ballar/dansar (in un taverna) schwofen dansator de corda Seiltänzer dansator de walzer Walzertänzer dansator professional Eintänzer dansator: dansat/or,?rice Tänzer,?in dansator: prime dansat/or,?rice ballerin/o,?a Vortänzer,?in dansator; qui ama le dansa tanzlustig dansetta Tänzchen dansettar tänzeln dar (als Mitgift: in doto) mitgeben dar (Stimme etc.) abgeben dar (Zeugnis: testimonio) ablegen dar antreten (Beweis) dar aufgeben (Schulaufg., Arbeit) dar ausrichten (Botschaft) dar ausstoßen (Schrei) dar austeilen (Befehle) dar beilegen (Namen) dar bereiten (Freude) dar eingeben (Arznei) dar erstatten (Bericht) dar erteilen dar geben dar gewähren (geben) dar hergeben dar hingeben dar machen (Lust, Freude, Appetit) dar schlagen (Alarm) dar verabfolgen dar vergeben dar werfen (Licht, Schatten) dar (via) weggeben dar a credito borgen (auf Borg geben) dar a facer in Arbeit geben dar a intender/perciper fig durchblicken lassen dar a mangiar füttern dar a pensar zu denken geben dar color Farbe bekennen (Kartenspiel) dar como provate als wahr unterstellen dar como resultato ergeben (Summe usw) dar contra vi aufschlagen dar effecto sich auswirken dar fide Glauben beimessen dar in presto ausleihen dar le beccata (a) füttern (Vögel) dar le bon exemplo mit gutem Beispiel voraneilen dar le prime colpo de pede Fußb anstoßen dar le signal de partita abwinken dar le tono anstimmen dar mal vergeben (Karten) dar plus zulegen (draufgeben) dar se ergeben (e?m Laster) dar se aeres sich et. einbilden dar se bon/belle tempore sich gütlich tun dar se pena Mühe aufwenden dar su opinion/aviso (re) begutachten dar super le corte nach dem Hofe liegen dar super le strata nach der Straße liegen dar un avantage vorgeben (Punkte im Spiel) dar vacantias un die ferial freigeben (Schule) dar vita (a) ins Leben rufen dar: choccar/dar contra aufprallen auf dar: da me lo! her damit! dar: dar un lection e?e Stunde halten dar: io vos da vinti annos ich schätze Sie auf 20 Jahre dar: le fenestra da super le strata das Fenster geht auf die Straße dar: que da in (le) oculo auffallend, auffällig dardo Wurf/speer,?spieß darsena Binnenhafen (Dockhafen) darsena Mar Dock darsena sic Trockendock darsena: dock/darsena flottante Schwimmdock darsenas Pl Hafenanlagen darsenero Dockarbeiter data Datum data Jahreszahl data Tagesangabe data Zeitangabe data Zeitpunkt (Datum) data de livration Ablieferungstermin data de nascentia Geburtsdatum data de pagamento Zahlungstermin data limite Stichtag (äußerster Termin) o sub observation Cancellar |data: data/termino de pagamento Fälligkeits/tag,?termin data: poner le ~ datieren data: sin data undatiert datar datieren datation Datierung datator Datumstempel (Gerät) date beschieden date al biber trunksüchtig date le caso gegebenenfalls dativo Dativ dativo Wemfall dato Gegebenheit dato Würfel dato: detalios/datos personal Pl Personalien dato: indication/dato numeric Zahlenangabe dator de labor Arbeitgeber dator de sanguine Blutspender dator: dat/or,?rice Geber,?in datos Pl Angaben datos Pl Daten (Gegebenheit) datrice: dat/or,?rice Geber,?in dattiliero Dattel/baum,?palme dattilo Dattel datura (Hind.) Bot Stechapfel de (Ursache) aus; de/per pavor/timor aus Angst de ab de aus (Art, Weise); de/con tote mi (tu usw) fortias : aus allen Kräften de durch (nach dem Passiv) de mit (Mittel oft:) de um (Maß) de von de Präp aus (örtl., Herkunft, Stoff); venir del citate aus der Stadt kommen; de corio aus Leder de alto a basso auf und ab de bon humor bei guter Laune de hic hiesig de hic ad ibi auf (hin u. her) de ibi/illac daher (örtl.) de ibi/illac daraus, fam draus de ibi/illac dorther de ibi/illac von dannen de infra/basso unter (unten gelegen) de isto damit (je nach dem Verb) de isto davor (Verhältnis) de isto hiervon de isto/illo/cello daher (Ursache) de isto/illo/cello daraus, fam draus de isto/illo/cello davon de isto; io te preca ~~ ich bitte dich darum de isto; io te regratia ~ ich danke dir dafür de nocte bei Nacht de octo species; de octo ... differente achterlei de plus außerdem de qual cosa woraus de que worüber de que wovon de que ha tu pavor? wovor fürchtest du dich? de que parte/latere wohinaus de que se tracta (il)? worum handelt es sich? de que suffre ille? woran leidet er? de que/qual parte woherum de que/ubi woraus de qui (Pers a.) deren de qui parla vos? von wem sprechen Sie? de Roma von Rom her de ubi woher de: ante/de que wovor de: coperite de tegulas mit Ziegeln gedeckt de: guardar se de sich hüten vor de: io veni de Paris ich komme von Paris de: isto non es belle de vostre parte das ist nicht schön von Ihnen de: laudate per/de omnes von allen gelobt de: morir de fame vor Hunger sterben (Ursache: de) de: plus etose de un anno um ein Jahr älter de: rege de Espania König von Spanien de: saluta le de mi parte grüßen Sie ihn von mir de: uno de nos einer von uns dea Göttin dea vindicatrice/vengiatrice Rachegöttin debatter aushandeln (Preis) debatter debattieren debatter erörtern debatter hin? und herstreiten debatter verhandeln (lebhaft erörtern) debatter se a/con colpos de pugno e de pede mit Händen und Füßen ausschlagen debatter: agitar/debatter se vi zappeln debatto Debatte debatto Erörterung debatto Unterhandlung debatto Verhandlung debatto Wortgefecht debe; io ~ ancora fr. 100,? a vos Sie bekommen noch Fr. 100.? von mir deber Arbeit (Schule) deber Aufgabe (Schul~, Arbeit) deber Beruf (Aufgabe) deber danken (verdanken) deber Dienstpflicht deber Hausarbeit (Schule) deber müssen deber Obliegenheit deber Pensum deber Pflicht deber schulden deber Schuldigkeit deber sollen deber verdanken deber Verpflichtung (Pflicht) deber (domestic) Hausaufgabe (Schule) deber alique ad alicuno j?m et. schuldig sein deber conjugal Ehepflicht deber de schola Schularbeit deber filial Kindespflicht deber partir fortmüssen deber passar durchmüssen deber passar vorbeimüssen deber punitive Pensum (Strafe) deber retornar zurückmüssen deber seniorial Lehenspflicht (des Lehensherrn) deber vader/venir avante vormüssen deber voler passar ad iste latere/parte hermüssen herwollen deber: (le) deber de obedientia Gehorsamspflicht deber: contrari al (proprie) deber pflichtwidrig deber: isto non deberea esser das dürfte nicht sein deber: nos le debe iste invention wir verdanken ihm diese Erfindung deber: on debe man muß deber: quanto debe io a vos? was bin ich Ihnen schuldig deber: tu deberea in fin saper isto das müßtest du nachgerade wissen deberes del carga Pl Amtspflichten debile flau debile gebrechlich debile hinfällig (schwach) debile kraftlos debile kränklich (schwächl.) debile lautschwach debile matt (schwach) debile schwach debile: de animo debile schwachherzig debile: de vista debile schwachsichtig debile: io me senti debile mir ist flau debile: latere debile (pro) fig Schwäche debilissime fig klapperig debilitar (vi se) vt erschlaffen debilitar abschwächen debilitar entkräften debilitar schwach machen debilitar schwächen debilitar se (Kurse) abbröckeln debilitar se schwach werden debilitate Flauheit debilitate Hinfälligkeit debilitate Kraftlosigkeit debilitate Kränklichkeit debilitate Matt/heit,?igkeit (Schwäche) debilitate Schwachheit debilitate Schwäche debilitate de spirito Geistesschwäche debilitate de vista Svhwachsichtigkeit debilitate muscular Muskelschwäche debilitate physic/somatic Körperschwäche debilitate: manco/debilitate de voluntate Willensschwäche debilitate: momento de debilitate schwache Stunde debilitate: non debilitate ungeschwächt debilitation Abschwächen debilitation Abspannung debilitation Entkräftung debilitation Erschlaffung debilitation Schwächung debita Schuld (Geld) debita Verschuldung debita active Schuldforderung debita bancari Bankschuld debita de biber Zechschuld debita de pecunia Geldschuld debita fiscal Steuerschuld debita hypothecari Grundschuld debita public Staatsschuld debita restante Restschuld debita: profundemente involvite in debitas überschuldet debita: qui vive de debitas Schuldenmacher debita: sin de debitas schuldenfrei debitar (Konto) belasten debitar debitieren (belasten) debitas de guerra Pl Kriegsschulden debitas exterior Auslandsschulden debitas premente Schuldenlast debitas; ille es cargate de ~ er steht (tief) in der Kreide debite gebührend debite geziemend (schuldig) debite pflichtschuldig debite schuldig (gebührend) debite Hdl ausständig debite: esser debite ad alicuno j?m gebühren debite: le respecto debite die schuldige Achtung debitemente nach Gebühr debitemente Adv gebührend debitemente Adv gehörig (gebührend) debitemente Adv ordentlich debito Debet debito Soll debito Hdl Belastung debito de joco Spielschuld debito e credito Soll und Haben debito: al debito de Hdl zu lasten von debitor Hdl schuldig debitor: debit/or,?rice Schuldner,?in debobinar winden (von der Weife) deboscar Mil aufstöbern début (F) Beginn début (F) Debüt début (F) erstes Auftreten debutant (F) Neuling Sdébutant,?e (F) Anfänger(in) ummardébutant,?e (F) Debütant,?in debutar beginnen debutar debütieren decade Dekade decade Zeitraum von 10 Tagen decadente dekadent decadentia Dekadenz decadentia Untergang (Verfall) decadentia Verderb decadentia Verfall decadentia Verkommenheit decadentia fig Abstieg decadentia fig Niedergang decadentia fig Zerfall decadentia moral Sittenverfall decader verfallen decader fig herabkommen decader vi verderben decader vi verkommen decadite Adj verkommen decagonal zehneckig decagono Zehneck decalcar (Bilder) abziehen decalcomania Abziehbild decalogo: le decalogo die zehn Gebote decanato Dekanat decano (Vorsteher) Ältester decano Dechant decano Dekan decano Kirchenältester decano Rangältester decano Senior decantar klären decantar Chem abgießen decantar Chem abklären decantation Abklären decantation Klärung decantation Chem Abguß decantation: (installation de) decantation Kläranlage decapar (Metall) abbeizen decapistrar (Pferd) abhalftern decapitar enthaupten decapitar hinrichten (enthaupten) decapitar köpfen decapitation Enthauptung decasyllabe zehnsilbig decasyllabo Zehnsilbler dece zehn dece Zehner dece?cinque fünfzehn dece?duo Zwölf dece?octave achtzehnte® dece?octavo Achtzehntel dece?octo achtzehn dece?prime elfter dece?quarte vierzehnter dece?quarto Vierzehnter dece?quatro vierzehn dece?quatro: Ludovico Dece?Quatro Ludwig XIV dece?quinte fünfzehnte® dece?septe siebzehn dece?septime siebzehnter dece?septimo Siebzehntel dece?sex sechzehn dece?sex: Ludovico Dece?Sex Ludwig XVI. dece?sexte sechzehnter dece?sexto Sechzehntel dece?tertie dreizehnter dece?tres dreizehn dece?un elf (a. Su) dece?un: de dece?un/undece annos elfjährig dece?un: dece?un/undece vices tanto elffach dece: le dece Zehn f dece: le dece de octobre der am 10. Oktober deceder (sterben) abscheiden deceder dahinscheiden deceder das Zeitliche mit et. gesegnet sein: deceder hingehen (sterben) deceder hinscheiden deceder vi verscheiden decedite (tot) abgeschieden decedite tot (verstorben) decedite verstorben decedito Hingeschiedener decedito: decedit/o,?a Verstorben/er,?e decembre Dezember decena Zehner (Menge) decena: un decena etwa 10 decennal zehnjährlich decenne zehnjährig decennio Jahrzehnt decenovem: dece?nove(m) neunzehn decente anständig decente dezent decente gesittet decente geziemend decente schicklich decente sittig decente sittsam decente wohlanständig decentia Anstand (Schicklichkeit) decentia Anständigkeit decentia Schicklichkeit decentia Sittsamkeit deceprimo elftens deception Betrug (Täuschung) io: Iste es undeception Betör/en,?ung deception Enttäuschung deception Reinfall (Täuschung) deception Trug deceptive betrügerisch (täuschend) deceptive trügerisch decesecunde: le dece?secunde duodecime parte Zwölftel decesecundo: (le/un) dece?secundo Zwölftel decesso Ableben decesso Abscheiden decesso Abschied (vom Leben) decesso Hingang (Tod) decesso Sterbefall decesso Todesfall decesso Verscheiden n decesso fig Heimgang (Tod) decesso Jur Tod decesso n Hinscheiden decesso: (caso de) decesso Trauerfall decider (de: über) entscheiden decider austragen (Streit) decider beschließen (entscheiden) decider besiegeln (Schicksal) decider bestimmen (entscheiden) decider verabschieden (Entscheid) decider fig das Zünglein an der Waage sein decider per le armas ausfechten decider re vi befinden über decider se (a) sich entschließen decider se a parlar herausrücken (mit der Sprache) decider, esser decisive den Ausschlag geben decidite schlüssig decidite: non regulate/decidite unerledigt deciframento Entzifferung deciframento n Dechiffrierung decifrar dechiffrieren decifrar enträtseln decifrar entschlüsseln decifrar entziffern decifrar lesen (entziffern) decigramma Dezigramm decilitro Deziliter decima Zehnte m decimal Dezimal decimar dezimieren decimar fig lichten decime zehnte decimemente zehntens decimetro Dezimeter decimo Zehntel decimo zehntens decimo?quarte vierzehnter decimo?quarto Vierzehnter decimo?secundo Zwölftel deciper anführen (täuschen) deciper beschummeln deciper betrügen deciper betören (täuschen) deciper enttäuschen deciper schwindeln (betrügen) deciper trügen deciper täuschen deciper zerschlagen (Hoffnung) deciper (alicuno re alique) hinwegtäuschen deciper alicuno j?m e?n Bart machen deciper alicuno (re alique) j?m et. vormachen (um ihn zu täuschen) decise Adj entschlossen decise: esser audaciose/decise fam Haare auf den Zähnen haben decise: esser decise/audaciose fig Haare auf den Zähnen haben decision Austrag (Entscheidung) decision Bescheid (Entscheid) decision Beschluß (Entscheid) decision Beschlußfassung decision Entscheid decision Entscheidung decision Entschiedenheit decision Entschließung decision Entschluß decision del majoritate Mehrheitsbeschluß decision del tribunal Gerichtsbeschluß decision interlocutori Jur Zwischenentscheid decision legal Rechtsspruch decision preliminar Vorentscheidung decision: decision/acto autoritari Machtspruch decision: prender un resolution/decision e?n Entschluß fassen decisive ausschlaggebend decisive bündig (entscheidend) decisive entscheidend modification minordecisive maßgeb/end,?lich (Sache) declamar deklamieren declamar vortragen (Dichtung) declamator Schönredner declamator Vortragskünstler declarar (a. Krieg, Liebe) erklären (sagen) declarar (Krieg) ankünd(ig)en declarar angeben declarar ansagen (Kartenspiel) declarar anzeigen declarar aussagen declarar bekunden declarar deklarieren declarar verhängen (Konkurs, Belagerungszustand) declarar zu erkennen geben declarar äußern (Meinung) declarar major(enne) mündig sprechen declarar perdite aufgeben (Kranke) declarar se ausbrechen (Feuer, Krankheit) declarar se auskommen (Feuer) declarar se contente sich zufrieden geben declarar se in exopero in den Ausstand treten declarar se partitario de sich bekennen zu declarar se pro (resp. contra) sich erklären für (resp. gegen) declarar: declarar/producer se Med auftreten declaration (facer: abgeben) Erklärung declaration Angabe (Aussage) declaration Ankündigung declaration Anmeldung declaration Anzeige (bei Behörde) declaration Auslassung (Äußerung) declaration Aussage declaration Äußerung declaration de amor Liebeserklärung declaration de doana Zollerklärung declaration de fallimento Konkurserklärung declaration de guerra Kriegserklärung declaration de invaliditate Ungültigkeitserklärung declaration de nascentia Geburtsanzeige (behördl.) declaration de partita Abmeldung declaration de presentia residentia Meldeschein declaration de residentia Meldung (polizeil.) declaration de valor Wertangabe declaration del proprie rendimentos Selbsteinschätzung declaration fiscal Steuererklärung declaration in loco de juramento eidesstattliche Versicherung declaration obligatori Anmeldepflicht declaration obligatori Anzeigepflicht declinar (ablehnen) absagen declinar (Bitte) abschlagen declinar ablehnen declinar abnehmen declinar sich dem Ende zuneigen declinar verwerfen (ablehnen) declinar weisen (ablehnen) declinar zur Neige gehen declinar Gram (Hauptw.) beugen declinar Gram abwandeln declinar Phys abweichen declination Abweichung declination Beugung declino (Mond) Abnahme declino Neige (Abnahme) declino Rückgang (Abnahme) declino Untergang (Verfall) declino fig Niedergang declino in precios Baisse declive Abdachung declive Abhang declive Abschüssigkeit declive Hang declive Steigung (Böschung) declive abrupte Steilhang declive; ir in ~ sich abdachen declivio: decliv(i)o Böschung declivio: declivio/scarpa de rocca Felsabhang declivitate (Gelände) Abfall declivitate Abdachung declivitate Abhang declivitate Abschüssigkeit declivitate Gefälle declivitate Neige (Senkung) declivitate Neigung (geneigte Lage) declivitate Steilheit declivitate de un collina Halde declivo: decliv(i)o Böschung decocer Chem abkochen decoction Absud decoction; facer un ~ Chem abkochen decocto Absud decocto Sud decocto: infusion decocto de herbas (medicinal) Kräutertee decodicar entschlüsseln decollate (Kleid) ausgeschnitten decollate: decoll(ett)ate dekolletiert decollato: decoll(ett)ato Dekolleté decollettate: decoll(ett)ate dekolletiert decollettato: decoll(ett)ato Dekolleté decoltage Halsausschnitt decoltar ausschneiden (Kleidung) decombros (Pl) Abraum decomponer auflösen (zersetzen) decomponer auseinanderlegen decomponer auseinandernehmen decomponer zergliedern decomponer zerlegen decomponer zersetzen decomponer zerteilen (zerlegen) decomponer Chem scheiden decomponer Phys spalten decomponer se zerfallen (Stoffe) decomponer se vi verwesen decomponer se vi verwittern decomponibile verweslich decomposition Auflösung decomposition Fäulnis (Zersetzung) decomposition Verwesung decomposition Verwitterung decomposition Zergliederung decomposition Zerlegung decomposition Zersetzung decomposition Zerteilung decomposition Chem Scheidung decomposition Chem Zerfall decorar ausschmücken decorar auszeichnen (mit Orden) decorar dekorieren decorar schmücken (verzieren) decorar verzieren (Größeres) decorar zieren decorar Arch ausputzen decorar Theat, Arch ausstatten decorar alicuno j?m e?n Orden verleihen decoration Ausstattung decoration Auszeichnung decoration Dekor decoration Dekoration decoration Ehrenzeichen decoration Orden (Auszeichnung) decoration Ordensverleihung decoration Ordenszeichen decoration Staffage decoration Verzierung decoration Zierde (Verzierung) decoration (de interior) Innenarchitektur decoration (de scena) Bühnenbild decoration de interiores Raumkunst decoration mobile Theat Versatzstück decorative dekorativ decorator Dekorateur decorator Verzierer decorator (de interior) Innenarchitekt decorator de vitrinas Schaufensterdekorateur decorator scenic Bühnenbildner decoro Anstand (Schicklichkeit) decorose anständig decorticar (Vieh) abdecken decorticar abhäuten decorticar abrinden decorticar abschinden decorticar abschälen decorticar enthäuten decorticar schälen (Baum) decorticar (un bestia) abbalgen decortication abbalgen decortication Abdeckung decortication Abhäuten, decorum Dekorum decrepite abgelebt decrepite altersschwach decrepite Pers verlebt decrepitude Abgelebtheit decrepitude Altersschwäche decretar beschließen (Behörde) decretar dekretieren decretar festsetzen (gesetzl.) decretar verfügen (amtl.) decretar verordnen Poner iste articulo sub observation Cancelldecretar: ordinar/decretar alique contra alicuno über j?n et. verhängen decreto (Regierungs?) Erlaß decreto Beschluß (Entscheid) decreto Dekret ar | Adjuta adecreto Fügung (Ver?) decreto Ratschluß decreto Verfügung (Anordnung) decreto Verordnung decreto de urgentia Notverordnung decreto del destino Schickung decreto providential göttliche Schickung decreto?lege Notverordnung decreto: ordinantia/decreto de policia Polizeiverordnung decritar verschreien decrocar abhaken decrocar Tel abheben decryptar entschlüsseln decuplar: decupl(ic)ar verzehnfachen decuple zehn/fach,?fältig decuplicar: decupl(ic)ar verzehnfachen decurrer ablaufen dedicar hingeben (widmen) dedicar widmen dedicar zueignen (widmen) dedicar se ergeben (widmen) dedicar se (a) sich befleißigen dedicar se a obliegen (e?r Sache) dedicar se a fig sich auf et. legen dedicar se ad alique fig sich auf et. werfen dedicar tote su affection a s?e ganze Liebe zuwenden dedication Widmung dedication Zueignung deducente abzüglich deducer (abrechnen) abschreiben deducer (abziehen) abrechnen deducer (de: aus) folgern deducer (de: aus) fig erschließen deducer abstreichen (abziehen) deducer abziehen (Summe) deducer Phil ableiten deducer: derivar/deducer (de) fig herleiten deduction Ableitung deduction Abrechnung deduction Abschreibung deduction Abstrich (Abzug) deduction Erlaß (Rabatt) deduction Folgerung deduction Fin Abzug deduction fiscal imposto Steuerabzug defaitar = e Mil schlagen defaite (F) Mil Niederlage defaitista = e Miesmacher defalcar abbuchen defalcar abstreichen (abziehen) defalcar abziehen (Summe) defalcar Hdl beiseite defalcation Abrechnung defecar vulg kacken defecar: (de)fecar scheißen defection Pol Abfall defective mangelhaft defective unvollständig (Verb) defecto Defekt defecto Fehler (Eigenschaft) defecto Tadel (Fehler) defecto Untugend defecto fig Lücke defecto m Mangel (Fehler) defecto Techn Versagen defecto (physic) n Gebrechen defecto corporal physic Schönheitsfehler defecto de audito Gehörfehler defecto de audito Med Hörfehler defecto de construction Konstruktionsfehler defecto de pronunciation Sprachfehler (körperl.) defecto natural/congenital Geburtsfehler l edition (opens in new window) defecto visual/ocular Seh/störung,?fehler defecto: defecto/falta/vitio hereditari Erbfehler defecto: defecto/vitio de fabrication Fabrikationsfehler defecto: parve defecto Schönheitsfehler defecto: sin defecto tadellos defecto: sin defectos einwandfrei (Ware) defecto: sin error falta, defecto fehlerfrei defectuose fehlerhaft defectuose lückenhaft defectuose mangelhaft defectuose schadhaft defectuose unvollständig (mangelhaft) defectuose Adj defekt defectuositate Mangelhaftigkeit defendent/e,?a Beklagt/er,?e (im Zivilprozeß) defendente Verklagt/er,?e (im Zivilprozeß) defender begründen (Antrag) defender behaupten (Stellung) defender decken (schützen) defender halten (verteidigen) defender in Schutz nehmen defender schützen defender sich einsetzen für defender verfechten defender verteidigen defender vertreten (Sache) defender wahren (Rechte) defender wahrnehmen (Interessen) defender (contra) beschützen defender (usque vincer) durchfechten defender de/contra abdämmen gegen defender se e?e Schuld von sich abwälzen defender se sich wehren defender se sich zur Wehr setzen defender se (de) abwehren defender se (de, contra) sich erwehren defender su pelle vita sich s?r Haut s?s Lebens wehren defender un causa plädieren Nota que tote le contributiones a Wikipedia es consideradefender: sustener/defender le causa de alicuno für j?n eintreten defensa Abwehr defensa Behauptung defensa Fangzahn (Wildschwein) defensa Gegenwehr defensa hauen (Fangzahn) defensa Schutz (Verteidigung) defensa Schutzwehr defensa Stoßzahn defensa Verfechtung defensa Verteidigung defensa Wahrnehmung defensa Wahrung defensa Wehr f defensa (anti)aeree Mil Bodenabwehr defensa antiaeree Fliegerabwehr defensa antiaeree Flugabwehr defensa antiaeree Luftabwehr defensa antigas Gasabwehr defensa antigas Gasschutz defensa de exportar/exportation Ausfuhrverbot defensa national Landesverteidigung defensa proprie/personal Selbsthilfe defensa: defensa/protection antiaeree Luftschutz defensa: in defensa Mil in der Verteidigung defensa: legitime defensa Notwehr defensa: legitime defensa Selbstverteidigung defensa: pro defens(iv)a e offens(iv)a zum Schutz und Trutz/Trotz defensa: sin defensa unbeschützt defensiva Defensive defensiva: pro defens(iv)a e offens(iv)a zum Schutz und Trutz/Trotz defensiva: super le defensiva Mil in der Verteidigung defensive abwehrend defensive Adj Abwehr (in Zssgn.) defensor Beschützer defensor Verfechter defensor Vertreter (Verteidiger) defensor fig Anwalt defensor,?a Beklagt/er,?e (im Zivilprozeß) defensor: advocato/defensor de officio Offizialverteidiger defensor: defensor,?a Verteidiger,?in defensora Beschützerin deferentia Ehrerbietung deferentia Willfährigkeit deferer angeben (melden) deferer verpetzen deferer zurückschieben (Eid) deferer zuschieben (Eid) defia Fehdebrief defia Forderung (Duell) defia Herausforderung defia Kampfansage defia Wettstreit defiante trotzig defiantia Trotz m defiantia: in despecto/defiantia de alicuno j?m zum Hohn defiar fordern (heraus?) defiar herausfordern defiar trotzen defiar (alicuno) Trotz bieten defiar alicuno j?m (den) Kampf ansagen defiator Herausforderer deficiente mangelhaft deficientia Mangel (Unzulänglichkeit) deficientia Mangelhaftigkeit deficientia vitio cardiac Herzfehler deficit Ausfall (Fehlbetrag) deficit Defizit deficit Fehlbetrag deficit Manko deficit Mindereinnahme deficit Unterbilanz deficit n Hdl Minus defilada Auffahrt (Vorbeimarsch) defilada Parademarsch defilada Mil Vorbeimarsch defilada: defil/ada,?ata Aufzug (Aufmarsch) defilada: revista defilada, defilata naval Flottenparade defilar aufmarschieren defilar vorbeimarschieren (an: ante) defilar vi aufziehen defilata Parademarsch defilata Mil Aufmarsch defilata Mil Vorbeimarsch defilata: defil/ada,?ata Aufzug (Aufmarsch) defilata: revista defilada, defilata naval Flottenparade definir bestimmen (erklären) definir definieren definir su position Farbe bekennen definir su position fig bekennen definite Gram bestimmt definition Begriffsbestimmung definition Bestimmung (Erklärung) definition Definition definitive abschließend definitive endgültig definitive schließlich (abschließend) deflagrar (schnell) abbrennen deflation Aufwertung deflation Deflation deflecter ausschlagen (Zeiger) deflecter Phys ablenken deflexion Ablenken deflexion Phys Ausschlag deflorar entjungfern deflorar verblühen (Mädchen a.) defloration Su Entjungfern defluer abfließen defluer ablaufen defluer ausfließen defluer herabfließen defluer rieseln defluer verlaufen (Wasser) defluer vi zerrinnen defluer gutta a gutta abrieseln defluvio de aqua Wasserabfluß defluxo (Abfluß) Ablauf defluxo (Wasser) Abzug defluxo Abfluß defluxo Ausfluß defluxo Traufe deforestar roden (urbar machen) deforestar urbar machen deforestation Rodung (Urbarmachung) deforestation Urbarmachung deformar entstellen deformar überdrehen (Gewinde) deformar verbiegen deformar verbilden deformar verformen deformar verunstalten deformar vt übertreten (Stiefel) deformar vt verkrümmen deformar vt verkrüppeln deformar se aus der Form kommen deformate mißgestalt(et) deformate verbildet deformation Entstellung deformation Mißbildung deformation Verbildung deformation Verkrümmung deformation Verkrüppelung deformation Verunstaltung deforme mißgestalt(et) deforme schief gewachsen; deforme unförmig deforme ungestalt(et) deforme Adj verunstaltet deforme Adj verwachsen deformitate Mißbildung deformitate Mißgestalt deformitate Unförmigkeit defraudar hinterziehen defraudar prellen (um: de); defraudar veruntreuen defraudar de betrügen um defraudation Betrug defraudation Hinterziehung defraudation Prellerei defraudation Veruntreuung defraudato Betrogener defraudator Betrüger defuncte (tot) abgeschieden defuncte hochselig defuncte selig (verstorben) defuncte tot (verstorben) defuncte verstorben defuncte weiland (verstorben) defuncto: defunct/o,?a Verblichen/er,?e defuncto: defunct/o,?a Verewigt/er,?e defuncto: defunct/o,?a Verstorben/er,?e defunder abgießen defurcar Tel abheben degasar entgasen degenerar abarten degenerar aus der Art schlagen degenerar ausarten degenerar degenerieren degenerar entarten degenerar in fig sich auswachsen zu degenerate ungeraten (entartet) degeneration Ausartung degeneration Degeneration degeneration Entartung degeneration Verfall (Ausartung, Entartung) degeneration cancerose Krebsbildung degeneration per consanguinitate Inzucht deglutir Med schlucken deglutition Schlucken n degradante entwürdigend degradar abbauen degradar abtönen degradar degradieren degradar entwürdigen degradar erniedrigen (herabwürdigen) degradar herabsetzen (im Rang) degradar herabwürdigen degradar fig herabziehen degradation Abtönung degradation Degradierung degradation Entwürdigung degradation Erniedrigung degradation Herabsetzung degradation Herabwürdigung degradation Chem Abbau degradation civic/civil Ehrverlust degustar (Getränke) abschmecken degustar probieren (Wein, Tee usw) degustar prüfen (Wein usw) degustar schmecken (Getränke) degustar vt kosten degustation Kostprobe degustation Schmecken (Getränke) degustation (del vino) Weinprobe (Probieren) deguttar abrieseln deguttar abtropfen deguttar abtröpfeln deguttar tropfen (herab?) deguttatorio Abtropfbrett dehiscente (Bot: von Kapseln) aufspringend deificar vergöttern deification Vergötterung deismo Deismus dejection Med Stuhlgang del melior maniera am besten del qual worüber del qual worum del qual wovon del qual wovor del qual(es) (bez. Fürw.) deren del resto zudem (übrigens) del: le via del station der Weg zum Bahnhof delaceration: (di)laceration Zerreißung delation Angabe (Anzeige) delation Zuträgerei delator Angeber delator Anzeiger delator Zuträger delavar vt zerfahren delavate: cammino disfundate/delavate zerfahrener Weg delectabile ergötzlich delectabile labend delectar ergötzen delectar se in sich weiden an delectar: que delecta le corde/animo herzerquickend, herzerfreuend delectar: refrescar recrear, restaurar se sich laben delectate vergnügt delectation Labe delectation fig Weide delecto Freude delecto n Ergötzen delecto del oculos Augenweide delegante: delegant/e,?a Mandant,?in delegar (Abgeordnete) absenden delegar abordnen delegar delegieren delegar entsenden (j?n a.) delegar hinschicken delegar überweisen (übertragen) delegat/o,?a Delegiert/er,?e delegation Abordnung delegation Delegation delegation Entsendung delegation Überweisung (Parl.) delegato Abgesandter delegato Beauftragter (Abgeordneter) delegato del personal Betriebsobmann = Betriebsführer; (Vertreter des Personals) deliberar beratschlagen deliberar ratschlagen deliberar sich bedenken deliberar tagen (beraten) deliberar vi beraten deliberatemente mit Vorbedacht deliberation Beratung deliberation Überlegung (reifliche) delicate delikat delicate empfindlich (fein) delicate fein (zart) te public secundo le tdelicate feinfühl/end,?ig delicate heikel delicate kitzelig (heikel) delicate schwierig (heikel) delicate schwächlich (Gesundh.) delicate sinnig (zart) delicate taktvoll delicate weich (zart) delicate wählerisch (im Essen) delicate zart (fein) delicate zartfühlend delicate zimperlich (weichl.) delicate fam pimp(e)lig delicate fig brenzlig delicate fig leise delicate: pauco delicate/culte unfein delicatessa Anstandsgefühl delicatessa Delikatesse delicatessa Empfindlichkeit erminos del Licentia de Dodelicatessa Fein/fühligkeit,?gefühl delicatessa Feinheit (Vornehmh.) delicatessa Köstlichkeit delicatessa Leckerbissen, Leckerei delicatessa Zartheit delicatessa (de sentimento) Zartgefühl delicatessa; per ~ anstandshalber delicatessas (Pl) Naschwerk delicia Hochgenuß delicia Wonne delicia n Ergötzen deliciose herrlich (köstlich) deliciose köstlich deliciose lecker deliciose prächtig (köstlich) deliciose wonnevoll, wonnig deliciose fig gottvoll delicto Delikt delicto Frevel delicto Missetat delicto Schuld (Vergehen) delicto Straftat delicto Übeltat delicto Untat delicto Verbrechen n delicto Vergehen n delicto de chassa Jagdfrevel delicto forestal Baumfrevel delicto forestal Forstfrevel delicto forestal Holzfrevel delicto forestal Waldfrevel delicto: committer un delicto sich strafbar machen delicto: crimine/delicto capital Kapitalverbrechen delicto: crimine/delicto politic Staatsverbrechen delicto: delicto/disordine grave Jur grober Unfug delicto: delicto/furto campestre Feldfrevel delicto: in flagrante delicto auf frischer Tat delictuose frevelhaft delictuose verbrecherisch delimitar abgrenzen delimitar abstecken (abgrenzen) delimitar umgrenzen delimitation Abgrenzen delimitation Umgrenzung delinear fig entwerfen delinquente Frevler(in) delinquente: delinquent/e,?a Missetäter,?in delinquente: delinquent/e,?a Verbrecher,?in delinquentia Verbrechertum delinquentia juvenil Jugendkriminalität delinquer sich strafbar machen delirar irrereden delirar Med faseln delirar Med phantasieren delirio Delirium delitterar buchstabieren delitteration Buchstabierung delivrantia Aushändigung delivrantia Befreiung delivrantia Erlösung delivrantia Freimachung delivrantia Rettung (Befreiung) delivrantia Med Entbindung delivrantia de(l) bagages Gepäckausgabe delivrar aushändigen delivrar ausliefern (Waren) delivrar befreien delivrar bestellen (Briefe) delivrar entbinden (eine Frau) delivrar erlösen delivrar freimachen delivrar retten (befreien) delivrar übergeben (aushändigen) delivrate: non delivrate unbestellt (Brief, = nicht zugestellt) delphinio Bot Rittersporn delphino Delphin delphino Tümmler (Fisch) delta Delta deluder enttäuschen (Hoffnung) cumentation Liberdeluder täuschen (ent?) deluder verblenden (täuschen) deluder vereiteln deluder alicuno per alique speros j?m et. vorspiegeln delusion Enttäuschung delusion Verblendung delusion Vorspiegelung delusion Wahn delusori trügerisch delusori täuschend demagogia Demagogie demagogia Pol Hetze demagogic demagogisch demagogo Demagoge demagogo Volksaufwiegler demagrimento Abmagerung demagrir abmagern deman Adv morgen deman a mediedie morgen mittag deman matino morgen früh deman vespere morgen abend deman: de deman morgig demanda Anfrage demanda Anliegen (Bitte) demanda Ansinnen demanda Ansuchen demanda Antrag (Gesuch) demanda Begehr(en) demanda Bitte demanda Eingabe (Gesuch) demanda Forderung demanda Frage (Nach?) demanda Gesuch demanda Verlangen n (vive) demanda Hdl Nachfrage demanda n Ersuchen demanda de compensation Ersatzanspruch demanda de compensation Gegenforderung demanda de congedo permission Urlaubsgesuch demanda de divorcio Scheidungsklage demanda de empleo Bewerbungsschreiben demanda de empleo Stellengesuch demanda de mano Antrag (Heirats?) demanda de mano Brautwerbung demanda de matrimonio Bewerbung (Heirat) demanda de retiro/dimission Abschiedsgesuch (einreichen: dar, presentar) demanda in matrimonio/maritage Brautwerbung demanda jocose Scherzfrage demanda preliminar Vorfrage demanda: al demanda (de alicuno) auf Wunsch (j?s) demanda: demanda/requesta de matrimonio Heiratsantrag demanda: littera/demanda urgente (de succurso) Brandbrief demandante: demandant/e,?a Kläger,?in (Zivilprozeß) demandar (Tel. Gespräch) anmelden demandar abfragen demandar beantragen demandar begehren demandar bitten demandar erbitten demandar erfordern demandar fordern demandar nachfragen demandar verlangen demandar (a) anfragen demandar (alique ad alicuno) fragen demandar a befragen demandar alique de alicuno (bei j?m) um et. ansuchen demandar alique de alicuno j?n um et. ansprechen demandar excusa a alicuno de alique abbitten demandar le mano (de) freien demandar le mano de bewerben (freien) demandar le mano de un juvena um ein Mädchen anhalten demandar pardono a alicuno de alique abbitten demandar: demandar/exiger explicationes zur Rede stellen demandar: demandar/interrogar per hic e per illac/ibi herumfragen demandar: demandar/requirer alique ad alicuno j?n um et. ersuchen demandar: iste articulo es multo demandate es ist starke Nachfrage nach diesem Artikel demandar; io volerea ~ vos un favor ich habe e?e Bitte an Sie demandate Adj Hdl gefragt demandate Hdl gesucht demandate; multo ~ sehr begehrt demarage Abwassern demarar (Schweiz) Flugz abwassern demarcar abgrenzen demarcation Abgrenzen demarcation Grenze (Abgrenzung) demarcha fig Schritt (unternehmen: facer) demente aberwitzig e GNU (vide plus detalios indemente geistes/gestört,?krank demente hirn/verbrannt,?verrückt demente irrsinnig demente umnachtet (geistig) demente wahnsinnig demente fig verrückt dementia Aberwitz Wikipedia:Copyright). Si tdementia Geistes/gestörtheit,?krankheit dementia Irrsinn dementia Umnachtung dementia Verrücktheit (Wahnsinn) dementia Wahnsinn demission Abdankung demission Abtritt (Rücktritt) demission Dienstentlassung demission Rücktritt demissionar vi abtreten demitter se vi abtreten demobilisar demobilisieren demobilisar entlassen (Truppen usw) demobilisation Demobilmachung demobilisation Entlassung democrate Demokrat democratia Demokratie democratia Volksherrschaft democratic demokratisch demolir (Gebäude) abreißen demolir (Gebäude) abtragen demolir abbauen demolir abwracken demolir einreißen (umstürzen) demolir herunterreißen (Haus) demolir niederlegen (Gebäude) demolir niederreißen demolir schleifen (Mauer) demolir umreißen (Haus) demolir verschrotten demolir zerstören (Gebautes) demolir zertrümmern demolir zusammenschlagen (zerschlagen) demolir Arch abbrechen demolir vt einstürzen demolir per cannonada(s) einschießen (zerstören) demolition (Haus) Abriß demolition Abbau demolition Abbruch demolition Abtragung demolition Einreißen demolition Schleifung demolition Untergrab/en,?ung demolition Verschrottung demolition Zerstörung demolition Zertrümmerung demolitor Zerstörer demone Teufel (Dämon) demone de misimpression Druckfehlerteufel demone: demonio/demone (a. fig) Dämon demoniac dämonisch demonietto Spukgeist demonio Teufel (Dämon) demonio: demonio/demone (a. fig) Dämon demonstrabile beweisbar demonstrabile erweislich demonstrar anschaulich machen demonstrar beweisen demonstrar bezeigen demonstrar dartun demonstrar demonstrieren demonstrar nachweisen demonstrar verraten (erkennen lassen) demonstrar vorführen (zeigen) demonstrar zeigen (beweisen, vorführen) demonstrar: que se pote provar/demonstrar nachweislich, nachweisbar demonstration Beweis (wissenschaftl.) demonstration Beweisführung demonstration Bezeigung demonstration Demonstration demonstration Kundgebung demonstration Vorführung demonstrative Gram hinweisend demora Aufenthalt (Ort des Verweilens) demora Behausung demora Säumigkeit demora Verzug demora Verzögerung demora de proba(tion) Bewährungsfrist demora: demora/domo seniorial Herrensitz demora: demora/residentia secundari Zweitwohnung demora: sin demora Adv unverzüglich demora: ultime demora letzte Ruhestätte demoralisar demoralisieren demorante wohnhaft demorar bleiben demorar hausen (wohnen) demorar verharren demorar verweilen demorar weilen demorar wohnen demorate säumig demorator (Straße) Anlieger demorder abbeißen denario Heller denaturar vergällen (Spiritus usw) denaturar vt entarten denaturation Entartung (Entstellung) denegar ableugnen denegar abstreiten denegar verweigern denegar in Abrede stellen: denegation Ableugnung denegation Verweigerung denigrar (j?n) verschwatzen denigrar verunglimpfen denigrar fig anschwärzen denigrar fig begeifern denigrar alicuno j?n schlecht machen denigration Verunglimpfung denigration Su Anschwärzen denominar benennen denominar: (de)nominar namhaft machen denomination Benennung denomination Name (Benennung) denomination Namengebung denominator Arith Nenner denominator commun Generalnenner (= Hauptnenner) denominator: (minime) denominator commun Hauptnenner denominator: del mesme denominator Math gleichnamig denominator: reducer al mesme denominator auf den Generalnenner bringen denominator: reducer al mesme denominator auf e?n Nenner bringen denominator: reducer al mesme denominator gleichnamig machen denotar bekunden (aufweisen) dense dicht dense Adj gedrungen (dicht) dense como grandine hageldicht dense; facer/render ~ dichten (dicht m.) densitate Dichtigkeit densitate de(l) population Bevölkerungsdichte dental Dental(laut) dental Zahnlaut dentar verzahnen (Rad) dentar vt zahnen (Rad) dentar: (in)dentar zacken dentari zahnärztlich dentate gezackt, gezahnt, gezähnt dentate schartig dentate zackig dentation Zahnbildung dentation Zahnen n dentation: secunde dentation Zahnwechsel dentatura Gebiß dentatura Verzahnung dentatura Zahnung dentatura Zahnwerk dentatura artificial Zahnersatz dentatura: false dentatura Gebiß (künstl.) dente Scharte (Klinge) dente Zacke dente Zahn dente Zinke (Zahn) dente a pivote Stiftzahn dente canin Augenzahn dente canin Eckzahn dente canin Zahn (Eck?) dente de furca Gabel/zacke,?zinke dente de lacte Milchzahn dente de leon Kuhblume (Löwenzahn) dente de leon Löwenzahn dente de sagessa/sapientia Weisheitszahn dente incisive Beißzahn dente incisive Schneidezahn dente molar Backenzahn dente molar Stockzahn dente venenose Giftzahn dente: armate al dentes bis an die Zähne bewaffnet dente: extraher un dente e?n Zahn (aus)ziehen dente: reciper le dentes vi zahnen (Kinder) dente: sin dentes zahnlos dente: fig rumper se le dentes ad alique sich die Zähne an et. ausbeißen dentella Spitze (Gewebe) dentella Spitzenarbeit dentella Zäckchen (Spitzen) dentella per fuso Klöppelarbeit dentella: facer dentellas Spitzen klöppeln dentellar zacken dentellate gezackt, gezahnt, gezähnt (ausgezackt) dentellera Spitzenklöpplerin dentelleria Spitzenfabrikation dentellero Spitzenfabrikant dentes de avante Pl Vorderzähne dentes monstrar le ~ die Zähne blecken dentes: false dentes (Pl) Zahnersatz dentiforme zahnförmig dentifric zahnreinigend dentifricio Zahnpaste dentina Zahnbein dentista Dentist(in) dentista: (medico) dentista Zahnarzt dentista: (technico?)dentista Zahntechniker dentisteria Zahnpraxis denudar auskleiden denudar bloßlegen denudar entblößen denudate kahl (nackt) denudation Entblößung denudation Su Bloßlegen denunciar angeben (melden) denunciar anzeigen denunciar aufkündigen (Vertrag) denunciar denunzieren denunciar kündigen (Vertrag) denunciar petzen denunciar verklatschen denunciar verpetzen denunciar öffentlich anklagen denunciar al publico fig anprangern denunciar: reportar/denunciar alique ad alicuno j?m et. denunciat/or,?rice Denunziant,?in denunciation Angabe (Anzeige) denunciation Anzeige (Dieb usw) denunciation Aufkündigung denunciation Kündigung denunciation Zuträgerei denunciation fig Anprangerung denunciative denunziatorisch denunciator Angeber denunciator Anzeiger denunciator Ohrenbläser denunciator Zuträger Deo Allerhöchste Deo Gott Deo Herrgott Deo mie! du meine Güte! Deo mie! herrje(mine) Deo mie! mein Gott! Deo sia laudate gottlob deo: abandonate per/de Deo gottverlassen deo: ah, Deo mie! du lieber Gott! deo: gratias a Deo gottlob deo: gratias a Deo! Gott sei Dank! deo: per amor de Deo um Himmels Willen deo: pro amor de Deo! um Gottes Willen deo: que Deo me nos guarda! Gott bewahre! deo: que Deo sia con nos! Gott sei mit uns! deo: que Deo vos lo rende! vergelt's Gott! deo: Sancte Deo! du lieber Gott! deo: submisse a voluntate de Deo gottergeben deo: submission a voluntate de Deo Gottergebenheit deo: timente Deo gottesfürchtig Deo; que ~ me (te, nos etc.) guarda! Gott behütene! Deo; que ~ vos guarda! Gott erhalte Sie! depannage; auto de ~ Abschleppwagen depannage; camion de ~ Abschleppwagen depannage; servicio de ~ Abschleppdienst departimento Bezirk (in Frankreich) departimento Dezernat departimento Dienststelle departimento Ressort (Geschäft) departimento de Stato Außenminister(ium) (U.S.A.) departimento de vestimentos a mesura Maßabteilung departimento: servicio/section/departimento de compras Einkaufsabteilung departir aufteilen depauperar arm machen depechar depeschieren depeche (F) Depesche depellar abpfeifen depende!; (isto) ~ es kommt darauf an! depende; isto ~ es kommt darauf an dependente abhängig dependente unselbständig dependente de hörig dependentia Abhängigheit dependentia Nebengebäude dependentia Unselbständigkeit dependentia: esser sub le dependentia de alicuno nach j?s Pfeife tanzen dependentias (Pl) Arch Zubehör depender vt abhängen depender (de) unterstehen depender de angewiesen sein auf depender de ankommen auf depender de bedingt werden durch depender de beruhen (davon abhängen) depender de vi abhängen von depender; (il) non debe ~ de isto darauf soll es nicht ankommen depennar Federn ausraufen deperimento Schwund deperimento Verfall (Dahinsiechen) deperimento Verkümmerung deperir absterben deperir dahinsiechen deperir hinsiechen deperir verfallen deperir Pers zusammenfallen deperir vi verkommen deperir vi Bot verkümmern depiction Schildern, Schilderung depiction: imbellimento/depiction in rosa Schönfärberei depilar: (de)pilar enthaaren depilation Enthaarung depilatorio Enthaarungsmittel depilatorio Haarentferner depinger schildern depinger toto in rosa schönfärben depinger; belle a ~ zum anbeißen schön deplorabile bedauerlich (beklagenswert) deplorabile bejammerns/wert,?würdig deplorabile beklagenswert deplorabile erbärmlich deplorabile kläglich (beklagenswert) deplorar (Akk.) beweinen deplorar bedauern deplorar bejammern deplorar beklagen deplorar betrauern deplorar le disparition de alicuno j?m nachweinen deponer (Gepäck) abstellen deponer ablegen deponer absetzen (entlassen) deponer deponieren deponer niederlegen deponer niedersetzen deponer strecken (Waffen) deponer Jur aussagen deponer Jur bekunden deponer vi zeugen deponer in le cappella ardente aufbahren (in die Trauerkapelle) deponer in le feretro aufbahren deponer sur le catafalco aufbahren (Sarg) deponer: in stato de deponer interrogate vernehmungsfähig deportar verschleppen deportar Pol verschicken deportation Verschickung deportation Verschleppung depositant/e,?a Einzahler,?in depositante Einleger depositar (Bank) deponieren depositar (Sand) anschwemmen depositar einlegen (Geld) depositar geben (in Verwahrung) depositar hinterlegen depositar (in cellario) ablagern depositar in manos de (j?m) Verwahrung depositario: depositari/o,?a Verwahrer,?in (e?s anvertrauten Gutes) deposition Absetzung deposition Niederlegung deposition Jur Aussage deposition Jur Zeugnis deposition (testimonial) Zeugenaussage deposition: descendita/deposition del cruce Kreuzabnahme deposito Ablage deposito Ablagerung deposito Aufbewahrungs/ort,?raum deposito Bodensatz deposito Depot deposito Einlage (Geld) deposito Einzahlung deposito Hinterlegung deposito Lager (Waren?) deposito Lager/platz,?raum deposito Lagerhaus deposito Niederlage deposito Niederlegung deposito Niederschlag deposito Satz (Kaffee?) deposito Stapelplatz deposito Verwahrungsort deposito Vorratshaus deposito Geol, Chem Ansatz deposito (de merces) Warenlager deposito al le cassa de sparnio Spareinlage deposito central Sammelstelle deposito de bagages a mano Handgepäckabgabe deposito de cadaveres Schauhaus (Leichenschauhaus) deposito de carbon Kohlenlager deposito de inmunditias bestias excoriate Schindanger deposito de ligno Holzlager deposito de ligno (pro le vendita) Holzhof deposito de merces Güterschuppen deposito de(l) bagages Gepäckaufbewahrung deposito del pumpas (de incendios) Spritzenhaus deposito judicial de cadaveres Leichenschauhaus deposito coffro a/de(l) bagages Gepäckraum deposito: cambiar de deposito lecto umlagern (wechseln) deposito: dar in deposito zu Aufbewahren geben deposito: deposito/magazin frigorifere Kühlhaus deposito: in deposito de doana unverzollt (noch im Zollverschluß) deposito: poner in deposito in Verwahrung geben deposito: residuo/deposito de caffe Kaffee/grund,?satz deposito: stock/deposito de vino(s) Weinlager depost seit depost von ... an depost: desde/depost que Bw seit depost; un anno ~ ein Jahr darauf depravar se fig entarten depravar se fig versumpfen depravar se vi verkommen depravate lasterhaft depravate verderbt depravate verdorben (sittl.) depravate verworfen (lasterhaft) depravate Adj verkommen depravate: non depravate unverdorben (geistig) depravation Entartung depravation Lasterhaftigkeit depravation Ruchlosigkeit depravation Verderbtheit depravation Verdorbenheit depravation Verkommenheit depravation Verworfenheit depravation del mores Sittenverderbnis depreciar entwerten depreciar herabsetzen (verächtlich) depreciar heruntermachen (herabwürdigen) depreciar unterbewerten depreciar verachten (geringschätzen) depreciation Entwertung depreciation Herabsetzung depreciation Unterbewertung depreciation Unterschätzung depreciation Wertherabsetzung depreciation Wertverminderung depreciation monetari Währungsverfall depreciative (Gelände) abfällig depreciative abschätzig depreciative absprechend depreciative geringschätzig depreciator Verächter (Geringschätzer) depreciatori verächtlich (geringschätzig) depredar plündern depredar plündern depredation Plünderung depredator Plünderer depresse gedrückt (deprimiert) depression Bedrücktheit depression Gedrücktheit depression Gemütskrankheit depression Niedergeschlagenheit depression Tiefstand (Barom. u. Hdl) depression Unterdruck depression (de terreno) Senke depression (de terreno) Senkung (Gelände) depression atmospheric/barometric Tief n depression del terreno Boden/senke,?senkung depression: brusc depression atmospheric Wettersturz depressive niederdrückend deprimente niederdrückend deprimente niederschlagend deprimer mitnehmen (seelisch) deprimer fig drücken deprimer fig niederdrücken deprimite bedrückt deprimite niedergeschlagen depurar reinigen depurar säubern depurar verfeinern (läutern) depurar Chem läutern depuration Ausleerung depuration Blutreinigung depuration Läuterung depuration Reinigung depuration Säuberung depuration Verfeinerung depurative blutreinigend (?es Mittel) depurativo Su blutreinigend (?es Mittel) deputar (Abgeordnete) absenden deputar abordnen deputar deputieren deputation Abordnung deputation Deputation deputato Abgeordnete® deputato Deputierter deputato Volksvertreter deputato: le deputatos (del parlamento) Volksvertretung derailamento Entgleisung derailar ?rel? entgleisen derailar = e aus dem Geleise kommen deramar (Baum) lichten deramar abästen deramar vt abzweigen deramar un arbore Zweige aus e?m Baum aushauen deramation Abzweigung deramation ferroviari Zweigbahn derecta (Hand u. Pol) Rechte derecta: a(l) dextra/derecta zur Rechten derecta: al dextra/derecta rechts derecta: esser del dextra/derecta Pol rechts stehen derecta: tener le dextra/derecta rechts gehen; sich rechts halten derecte gerade (gerecht) derecte: toto derecte geradeaus derecte: toto derecte geradewegs derecte: toto derecte geradezu; fig = geradeheraus derecto (a: auf) (Recht) Anwartschaft derecto (a: auf) Anrecht derecto (Zoll) Abgabe derecto Berechtigung derecto Fug derecto Gebühr (Abgabe) derecto Recht derecto Rechtsanspruch (auf: a) derecto Jur Jura derecto a Anspruch auf derecto a viver (exister, al existentia) Existenzberechtigung derecto ad un renta Rentenanspruch derecto al autodetermination/autodecision Selbstbestimmungsrecht derecto al existentia Daseinsberechtigung derecto cambial Wechselrecht derecto canonic kanonisches Recht derecto canonic Kirchenrecht derecto civic Staatsbürgerrecht derecto civil Zivilrecht derecto commercial Handelsrecht derecto costumari/consuetudinari Gewohnheitsrecht derecto de (relicto de) mar Strandrecht derecto de acquisition Bezugsrecht derecto de asylo Asylrecht derecto de autor Urheberrecht derecto de citatano Bürgerrecht derecto de cogestion Mitbestimmungsrecht derecto de cunear/batter moneta Münzrecht derecto de disponer (de) Verfügungsrecht derecto de editor Verlagsrecht derecto de esclusa Schleusengeld derecto de exopero Streikrecht derecto de exportation Ausfuhrzoll derecto de gratia Begnadigungsrecht derecto de hospitalitate Gastrecht derecto de hypotheca Pfandrecht derecto de ingerentia Mitspracherecht derecto de licentia Lizenzrecht derecto de magazinage/stationamento Liegegeld derecto de pastura Weiderecht derecto de pastura Ackb Abtrift derecto de patria/citatano Heimatrecht derecto de possession Besitzrecht derecto de preemption Vorkaufsrecht derecto de preferentia Vorzugsrecht derecto de presentation Voschlagsrecht derecto de primogenitura Erstgeburtsrecht derecto de proprietate Eigentumsrecht derecto de punir Strafbefugnis derecto de represalia Vergeltungsrecht derecto de salvamento/recuperation Bergegeld, Bergelohn derecto de soveranitate Hoheitsrecht derecto de succession Erbrecht derecto de timbro Stempelabgabe derecto de traduction Übersetzungsrecht derecto de transito Durchfuhrzoll derecto de usufructo Nutzungsrecht derecto de veto Vetorecht derecto de voto Stimmrecht derecto de voto/votar Wahlberechtigung derecto del homine Menschenrecht derecto del plus forte Faustrecht derecto domestic familia Familienrecht derecto electoral suffragio Wahlrecht derecto exclusive Alleinberechtigung derecto exclusive Alleinrecht derecto international gentes Völkerrecht derecto maritime Seekriegsrecht derecto maritime Seerecht derecto matrimonial Eherecht derecto municipal Stadtrecht derecto natural Vernunftrecht (Naturrecht) derecto penal Strafrecht derecto private Privatrecht derecto prohibitive Sperrzoll derecto protective Schutzzoll derecto public/constitutional Staatsrecht derecto super le cereales Getreidezoll derecto(s) de ancorage Anlegegebühr derecto: con derecto a collocation (in le servicios public) versorgungsberechtigt derecto: con derecto de votar stimmberechtigt derecto: con derecto de voto/votar wahlberechtigt derecto: con plen/tote derecto mit Fug und Recht derecto: de derecto von Rechts wegen derecto: de jure/derecto von Rechts wegen derecto: de super le derecto public/constitutional staatsrechtlich derecto: decreto/ordinantia ministerial Ministerialerlaß derecto: del le derecto international völkerrechtlich derecto: derecto/autoritate domestic Hausrecht derecto: derecto/jure constitutional Verfassungsrecht derecto: derecto/jure natural Naturrecht derecto: derecto/taxa de timbro Stempel/steuer,?taxe derecto: derecto/taxa de timbro Stempelgebühr derecto: derectos/costos de cargamento Ladegebühr, Ladegeld derecto: habente equal derectos gleichberechtigt derecto: haber le derecto de exprimer su opinion ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben derecto: haber le permission/derecto de dürfen derecto: io non ha le derecto de .. es kommt mir nicht zu, zu .. derecto: omne le derectos reservate alle Rechte vorbehalten derecto: private de (su) derectos rechtlos derecto: qui ha le derecto de votar wahlfähig derecto: qui ha tote le derectos vollberechtigt derecto: qui te ha date le derecto (de ..)? wie kommst du dazu derecto: sin derecto rechtlos derecto: subjecte a derectos doanal zollpflichtig derecto: versate in derecto leges (Pl) rechtskundig derecto; dar ~ a berechtigen zu derectos (Pl) Gefälle (Abgaben) derectos (Pl) de entrata Einfuhrzoll derectos (Pl) de porto Hafenzoll u non vole que tu scripto sia modificderectos (Pl) de quai Kai/gebühr,?geld derectos civ/il,?ic Pl Ehrenrechte derectos de consumo (Pl) Akzise derectos de doana Pl Zollgebühren derectos de exposition Standgeld derectos de inscriptiones Kolleggelder derectos de representation/autor Pl Bühnenrechte derectos: sin pagar derectos unverzollt derectos; subjecte/submisse a ~ etc. abgabenpflichtig derelicte Adj verlassen derelinquer verlassen (im Stiche lassen) deridente mokant derider auslachen derider bespötteln derider narren derider verhöhnen derider verspotten ate impietosemente e redistribuite a vderider alicuno sich mokieren über j?n derider: derider/irrider (Akk.) spotten über derider: derider/irrider alicuno s?n Spott mit j?m treiben derision Gespött derision Scherz (spöttisch) derision Spott derision Verhöhnung derision Verspottung derision Su Bespötteln derisive spottsüchtig derisor: derisor,?a Spötter,?in deriva Trift (Drift) deriva Flugz Schwanzflosse deriva Mar Drift deriva (e flottation) de glacie Eisgang deriva(tion) Nav Abtrift derivabile ableitbar derivar herrühren derivar verschlagen (Schiff) derivar Gram, Math ableiten derivar Gram u. Chem abstammen derivar Nav vi abtreiben derivar (de) herkommen (sich ableiten) derivar (de) herstammen (Wort) derivar (de) Gram stammen derivar: derivar/deducer (de) fig herleiten derivation Ableitung derivation Herleitung derivation Gram Abstammung derivativo Med Derivat derivato (Wort) Derivat derma Haut (Leder?) derma sclerotic (Med Auge) Lederhaut dermatitis Hautentzündung dermatologo Hautarzt dermatosis Hautkrankheit derobar wegraffen derobar: derobar/glissar se sich wegschleichen derogante standeswidrig derogar a su habitudes s?n Gewohnheiten untreu werden derogation Jur Schmälerung deroutar zusammenhauen (Armee) deroutar = u Mil schlagen deroutar Mil zersprengen deroute (F) (Sport, Mil) Abfuhr deroute (F) Schlappe deroute: in deroute (F) Mil fluchtartig deroute: mitter in deroute (F) Mil zersprengen derupto Absturz (Abhang) dervich Derwisch descende! herunter! descendent/e,?a Abkomm(e) descendent/e,?a Abkömmling descendente bergab descendente Nachfahr descendente Nachkomme descendente Nachkömmling descendente Sprößling descendente Pers Sproß descendentia Abkommenschaft descendentia Abkunft descendentia Nachkommenschaft descender (abnehmen) abfallen descender (Alp.) abfahren descender (Kurse usw) abglitschen descender (von: de) herstammen descender absinken descender abstammen descender absteigen descender abwärts gehen descender aussteigen descender fahren (in die Grube) descender fallen (abnehmen) descender herabbegeben sich von oben herab descender herabfahren descender herabkommen descender herabsinken descender herabsteigen descender herunterkommen descender hinuntergehen descender hinuntersteigen descender niedergehen descender niedersteigen descender sinken descender steigen (niederwärts) descender Mil einfahren descender (de) entsteigen (dem Wagen) descender (in auto resp. in velo, a pede) hinab/fahren,?gehen,?steigen descender (in un hotel, a presso de) einkehren (Übernachten) descender de cavallo vi absitzen vom Pferde descender in befahren (Schacht) descender per le corda (herunterklettern) abseilen descender: descender/cader lentemente niedersinken descender: descender/originar/provenir de entstammen descender: descender/provenir (de) stammen descender: lassar descender herablassen descender: poter descender herabkönnen descender; facer ~ (Passagiere) absetzen descendita (Bergsp.) Abfahrt descendita Abdachung descendita Abstieg descendita Abwärtsbewegung descendita Senkung descendita Sinken n descendita fig Niedergang descendita Mil Einfahrt descendita (del Spirito Sancte) Ausgießung (des Heiligen Geistes) descendita (in paracadita) Flugz Absprung descendita al inferno(s) Höllenfahrt descendita al mina Anfahrt (Bergw.) descendita del temperatura Abkühlung descendita in paracadita Fallschirmabsprung descendita: descendita/deposition del cruce Kreuzabnahme descension Med Vorfall describer beschreiben (darstellen) describer darstellen (beschreiben) describer schildern describer schlagen (Kreis) describer ziehen (Kurve, Kreis) describer (in detalio) fig ausmalen description Beschreibung description Darstellung description Schildern, Schilderung (Beschreibung) description del natura Naturbeschreibung descriptive beschreibend descriptive darstellend desde ab desde seit desde von ... an desde alora seitdem desde alora tempore seither desde le comenciamento/principio von Anfang an desde le principio/comenciamento anfangs (gleich) desde longe (tempore) schon lange desde semper tempore von je (her) desde semper/sempre von jeher desde: ab/desde le origine vom Hause aus desde: desde/depost que Bw seit desecrar entheiligen desecrar entweihen desecration Entheiligung desecration Entweihung deserentia Versäumnis deserer versäumen (Schule a.) deserer mancar le schola vt die Schule schwänzen desertar abspenstig werden desertar desertieren desertar fahnenflüchtig werden desertar überlaufen (zum Feinde) desertar Mil ausreißen desertar Mil entlaufen deserte menschenleer (öde) deserte tot (Ort) deserte unbelebt (Straße) deserte verlassen (verödet) deserte wie ausgestorben deserte wüst deserte öde deserte: devenir deserte vi veröden deserte: facer deserte vt veröden desertion Desertion desertion Fahnenflucht desertion n Entlaufen deserto Einöde deserto Wüste deserto Wüstenei deserto f Öde deserto de sablo Sandwüste desertor Deserteur desertor Fahnenflüchtiger desertor Überläufer desertor Mil Ausreißer desiccar vi, vt verdorren desiccar vt austrocknen desiccar vt dörren desiccar se vi austrocknen desiccar se vi eintrocknen (Früchte) desiccar: (de)siccar eintrocknen desiccate saftlos (ausgedorrt) desiccation Darre (Bäume) desiccation: (de)siccation Su Eintrocknen desiderar wünschen desiderio Anliegen (Wunsch) desiderio Gelüst(e) desiderio Wunsch desiderio: desiro/desiderio Verlangen n (vive) desiderio: desiro/desiderio de apprender Lernbegierde desiderio: desiro/desiderio profunde/ardente Herzenswunsch desiderose: desi(de)rose de apprender lernbegierig designar abzeichnen designar anzeichnen (zeichnen) designar aufreißen (Plan) designar aufzeichnen designar berufen (ernennen) designar bestimmen (bezeichnen) designar bezeichnen designar hindeuten auf: designar zeichnen designar (in) einzeichnen designar mal verzeichnen (Bild) designar se sich abzeichnen designar secundo un modello nachzeichnen designation Benennung (Bezeichnung) designation Bestimmung (Bezeichnung) designation Bezeichnung designator Zeichner designator de modellos Musterzeichner designo (Vorsatz) Absicht designo Abzeichnung designo Aufzeichung designo Muster (Zeichnung) designo Zeichnen n designo Zeichnung designo a mano Handzeichnung designo a mano libere/levate Freihandzeichnen designo a penna Federzeichnung designo al aquarella de China Tuschzeichnung designo de figuras Modellzeichnen designo in blanco e nigro Schwarzweißzeichnung designo linear Linearzeichnen designo marginal Randzeichnung designo per creta Kreidezeichnung designo per stilo de carbon Kohlezeichnung designo?rebus Vexierbild designo: carton/designo animate Trickfilm desinentia Gram Endung desirabile begehrenswert desirabile erstrebenswert desirabile wünschbar desirabile wünschenswert desirar begehren desirar verlangen (wünschen) desirar wünschen desirar vt aufbegehren desirar (ardentemente) que arriva alicuno eveni alique j?n et. herbeisehnen desirar (vivemente) erwünschen desirar ardentemente alique sich sehnen nach et. desirar ardentemente de partir sich wegsehnen desirar ardentemente partir sich fortsehnen desirar le retorno (de) zurückwünschen desirar: desirar/sperar con ardor ersehnen desirar: io desira/appete (ad) alique es gelüstet mich nach et. desirate erwünscht desiro Anliegen (Wunsch) desiro Begehr(en) desiro Gelüst(e) desiro Kitzel (Gelüst) desiro Wunsch desiro (impetuose) Drang (Antrieb) desiro ardente Sehnsucht desiro carnal Lust (fleischlich) desiro de saper Wißbegierde desiro: besonio/desiro de imponer valer se Geltungsbedürfnis desiro: con desiro ardente Adv sehnsüchtig desiro: desiro/desiderio Verlangen n (vive) desiro: desiro/desiderio de apprender Lernbegierde desiro: desiro/desiderio profunde/ardente Herzenswunsch desiro: desiro/sete de saper Wissens/drang,?durst desiro: parlar secundo le desiros de alicuno j?m nach dem Munde reden desiro: plen de desiro sehnsüchtig desiros (Pl) ardente Sehnen n desiros: sin desiros wunschlos desirose: desi(de)rose de apprender lernbegierig desistentia Lossagung desistentia Jur Verzicht (auf: de); desister (de) abstehen (verzichten) desister (de) an den Nagel hängen desister (de) aufstecken (verzichten) desister (de) entsagen desister (de) fam sich verkneifen desister de Jur verzichten desister de alique von et. ablassen desister de alique von et. Abstand nehmen desister se (sich loslösen) abgehen desister separar se de sich lossagen von oluntate, alora non lodesolante betrüb/end,?lich desolante niederschmetternd desolar tief betrüben desolar veröden (verheeren) desolate trostlos desolate untröstlich desolate fig öde desolation Betrübnis desolation Leidwesen desolation Trostlosigkeit desolation Verödung desolation fig Öde desolatori niederschmetternd despectar alicuno j?m Verdruß bereiten despectate: esser despectate vexate, irritate verschnupft (unwillig sein) despecto Groll despecto Unwille(n) (Ärger) despecto Verdruß (Ärger) despecto Ärger despecto Ärgernis (Ärger) despecto: haber un despecto (contra) grollen despecto: haber un despecto contra alicuno j?n auf dem Strich haben despecto: in despecto de trotz despecto: in despecto de zum Trotz despecto: in despecto de Präp ungeachtet despecto: in despecto de isto Adv trotzdem despecto: in despecto/defiantia de alicuno j?m zum Hohn despectose wegwerfend desperante niederschmetternd desperantia Hoffnungslosigkeit desperantia: desper/o,?antia,?ation Verzweif(e)lung desperar verzweifeln (an: de) desperate aussichtslos desperate fassungslos desperate hoffnungslos desperate fig heillos desperate fig händeringend desperation Fassungslosigkeit desperation: desper/o,?antia,?ation Verzweif(e)lung despero: desper/o,?antia,?ation Verzweif(e)lung despicer geringschätzen despicer in den Wind schlagen despicer verachten despoliamento Entblößung despoliamento Entkleidung despoliar fig entblößen despoliar fig entkleiden despolio: restos/despolios mortal sterbliche Hülle despota Despot despota Gewaltherrscher despota Zwingherr despotia Zwangsherrschaft despotia Zwingherrschaft despotic despotisch despotic herrschsüchtig despotismo Absolutismus despotismo Gewaltherrschaft despotismo Herrschsucht despotismo Tyrannenherrschaft despotismo Willkürherrschaft despotismo Zwangsherrschaft despotismo Zwingherrschaft desquamar schürfen (schrammen) dessert (F) Dessert dessert (F) Nachspeise dessert (F) Nachtisch destinar (a: zu) Vb ausersehen destinar zudenken destinar a bestimmen zu destinatari/o,?a Adressat,?in destinatari/o,?a Empfänger,?in (v. Sendungen) destinate beschieden destinate (a/pro) Adj berufen destinate; esser ~ a für/zu et. bestimmt sein destination Bestimmung (Ziel) destination Reiseziel destination Zweck (Bestimmung) destination; (loco de) ~ Bestimmungsort destino Bestimmung (Schicksal) edita hic.Addidestino Fügung (Schicksals?) destino Geschick destino Los (Schicksal) destino Schicksal (waltendes) destino Verhängnis (Schicksal) destituer absetzen (entlassen) destituer entsetzen (absetzen) destituibile (Beamte) absetzbar destitution Absetzung destitution Amtsenthebung destitution Entsetzung (Absetzung) destructibile zerstörbar destruction (Panzer) Abschuß destruction Abtöten destruction Untergrab/en,?ung destruction Verderben n destruction Vernichtung destruction Zerstörung destruction Zertrümmerung destruction per explosivo/dynamite Sprengung destructive Adj zerstörend destructive fig zersetzend destructor Verderber destructor Zerstörer destruer (Bakterien) abtöten destruer vernichten (zerstören) destruer zerstören destruer zertrümmern destruer zusammenhauen destruer Mil aufreiben destruer per le foco vt niederbrennen desumer entnehmen (folgern) detaliante Detailhändler detaliante: detali/ante,?ero,?ista Einzelhändler detaliar aufgliedern detaliar detaillieren (umständl. erzählen) detaliate ausführlich detaliate umständlich detaliate weitläufig (ausführl.) detaliate Adj eingehend detaliatemente lang und breit detaliatemente Adv ausführlich detaliatemente Adv eingehend detaliatemente Adv haarklein detaliero: detali/ante,?ero,?ista Einzelhändler detaliista: detali(i)sta Kleinhändler detaliista: detali/ante,?ero,?ista Einzelhändler detalio Detail detalio Einzelheit detalio Kleinigkeit detalio: (vendita al) detalio Einzelverkauf detalio: al detalio stückweise detalio: detalios/datos personal Pl Personalien detalio: in detalio/extenso Adv weitläufig detalio: in detalios Adv haarklein detalio: vender al detalio im kleinen verkaufen detalio; in ~ im Detail detalista: detali(i)sta Kleinhändler detalonar austreten (Schuhabsätze) detectar Techn ausfindig detective (E) Detektiv detector (Elektr, Radio) Detektor detector de undas (Radio) Wellenanzeiger deteger entdecken (herausfinden) detener abhalten detener festnehmen (festhalten) detener hintanhalten detener in Haft halten detener innehaben (Rekord) detener fig abdämmen detener (in prision) gefangenhalten detener se aufhalten (kurz) detener: retener/detener (injustemente) alique ad alicuno j?m et. vorenthalten detenito Arrestant detenito Gefangener detenito Häftling detenito Sträfling detenito in prision preventive Untersuchungsgefangener detenito: detenit/o,?a Strafgefangen/er,?e detenito: detenit/o,?a Zuchthäusler,?in detention Arrest (Haft) detention Festnahme (Haft) detention Freiheitsstrafe detention Gefangenschaft (Haft) detention Gewahrsam (Haft) detention Haft detention Verhaftung (Haft) detention Su vorenthalten detention (in un fortalessa) Festungshaft detention de policia Polizeigewahrsam detention illegal Freiheitsberaubung detention preventive Schutzhaft detention preventive Sicherheitshaft detention preventive Untersuchungshaft detention solitari Einzelhaft detention: prevention/detention de policia Polizeihaft detention: tres annos de detention drei Jahre Gefängnis detentor Besitzer,?in (e?s Wertpapieres) detentor Inhaber,?in (v. Wertpapieren) tionalmente, tu nosdetentor Träger,?in (Inhaber) detentor de un breveto Patentinhaber detentor de un conto Kontoinhaber detentor del poter Machthaber detentor del titulo Titelhalter deteriorabile verderblich (leicht verderbend) deteriorabilitate Verderblichkeit deterioramento: deteriora/mento,?tion Verderben n deteriorar abnutzen, abnützen deteriorar beschädigen deteriorar ramponieren deteriorar verschleißen deteriorar vt verderben deteriorar vt verschlechtern deteriorar se (Schweiz) sich ableiern deteriorar se schadhaft werden deteriorar se schlecht werden deteriorar: guastar/deteriorar per le uso schleißen deteriorar: guastar/deteriorar se vi verderben deteriorar: pejorar/deteriorar se sich verschlechtern; deteriorate (Geschirr) angeschlagen deteriorate schadhaft deterioration Abnutzung deterioration Beschädigung deterioration Verschlechterung deterioration Verschleiß (Abnutzung) deterioration: deteriora/mento,?tion Verderben n determinabile bestimmbar garanti que tu es le adeterminante maßgeb/end,?lich (Sache) determinante tonangebend determinar bestimmen determinar festlegen (bestimmen) determinar feststellen (bestimmen) determinar j?n zu et. bewegen determinate Adj bestimmt determinate Adj entschlossen determinate per/secundo le lege natural naturgesetzlich determination Bestimmung determination Entschlossenheit determination Entschlußkraft determination natural Naturgesetzlichkeit deterrente abschreckend deterrer abschrecken detersive Med reinigend detersivo Putzmittel detersivo Reinigungsmittel detestabile abscheulich detestabile verabscheuens/wert,?würdig detestar verabscheuen detestation verabscheuen n detonar abknallen detonar knallen detonar verpuffen (Knall) detonar: facer exploder/detonar vt verpuffen detonation Getose, Getöse (Knall) detonation Knall detonator Sprengkapsel detornabile abwendbar detornamento Ablenken detornamento Entwendung detornar ablenken detornar abwenden detornar entfernen (abwenden) detornar entwenden detornar wegwenden detornar le oculos wegsehen detornar se sich entfernen detorno Umschweif detorno Umweg detorno: parlar sin detornos (ad alicuno) fig mit j?m deutsch reden detorno: sin detornos (fig) frisch von der Leber weg detorno: sin detornos/preambulos ohne Umschweife detornos Pl Winkelzüge detornos: sin detornos/velo Adv unverblümt detra dahinter detra hinten detra hinten/an,?drein,?nach detra hinter detra nach (hinter) detra zurück (hinten) detra isto danach (örtl.) detra que wohinter detra que qual wohinter (bez.) detra?domo Hintergebäude detra?edificio Hintergebäude detra?gusto Nachgeschmack detra?pais Hinterland detra?pensata Hintergedanke detra?pensata Nebenabsicht (Hintergedanke) detra?pensata Nebengedanke detra?ponte Achterdeck detra?traino Hintergestell detra: a detra nach hinten detra: a detra rückwärts detra: a dextra! hott! detra: a/per detra rücklings detra: de detra hinter .. hervor detra: de detra rückwärtig detra: de detra Adj hinter detra: esser/star detra nachstehen detra: il ha alique in/sub/detra isto dahinter steckt et. detra: le un detra le altere hintereinander detra: per detra hinterrücks detra: per detra de hinter .. hervor detra: plus detra weiter hinten detra: qui sta detra un altere Hintermann detracoffro: (detra?)coffro (de/pro bagage(s)) (Auto) Kofferraum detraction Schmälerung detraction fig Verkleinerung detraher fig schmälern detrimental abträglich detrimento Abbruch detrimento Nachteil (Schaden) detrimento Schaden (Nachteil) detrimento: al detrimento de zuungunsten detrimento: al detrimento/prejudicio de alicuno j?m zum Nachteile detrimentose nachteilig detrito (Rest) Abfall detrito Schutt (Geröll) detrito(s) (Geol Trümmergestein) Geschiebe detritos (Pl) Geröll deuncar abhaken deuterogamia Zweitehe devalorisar abwerten devalorisation Abwertung devaluar abwerten devaluation Abwertung devalutation Geldentwertung devastar hausen (Unwesen treiben) devastar mitnehmen (Gebiet) devastar verheeren devastar verwüsten devastar zerstören (verwüsten) devastar zur Wüste machen devastation Verheerung devastation Verwüstung devastation Zerstörung devastatori verheerend developpamento (fig, Beziehungen) Ausbau developpamento Aufschwung developpamento Entfaltung developpamento Entwicklung developpamento Fortgang (Entwicklung) developpamento Wuchs (Entwicklung) developpar ausbauen developpar ausführen (darlegen) developpar ausgestalten developpar entfalten (entwickeln) developpar entwickeln developpar se sich entspinnen developpar se fig sich auswachsen zu developpate ausgewachsen developpate Bot, Zool ausgewachsen developpate: non/pauco developpate/disveloppate unentwickelt devenir ergehen (Vb. impers.) devenir werden devenir Phil Werden devenir amic/os,?as sich anfreunden mit j?m devenir cec erblinden devenir critic fig zuspitzen devenir forte/robuste vi erstarken devenir frigide erkalten devenir gris ergrauen devenir medico Arzt werden devenir paisano verbauern devenir rigide/torpide erstarren devenir rubie/rubre rot werden devenir vetere/vetule alt werden devenir se grande heranwachsen devenir: que devenira ille? was wird aus ihm? deviar (ablenken) abbiegen deviar (Strom) ableiten deviar (Wasser) abführen deviar (Wasser) abgraben deviar abschwenken deviar abweichen deviar ausschlagen (Zeiger) deviar umleiten (Verkehr) deviar Anat sich verkrümmen deviar Phys ablenken deviation (Umweg) Abweg deviation Abbiegen deviation Ableitung deviation Ablenken deviation Abschwenken deviation Abweichung deviation Ausweichgeleise deviation Ausweichstelle deviation Ausweichstraße deviation Umleitung deviation Verkehrsumleitung deviation Verkrümmung deviation Phys Ausschlag deviation: curvatura/deviation del columna vertebral Rückgratsverkrümmung deviator Weichensteller devie abwegig devirginar entjungfern devirgination Su Entjungfern devisa Devise devisa Motto devisa Wahlspruch devisa Wappenspruch devisa estranier Devise (fremde Geldsorte) devolute: esser devolute mercede de alicuno Adj j?m verfallen sein devolution Überweisung (Parl.) devolution Jur Anfall devolver überweisen (übertragen) devolver (a) j?m anheimfallen devorar auffressen devorar fressen (Raubtier a.) devorar toto ausfressen devorar: (de)vorar (a. fig) verschlingen devota Betschwester devote andächtig devote devot (fromm) devote fromm (andächtig) devote gottergeben devote gottesfürchtig devote gottselig devote Adj ergeben devote (a) anhänglich devote: attachate/devote a zugetan devotion Andacht devotion Anhänglichkeit devotion Ergebenheit devotion Frömmigkeit devotion Gottergebenheit devotion Gottseligkeit devotion Hingabe devotion Opferbereitschaft devotion: false devotion Scheinheiligkeit devoto Betbruder dextere fingerfertig dextere geschickt (gewandt) dextere gewandt (geschickt) dextere Adj geübt dexteritate Fertigkeit dexteritate Fingerfertigkeit dexteritate Geschicklichkeit dexteritate Geübtheit dexteritate Gewandtheit dexteritate Handfertigkeit dexteromane: dext(e)romane rechtshändig dextra (Hand u. Pol) Rechte dextra: a(l) dextra! rechts um! dextra: a(l) dextra/derecta zur Rechten dextra: al dextra/derecta rechts dextra: esser del dextra/derecta Pol rechts stehen dextra: medie torno a dextra! rechts kehrt! dextra: tener le dextra/derecta rechts gehen; sich rechts halten dextre recht (Hand, Seite) dextrina Stärkegummi dextromane: dext(e)romane rechtshändig di? zwei in Zssgn. di? zwie? diabete Diabetes diabete Harnruhr diabete Zuckerkrankheit diabetic zuckerkrank diabetico Diabetiker diabetico: diabetic/o,?a Zuckerkrank/er,?e diaboleria Teufelei diabolessa Teufelsweib diaboletto (Kind, fig) Balg diaboletto Wildfang diabolic teuflisch diabolo (fig Teufel) Böse diabolo Teufel diabolo de homine Teufelskerl diabolo: al diabolo! Donnerwetter! diabolo: al diabolo! zum Kuckuck! diabolo: povre diabolo armer Schlucker diabolo: povre diabolo armer Teufel diabolo: povre diabolo armer Tropf diabolo: povre diabolo armer Wicht diabolo: povre diabolo Habenichts diabolo: povre diabolo armes Luder diabolo: que le diabolo le porta! hol' ihn der Teufel! diabolo: que le diabolo le prende/leva! der Teufel soll ihn holen! diabolo: ubi diabolo .. wo in aller Welt .. diabolo: va al diabolo! geh zum Henker! diabolo: vade al diabolo! scher dich zum Teufel! diaconessa Diakonissin diacono Diakon Summario: Iste es diadelphe Bot zwei/brüd(e)rig,?bündelig,?bünderig diadema Diadem diadema Stirn/band,?binde (Schmuck) diadema Stirnreif m diagnose Diagnose diagnose Krankheitsbestimmung diagnostic diagnostisch diagnosticar diagnostizieren diagnosticar Med erkennen diagnostico Diagnose diagnostico Krankheitsbestimmung diagnostico Med Befund diagonal Diagonale diagonal schräg (querlaufend) diagramma Diagramm diagramma Schaubild diagramma schematische Ansicht diagramma Math Abbildung dialectal dialektisch (mundartlich) dialectal mundartlich dialectic dialektisch dialectica Dialektik dialecto Dialekt dialecto Mundart dialogo Dialog un modification minordialogo Gespräch (Zwie?) dialogo Wechselgespräch dialogo Wechselrede dialogo Zwiegespräch dialogo Zwiesprache diamante Diamant diametr/al,?ic diametral diametro m Durchmesser diametro interior Techn lichte Weite diametro interior Techn Weite diana Mil Wecken diandre Bot zweimännerig diantho Nelke diapason Stimmgabel diapason (normal) Kammerton diaphane durchsichtig diaphane lichtdurchlässig diaphane Adj durchscheinend diaphragma Zwerchfell diaphragma Bot, Zool, Med Scheidewand diaphragma Elektr Membran(e) diaphragma Phys, Phot Blende diaphragma (acustic) Schalldose diaphragmar Phot abblenden diapositiva Diapositiv diari alltäglich diari täglich diario Tagebuch diarrhea Diarrhöe diarrhea Med Durchfall diatomic (scient.) zweiatomig dibranchiate (Icht.) zweikiemig dica Abdämmung dica Aufschüttung (Damm) dica Damm dica Schutzwehr (Damm) dica Staudamm dica Stauwerk dica Wehr n (Damm) dica: dica/diga Deich dica: dica/diga ripari Uferdamm dica; clauder per un ~ (Tal) abdämmen dicarpe Bot zweifrüchtig dicas; poner ~ (un dica; altern. diga(s)) ; eindämmen dicas; poner ~ dämmen (Fluß usw) dicatalectic Gram zweiendig dice dunque sag' mal dicente wobei er sagte (oft mit Part. praes.) dicephale zweiköpfig dicer (befestigen) (Wort) dicer aufsagen dicer ausrichten (Botschaft) dicer aussagen dicer bemerken (sagen) dicer bestellen (Grüße) dicer halten (Messe) dicer herausbringen (Wort) dicer lauten (Text) dicer lesen (Messe) dicer reden (sagen) dicer reißen (Witze) dicer sagen (über: de, super, re) dicer sprechen (Gebet, Wahrheit, usw) dicer verrichten (Gebet) dicer äußern (Meinung) dicer "tu" (a) mit du anreden dicer "vos" (a) mit Sie anreden dicer (alique) ante alicuno vt vorsprechen dicer (pro facer repeter) vorsagen dicer al alteres weitersagen dicer alique de alicuno j?m et. nachsagen dicer alique in laude/honor de alicuno nachrühmen dicer ineptias/nonsensos fam schwafeln dicer le bon aventura wahrsagen dicer le cosas como illos son die Dinge beim rechten Namen nennen dicer le veritates ad alicuno fig j?m einheizen dicer mentitas/mendacios (ad alicuno) vorlügen dicer nihil sich ausschweigen dicer no verneinen dicer se sich ausgeben für dicer semper le mesmo fig leiern dicer stultessas/nonsensos quatschen dicer su opinion ad alicuno sin cura fig gegen j?n auftrumpfen dicer tu (a) duzen dicer: abstiner se de dicer alique et. ungesagt lassen dicer: como se dice .. in germano? wie heißt .. auf deutsch? dicer: dice! heraus mit der Sprache! dicer: facer dicer que on non es a domo sich verleugnen lassen dicer: haber un belle dicer gut reden haben dicer: isto non vole dicer damit ist nicht gesagt dicer: man sollte meinen dicer: on dice es heißt dicer: on dice man munkelt dicer: on dice que ille ha jam partite er soll schon abgereist sein dicer: on dicerea man möchte meinen dicer: on dicerea man sollte denken dicer: parlar/dicer mal (de alicuno) schlechtmachen dicer: pro si dicer gewissermaßen dicer: pro si dicer gleichsam dicer: pro si dicer quasi dicer: pro si dicer so zu sagen dicer: pro si dicer sozusagen dicer: que dice le littera? wie lautet der Brief? dicer: quecunque vos dicera du hast gut reden dicer: secundo lo que se/on dice dem vernehmen nach dicer: super isto il haberea multo a dicer darüber ließe sich viel sagen dicer: voler dicer vi heißen (bedeuten) dicer; (voler) ~ besagen diceria Gerede (Gerücht) diceria Rederei (Gerede) dichotome zweiteilig dichotome: dichotom/e,?ic Bot, Zool zweigeteilt dichotomia Biol, Bot Zweiteilung dichotomic: dichotom/e,?ic Bot, Zool zweigeteilt dichrome Techn zweifarbig dichromia Typ Zweifarbendruck dichrone (Motor) zweitaktig dichrone zweizeitig dicite: non dicite ungesagt dicitor de mal burlas Flausenmacher dicitor: dicit/or,?rice de nonsensos Fasel/hans,?liese dicline Bot zweibettig dicotyledones Bot Zweikeimblättrige dicrote (Med Puls) zweigipfelig dicrote Med zweischlägig dicrotia Zweigipfeligkeit dicrotia Zweischlägigkeit dictaphono Diktaphon dictar diktieren dictato Diktat dictato Nachschrift (Diktat) dictator Diktator dictatori befehlshaberisch dictatori diktatorisch dictatorial diktatorisch dictatura Diktatur dicte besagt diction Ausdruck (Sprechweise) diction Redeweise diction Vortrag (?sweise) diction Vortragsart dictionario Lexikon (Wörterbuch) dictionario Wörterbuch dictionario (del cosas) Sachwörterbuch dictionario de tasca Taschenwörterbuch dictionario portabile Handwörterbuch dicto Ausspruch dicto geflügeltes Wort dicto Spruch (Sinn?) dicto Wort (Sprichwort) didactic didaktisch didactic lehrhaft didactica Didaktik didactico Didaktiker didactyle (scient.) zweifing(e)rig didymo? Zwilling (in Zssgn. a.) didyname Bot zweimächtig didynamic Bot zweimächtig die Tag die de allegressa jubilation Freudentag die de audientia Gerichtstag die de classe Schultag die de festa Festtag die de labor Alltag die de labor Arbeitstag die de mercato Markttag die de nascentia Geburtstag die de paga Lohntag die de paga Zahltag die de pluvia Regentag die de reposo Ruhetag die del matres Muttertag die del mort/os,?as Totenfest die del mort/os,?as defunct/os,?as,?es Totentag die del mortes/defunctes Allerseelen(tag) die del nuptias Hochzeitstag die del sancto Namens/tag,?fest (Kalender) die del septimana Wochentag die disastrose fatal Unglückstag die feriate freier Tag die feriate reposo; festive Feiertag die fixate/terminal Stichtag die intercalari Schalttag die onomastic Namens/tag,?fest die per die tagaus tagein die pluviose Regentag die post le festa Nachfeier die sancte Rel Feiertag die solemne (de honor, festive) Ehrentag die utile Alltag die utile labor Werktag die utile labor Wochentag (Werktag) die: (durante) le dies obrer obrabile wochentags die: bon die! guten Morgen! die: bon die! guten Tag! die: cata dece?cinque dies halbmonatlich die: de cata die täglich die: de cinque dies fünftägig die: de dece dies zehntägig die: de die in die von Tag zu Tag die: de duo dies/jornos zweitägig die: de quatro dies viertägig die: de septe dies siebentägig die: de sex dies sechstägig die: de un (sol) die eintägig die: die/anniversario del morte Todestag die: Die/Festa del Reges Dreikönigstag die: die/jorno de jejuno Fasttag die: durante le die tagsüber die: festa/die del Corpore de Christo Fronleichnam(sfest) die: il es plen die es ist taghell die: in le dies utile werktags die: in nostre dies heutzutage die: in plen die am hellichten Tage die: in(tra) 4 dies in 4 Tagen die: le die precedente tags zuvor die: le die se leva es tagt die: le die sequente am Tage danach; am folgenden Tag die: le sequente die tags darauf die: omne le dies; cata die Adv tagtäglich die: omne le dies; per die Adv täglich die: per die(s) tageweise die: quatro dies retro; ante 4 dies vor vier Tagen die: tote le die den lieben langen Tag die: tote le sancte die den lieben langen Tag die: un die dereinst die: un die einmal die: un die einst die; le ~ sequente am andern Tag die; ulle ~ dereinst die; un ~ si e un die no e?n Tag um den andern diencephalo Med Zwischenhirn dieresis Trema dies (Pl) de gratia Wechselfrist dies utile; (in) le ~; (in) le ~ de labor alltags dies; de tote le ~ alltäglich diese Erhöhungszeichen diese Mus Kreuz dieta Diät dieta Krankenkost dieta Landtag dieta Med Kost dieta absolute Hungerkur dieta crude Rohkost dieta: facer/observar dieta; esser a dieta Diät halten dieta: poner a dieta auf schmale Kost setzen diffamante ehrenrührig diffamar (j?n) verschwatzen diffamar diskreditieren diffamar entehren (verschreien) diffamar in üblen Ruf bringen diffamar in Verruf bringen diffamar j?m Böses nachreden diffamar lästern diffamar schmähen (herabsetzen) diffamar verklatschen diffamar verleumden diffamar verlästern diffamar verschreien diffamar verunglimpfen diffamate verschrien diffamation Entehrung diffamation Lästerung diffamation Schmähung diffamation üble Nachrede diffamation Verleumdung diffamation Verlästerung diffamation Verunglimpfung diffamation Su Anschwärzen diffamator Ehrabschneider diffamator Lästerer diffamator Verleumder diffamatori ehrenrührig diffamatori entehrend diffamatori verleumderisch differente abweichend differente andersartig differente unterschied/en,?lich differente Adj anders differente Adj verschieden differente: essentialmente integremente differente/diverse grundverschieden differente; de maniera/modo ~ Adv anders differentia Differenz differentia Unterschied differentia Verschiedenheit differentia fig Abstand differentia Phys Abweichung differentia de nivello/elevation Höhenunterschied differentia essential Hauptunterschied differentia horari de tempore Zeitunterschied differential Ausgleichsgetriebe differential Differential differentiar differieren (unterscheiden) differentiar staffeln differentiar unterscheiden (den Unterschied hervorheben) differentias Pl Streitigkeiten differentiation Staffeln n differentiation Unterscheidung differer abweichen (anders sein) differer anstehen lassen differer aufschieben (Termin) differer hinausschieben (zeitl.) differer hinauszögern differer verschieben (zeitl.) differer verzögern (aufschieben) differer Adj verschieden sein differer; esser differente differieren differimento Verschiebung differimento Verzögerung difficile mißlich (schwierig) difficile penibel (schwierig) difficile schwer (schwierig) difficile schwierig difficile a comprender schwerverständlich difficile a manear unhandlich difficile: esser in un situation/position difficile e?n harten Stand haben difficile: non difficile unschwer difficile: render (plus) difficile erschweren difficilemente kaum (schwerlich) difficilemente Adv schwerlich difficultate Beschwerlichkeit difficultate Mißlichkeit difficultate Schwere (Schwierigkeit) difficultate Schwierigkeit difficultate Verlegenheit (Klemme) difficultate fig Zwickmühle difficultate de respiration Atembeschwerde difficultate de respiration Atemnot difficultate financiari Geldverlegenheit difficultate financiari de pagamento Zahlungsschwierigkeit difficultate principal Hauptschwierigkeit difficultate: haber difficultates con s?e (liebe) Not haben mit difficultate: haber pena/difficultate (de functionar/progreder) hapern difficultate: hic jace le difficultate fam da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer difficultate: hic sta/jace le difficultate da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer difficultate: non cercar difficultates/subtilitates fünf gerade sein lassen difficultate; sin ~ ohne Anstoß difficultates Pl Weiterungen difficultates de approvisionamento Pl Versorgungsschwierigkeiten difficultates: sin difficultates/frictiones reibungslos diffidente mißtrauisch diffidente Pers kopfscheu diffidentia Mißtrauen diffider (de) irrewerden diffider (de) mißtrauen diffider de su fortias sich nicht viel zutrauen diffraction Ablenken diffranger Phys ablenken diffunder (Radio) senden diffunder ausbreiten (Lehren, Gerüchte) diffunder ausstrahlen (Licht, Wärme) diffunder ausströmen (Duft) diffunder verbreiten diffunder weiterverbreiten diffunder se como le fulmine sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten diffunder: diffunder/propagar se grassieren (sich verbreiten) diffunditor Verbreiter diffuse unübersichtlich diffuse Adj verschwommen diffuse: multo diffuse/expandite weitverbreitet diffusion Ausbreitung diffusion Ausstrahl/en,?ung Poner iste articulo diffusion Ausström/en,?ung diffusion Verbreitung diffusion Weiterverbreitung diffusion Zerstreuung (Licht) diffusor Techn Zerstäuber diga Damm diga Staudamm diga Stauwerk diga: dica/diga Deich diga: dica/diga ripari Uferdamm digame Bot zweiehig digene Bot zweiwüchsig digerer verdauen digerer fig verarbeiten digerer: io non pote suffrer/digerer le ich kann ihn nicht leiden digerer: poter digerer vertragen (Speisen) digerite: non digerite (a. fig) unverdaut digestibile verdaulich digestibilitate Verdaulichkeit digestion Verdauung digestion: de facile difficile digestion leicht schwer verdaulich digestive magenstärkend digestivo Magenbitter digital (a. Bot) Fingerhut digitation Mus Fingersatz digitiera Fingerling digito Finger digito anular Ringfinger digito de pede Zeh,?e digito medie Mittelfinger digito: agitar/mover le digitos (con agilitate) vi fingern digito: contar per le digitos an den Fingern abzählen digito: del largor de un digito finger/breit,?dick diglotte zweisprachig diglyphe zweischlitzig diglypho Arch Zweischlitz dignar bequem (geruhen) dignar geruhen dignar sich herbeilassen zu dignar fig sich herablassen dignar: non dignar responder ad alicuno j?n keiner Antwort würdigen dignation Herablassung digne wert (würdig) digne (de) würdig digne de compassion bedauerns/wert,?würdig digne de compassion bemitleidenswert digne de confidentia vertrauenswürdig digne de consideration beherzigenswert digne de credito kreditwürdig digne de elogio lobenswert digne de elogios rühmenswert laudabile digne de esser amate liebenswert digne de esser appreciate anerkennenswert digne de esser legite lesenswert digne de esser mentionate erwähnenswert digne de fide glaubhaft digne de fide glaubwürdig digne de gratitude dankenswert digne de imitation imitate nachahmenswert digne de mention nennenswert digne de pietate bejammerns/wert,?würdig (Personen) digne de pietate Pers beklagenswert digne de pietate/compassion erbarmens/wert,?würdig digne de un homine menschenwürdig dignificate würdevoll dignitario Würdenträger dignitate Rang (Würde) dignitate Würde dignitate de viro Manneswürde dignitate episcopal Bischofswürde dignitate human homine Menschenwürde dignitate regal/royal Königswürde dignitate sacerdotal Priesterwürde dignitate: sin character (Pl), dignitate gesinnungslos dignitose würdevoll digreder (abschweifen) abkommen digreder (in der Rede) abirren digreder abschweifen digreder vi ausschweifen (abschweifen) digreder: non digreder del subjecto bei der Stange bleiben digression Abirren digression Abschweifung digression Abweichung digression Ausschweifung digression Umschweif (Abschweifung) digression fig Abstecher digressive (abschweifend) abweichend digressive abschweifend digyne Bot zweiweibig dihedre Math zweiseitig dihemere zweitägig dilacerar zerfleischen dilacerar vt zerreißen dilapidar vergeuden dilapidar verprassen dilapidar verpulvern (Geld) dilapidar verschleudern dilapidar vertun dilapidar verwirtschaften dilapidar verzetteln (vergeuden) dilapidation Vergeudung dilapidation de tempore Zeitverschwendung dilapidator Vergeuder dilatabile dehnbar (durch Wärme) dilatabile Phys ausdehnbar dilatabilitate Ausdehnbarkeit dilatabilitate Dehnbarkeit dilatar Phys dehnen dilatate fig Adj ausgedehnt (p.ps.) dilatation Dehnung dilatation Med Erweiterung dilatation Phys Ausdehnung dilatation: dilatation/hypertrophia cardiac corde Herzerweiterung dilatation: dilation/prorogation de pagamento Zahlungsaufschub dilation Aufschub dilation Frist (Aufschub) dilation Termin (Frist) dilation Verschleppung (Verzug) dilation Verzug dilation de inscription Anmeldefrist dilation de pena Strafaufschub dilation de protection (legal) Schutzfrist dilation de un anno Jahresfrist dilation per gratia Gnadenfrist dilation: dilation/termino de inscription Meldefrist dilation: sin dilation Adv ungesäumt (sofort) dilation: termino/dilation de livration Liefer/frist,?termin dilation: termino/dilation de presto Leihfrist dilatori hinhaltend dilatori verzögernd dilecta Liebchen dilecta fig Herzblatt dilecte heißgeliebt dilecte teuer (herzl. geliebt) dilecte traut dilecte: (pre)dilecte Adj Lieblings? (in Zssgn.) dilecto Liebling dilecto fam Goldkind dilecto del matre Muttersöhnchen dilecto: dilect/o,?a Liebst/er,?e dilecto: dilect/o,?a fig Schatz dilemma Dilemma dilemma Zwangslage dilemma fig Zwickmühle dilemma: in un dilemma fig am Scheideweg dilettante (I) Dilettant dilettante (I) Liebhaber,?in (von Dingen) dilettantesc (I) laienhaft dilettantesc dilettantisch dilettantismo Dilettantentum dilettantismo Liebhaberei diligente arbeitend diligente emsig diligente fleißig diligente geschäftig diligentia Arbeitsamkeit diligentia Emsigkeit diligentia Fleiß diligentia Geschäftigkeit diligentia Postwagen diligentia Stellwagen diligentia: carro/diligentia postal Post (Wagen) diligentia: diligentia/cochi postal Postkutsche dilobate: dilob(at)e zweilappig dilobe: dilob(at)e zweilappig diluer anrühren (auflösen) diluer auflösen (Flüssigkeit) diluer einrühren diluer rühren (Eier) diluer verdünnen (Flüssigkeit) diluer verwässern (Wein) diluer se aufweichen (sich verdünnen) diluer se zerfließen (sich verdünnen) diluer: disfacer/diluer se vi zerlaufen dilution Auflösung dilution Verdünnung diluvial sintflutlich diluvian sintflutlich diluviar in Strömen regnen diluviar strömen (Regen) diluvio Sintflut diluvio (universal) Sündflut (fälschl. f. Sintflut) dimension Abmessung dimension Ausdehnung (Ausmaß) dimension Ausmaß dimension Größenverhältnis dimension Maß (Ausmaß) dimer: dimer(e) (= 2?molekülig) Chem, Med zweiglied(e)rig dimer: dimer(e) Chem zweiteilig dimere: dimer(e) (= 2?molekülig) Chem, Med zweiglied(e)rig dimere: dimer(e) Chem zweiteilig dimetir abmessen diminuer (abnehmen) abfallen diminuer (Licht, Ton) abdämpfen diminuer (Preise) abschlagen diminuer abflauen diminuer abklingen diminuer abnehmen diminuer erniedrigen (Preise) diminuer fallen (abnehmen) diminuer herabmindern diminuer kleiner machen; diminuer kleiner werden diminuer mindern diminuer nachlassen (vermindern) diminuer schmälern (verringern) diminuer schrumpfen (kleiner werden) diminuer schwinden (abnehmen) diminuer sinken (abnehmen) diminuer verkleinern (vermindern) diminuer verkürzen (vermindern) diminuer vermindern diminuer verringern diminuer weniger werden diminuer Arch verjüngen diminuer fig abebben diminuer fig abschwächen diminuer fig verkleinern diminuer fig zusammenschrumpfen diminuer le fortia/tension de abspannen (Spannung vermindern) diminuer le velocitate langsamer fahren diminuite: non diminuite unvermindert diminute gering diminution (Abnahme) Abgang diminution (Preise) Abschlag diminution (Verkleinerung) Abnahme diminution Abflauen diminution Abschwächen diminution Abstrich (Abzug) diminution Erniedrigung diminution Fallen (Abnahme) diminution Minderung diminution Nachlaß (Verminderung) diminution Rückgang (Abnahme) diminution Schmälerung diminution Schwund (Verminderung) diminution Sinken n diminution Verjüngung diminution Verkleinerung diminution Verminderung diminution Verringerung diminution gradual del spissor de un muro Mauerabsatz diminution: diminution/bassa de impostos Steuersenkung diminution: diminution/bassa de production Produktionsrückgang diminution: diminution/reduction de impostos Steuernachlaß diminutivo Verkleinerungswort dimission (Entlassung) Abschied dimission Abdankung dimission Abschaffung dimission Absetzung dimission Abtritt (Rücktritt) dimission Ausbootung dimission Dienstentlassung dimission Entlassung dimission Niederlegung dimission Rücktritt dimissionari scheidend dimitter (Diener) abschaffen dimitter absetzen (entlassen) dimitter entlassen dimitter fortschicken (entlassen) dimitter fig ausbooten dimitter de su functiones s?s Amtes für erklären dimitter se (sich loslösen) abgehen dimitter se niederlegen (Amt) dimitter se zurücktreten (Amt) dimitter se vi abdanken dimorphe zweiformig dimorphe zweigestaltig (scient.) dimorphia Zweiformigkeit dimorphismo Zweiformigkeit dinar (Mittag?) Essen dinar Mittagessen dinar speisen (zu Mittag) dinar zu Mittag essen dinar de adeo fig Henkersmahl(zeit) dinar: invitar/convitar a dinar zu Tisch einladen dindon bimbam dinosauro Dinosaurier diocesan Adj Kirchsprengel diocese Diozöse diocese Kirchsprengel diocese Rel Sprengel diode (Radio) Zweipolröhre dioic Bot zweihäusig dioicia Zweihäusigkeit dionea Bot Fliegenklappe dionyme Math zweinamig dionymic Math zweinamig dioptra Diopter diphone zweistimmig diphteria Diphterie diphthongo Diphthong diphthongo Zwielaut diphyletic Biol zweistämmig diphylle (scient.) zweiblätt(e)rig diplo? zweifach (in Zssgn., scient.) diplo? zweimal (in Zssgn., scient.) diplographo Zweitausfertigung diploma Diplom diploma Prüfungszeugnis diploma de baccalaureato/maturitate Reifezeugnis diploma de fin de studios Reifezeugnis diploma de nobilitate Adelsbrief diplomate (jem.) staatlich anerkannt diplomate Diplomat diplomate geprüft (staatl.) diplomatia Diplomatie diplomatia Staatskunst diplomatic diplomatisch diplomatico Diplomat dipode Zweibein dipodic zweibeinig dipsomane Med trunksüchtig dipsomania Med Trunksucht dipsomaniaco: dipsoman(iac)o Med Trunkenbold dipsomano: dipsoman(iac)o Med Trunkenbold diptiche (Art.) zweitafelig dipticho Su zweitafelig direct/or,?rice Direktor,?in directe direkt directe durchgehend (Zug) directe unmittelbar directe unvermittelt directe Adj gerade directe: toto directe schnurgerade directe: toto directe schnurstracks directemente geradewegs directemente schnurstracks directemente stracks directemente Adv direkt directemente: ir/ascender (directemente) a/verso darauflos gehen direction Anleitung direction Direktion direction Führerschaft direction Führung (Leitung) direction Geschäftsleitung direction Leitung direction Lenkung direction Richtung direction Seite (Richtung) direction Steuerung (Führung) direction (de interprisa) Betriebsführung direction (de interprisa) Betriebsleitung direction (general) Oberleitung direction a distantia Fernsteuerung direction artistic (e technic) Theat Regie direction de policia/securitate Polizeibehörde direction del posta(s) Postdirektion direction del tiro Mil Feuerleitung direction general del postas Oberpostdirektion direction oblique Schräge direction: (strata de) senso/direction unic Einbahnstraße direction: conducta/direction del guerra Kriegführung (Leitung) direction: in omne sensos/directiones kreuz und quer direction: perder le direction Flugz verfliegen direction: prender le direction de wahrnehmen (Geschäfte) direction; prender un altere ~ abschwenken directiva Anweisung directiva Direktive directiva Richtlinie directiva Verhaltungsmaßregel directiva Weisung directo D?Zug directo Durchgangszug director Chef director Führer (der Leiter) director Vorsteher director artistic Regisseur director de (un) gymnasio/lyceo Gymnasialdirektor director de fabrica Fabrikdirektor director de interprisa Betriebsleiter director de lyceo Studiendirektor director de orchestra Kapellmeister director de orchestra Musikdirektor director de orchestra (resp. de choro) Dirigent director de orphanato Waisenvater director de scena Theat Spielleiter director de scena cinematographic Filmregisseur director de schola Schuldirektor director del posta(s) Postdirektor director general Generaldirektor director technic Betriebsleiter director: direct/or,?rice Leiter,?in (e?s Betriebes) director: direct/or,?rice de schola Schulvorsteher,?in director: director/gerente de imprimeria Typ Faktor directorio Direktorium directrice Führerin (allg.) dirigente führend (leitend) dirigente leitend diriger (a. Orchester) leiten (die Richtung geben) diriger (Akk.) vorstehen (leiten) diriger (auf: super) hinrichten diriger (auf: verso; super) hinleiten, hinlenken diriger anführen diriger anleiten diriger befehligen (leiten) diriger dirigieren diriger führen (leiten) diriger lenken diriger regieren (lenken) diriger richten (lenken) diriger le parola a anreden diriger le parola a ansprechen diriger se a sich begeben nach diriger se a sich verfügen nach diriger se a/verso steuern nach diriger se verso zuschreiten diriger se verso vi Mar, Flugw zuhalten auf diriger se verso vi zusteuern auf diriger su attention a sur s?e Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden diriger precipitar se verso alicuno auf j?n zufahren diriger adressar se a sich hinwenden nach diriger: diriger/ducer verso zuleiten diriger: diriger/volver se a sich wenden an dirigibile lenkbar dirigibile Luftschiff (lenkbares) sub observation Cancelldirigibile Flugz steuer/fähig,?bar dirigibilitate Lenkbarkeit dirigibilitate Flugz Steuerfähigkeit dirigismo Planwirtschaft dirigismo economic Wirtschaftslenkung disaccopulamento Auskuppelung disaccopular (Hunde) abkoppeln disaccopular auskoppeln disaccopular auskuppeln (Auto) disaccopular loskoppeln disaccordar se con alicuno sich mit j?m überwerfen disaccordar: dis(ac)cordar Mus verstimmen disaccordate: dis(ac)cordate Mus verstimmt disaccordo Uneinigkeit disaccordo Unstimmigheit disaccordo Verstimmung disaccordo Zerwürfnis disaccordo Zwistigkeit disaccordo: esser in conflicto/disaccordo con widerstreiten disaccordo: in disaccordo unstimmig disaccostumar entwöhnen disaccostumar (de alique) abgewöhnen disadaptate zweckwidrig disadornar verunzieren/verunstalten disaffection Verdrossenheit disaggregar zersetzen disaggregar Phys auflösen disaggregar se (per le temperie) vi verwittern disaggregation Auflösung disaggregation Verwitterung disaggregation Zersetzung disagradabile fatal disagradabile leidig disagradabile mißfällig disagradabile unangenehm disagradabile unbehaglich disagradabile unerfreulich disagradabile unlieb disagradabile unliebsam disagradabile unwillkommen (unangenehm) disagradabile widerwärtig disagradamento Mißfallen disagradamento Unannehmlichkeit disagradar (a) mißfallen disalarmar entwarnen disalertar entwarnen disallogiar: dis(al)logiar verdrängen disamarrar Mar losmachen disamarrar Nav Tau abwerfen disanimar entmutigen disanimar vi verzagen disanimar (se) die Flinte ins Korn werfen disanimar se den Mut sinken lassen disanimar se den Mut verlieren: lassen disanimar: non disanimar se die Ohren steif halten disanimate kleinlaut disanimate lustlos disanimate mutlos disanimate still (Geschäft) disanimate verzagt disanimate: vader disanimate den Kopf hängen lassen disanimation Entmutigung disanimation Verzagtheit disanimo Mutlosigkeit disanimo Niedergeschlagenheit disannidar aufstöbern disannidar ausnehmen (Nest) disannidar aves ein Nest ausnehmen disappetentia Appetitlosigkeit disapprender verlernen disapprobar mißbilligen disapprobar nicht anerkennen disapprobar sich ablehnend verhalten, ablehnend gegenüberstehen disapprobar verpönen disapprobar verwerfen (mißbilligen) disapprobar alicuno de alique j?m et. verargen disapprobation Ablehnung disapprobation Mißbilligung disappunctamento Enttäuschung disappunctar enttäuschen (Hoffnung) ar | Adjuta al edidisappunctar täuschen (ent?) disaquamento Abwässern disaquamento Dränierung disaquamento Entwässerung disaquamento Trockenlegung disaquar abfließen lassen disaquar abwässern disaquar dränieren disaquar trocken legen disaquar trockenlegen (Land) disaquator Siel disaquatorio Abflußkanal disarborisar (Wald) abholzen disarborisate baumlos disarborisate waldarm disarborisation Abholzen disarcionar aus dem Sattel haben disarmamento Abrüstung disarmamento Entwaffnung disarmar abrüsten disarmar entwaffnen disarmar Mar abtakeln disarmate waffenlos disassecurar entsichern disastro Unglück (Unheil) disastro Unheil disastro aviatori Flugzeugunglück disastro: accidente/disastro ferroviari Zugunglück disastrose unglücklich (Dinge) disastrose unglückselig (Sache) disastrose verderbenbringend disattachar aufschnüren (öffnen) disattender außer Acht lassen tion (opens in new window) disattender außer Betör/en,?ung lassen disattender hintan/setzen,?stellen (vernachlässigen) disattender übersehen (absichtl.) disattender unbeachtet lassen disattender vernachlässigen disattente fahrig disattente unaufmerksam disattention Unachtsamkeit disattention Unaufmerksamkeit disaudir sich taub stellen disaudir sich verschließen gegen disaudir überhören (absichtlich) disavantage Benachteiligung disavantage Nachteil disavantage: haber le disavantage den kürzeren ziehen disavantage: in disavantage/disfavor de zuungunsten disavantagiar benachteiligen disavantagiose ungünstig disavantagiose: esser disavantagiose nocive vom Übel sein disavantagiose nachteilig disavantagiose unvorteilhaft disavantagiose unzuträglich disavantate: a mi disavantage/prejudicio zu m?n Ungunsten disbandada: in disbandadas Mil in voller Auflösung disbandamento Auflösung disbandar se (Auto) gleiten disbandar se auseinanderlaufen disbandar se Mil auseinanderstieben disbandar se Mil sich auflösen fluchtartig disbarassar: dis(em)barassar aufräumen (freimachen) disbarbar schleißen (Federn) disbarcamento Ausbootung disbarcamento Ausladung disbarcamento Ausschiffung disbarcamento Aussetzung disbarcamento Landung disbarcar (sich) ausschiffen disbarcar an Land gehen/steigen disbarcar ausbooten disbarcar Mar ausladen disbarcar Mar aussetzen disbarcar Mar aussteigen disbarcar: dis(im)barcar landen (Passagiere) disbarcar: dis(im)barcar vt landen disbarcatorio Auslade/ort,?platz,?stelle (Schiff) disbarcatorio Landungsbrücke disbarcatorio Landungsplatz disbarcatorio Mar Löschplatz disblocamento Freigabe (Sperrkonto) disblocamento Mil Entsatz disblocamento Mil Entsetzung disblocar entsetzen (Festung) disbobinar abwickeln disbobinar abwinden disbobinar aufwickeln (loswickeln) disbordamento Austritt (Fluß) disbordamento Durchbruch (Fluß) disbordamento Überströmung disbordante strotzend (von: de) disbordar austreten (Flüsse) disbordar überfließen disbordar übersprudeln disbordar übertreten (Wasser) disbordar vi überlaufen disbordar vi überströmen disbordar vi übertreiben (überfließen) disbordar (bulliente) überkochen disbordar le alas (de) überflügeln (Feind) disbordar scumante überschäumen disboscamento Abholzen, disboscar (Wald) abholzen disboscar Mil aufstöbern disbridamento Abzäumung disbridar abzäumen disbridar entzügeln disbridate unbändig (zügellos) disbridate ungezügelt disbroliar fig auswickeln disbuccar (in) münden (Straße) disbuccar: disbuccar/imbuccar (in) (Fluß) sich ergießen disbuclamento Abschnallen disbuclar abschnallen disbuclar aufschnallen (öffnen) disbuclar aushaken disbursamento Auslegung disbursamento Su verauslagen disbursar auslegen (Geld) disbursar erlegen (bezahlen) disbursar herausrücken (mit Geld) disbursar verauslagen disbursar fam blechen disbuttonar abknöpfen disbuttonar aufknöpfen disbutyrar entrahmen discalceamento Ausziehen discalcear ausziehen (Schuhe, Strümpfe) discalceate barfuß, barfüßig discalceator Stiefelknecht discamminamento Abirren discamminar auf Abwege führen discamminar se abirren discampar (Truppen) abziehen discampar sich fortmachen discampar sich fortscheren discampar sich trollen discampar sich wegpacken discampar Weite n das Weite (Schußwaffe) suchen discampar fam, vi (weggehen) abschieben discampar fam auskneifen discampar fam ausrücken discampar fam sich aus dem Staube machen discampar fam sich packen discampar vi abhauen discampar vi türmen (weglaufen) discappottabile aufklappbar (Auto) discappottar aufklappen (Verdeck) discar unlieb discarcerar: dis(in)carcerar entlassen (Gefangene) discarceration: dis(in)carceration Entlassung discardinar aus den Angeln heben discardinar ausheben (Tür) discardinar aushängen (Tür) discarga (a. Elektr). Entladung discarga Abladung discarga Abschuß discarga Entlastung discargamento Abladung discargamento Ausladung discargamento n Löschen discargar (Gewehr) abdrücken discargar (sur: an) auslassen (Ärger) discargar (Wasser) abführen discargar abfeuern discargar abknallen discargar abladen discargar abpacken discargar ausladen discargar ausschiffen (Waren a.) discargar ausschütten (ausladen) discargar entladen discargar entlasten discargar löschen (Ladung) discargar (le arma) losschießen discargar se losgehen (Feuerwaffe) discargar se (de) von sich abwälzen discargar se de alique et. von sich wälzen discargar su furor sich austoben discargator Ablader discargator Auslader discargator Hafenarbeiter discargator Elektr Entlader discargatorio Abladeplatz discargatorio Auslade/ort,?platz,?stelle discargatorio Mar Löschplatz discargatorio (de scopaturas) Schuttabladeplatz discargatorio de scorias Schlackenhalde discarnate fleischlos discarnate hager discarnatessa Hagerkeit discartar (Spielkarte) abwerfen discatenamento Entfesselung discatenar abketten discatenar entfesseln discatenar: dis(in)catenar losketten discatenar: dis(in)catenar se wüten (Sturm) discatenate außer Rand und Band discatenate tobend (Sturm) discentralisar dezentralisieren discerner unterscheiden (nicht verwechseln) discerner: distinguer/discerner le voce de (aus: inter) heraushören discernibile unterscheidbar discernimento Überlegung (Einsicht) discernimento Unterscheidung discernimento Unterscheidungs/gabe,?vermögen Nota que tote le contributiodiscernimento Urteils/fähigkeit,?kraft discernimento Vernunft (Urteilsfähigkeit) dischetto: disc(hett)o/rotetta de cauchu Gummischeibe discinger (Gürtel) abschnallen discingimento Abschnallen disciplina Disziplin disciplina Fach (Lehrfach) disciplina Lehrfach disciplina Unterrichtsfach disciplina Zucht (Disziplin) disciplina claustral Klosterzucht disciplina facultative Wahlfach disciplina militar Kommiß disciplina militar Kriegszucht disciplina militar Mil Drill disciplina principal Hauptfach (Studium) disciplina scholar Schuldisziplin disciplina scholar Schulzucht disciplina viril Manneszucht disciplina: disciplina/materia obligatori Pflichtfach disciplinar disziplinieren disciplinar züchten (Menschen) disciplinar Mil drillen disciplinari disziplinarisch discipul/o,?a (Schüler) Anhänger,?in nes a Wikipedia es codiscipulo Schüler,?in (Jünger) discipulo m Jünger discipulo externe auswärtiger Schüler discipulos (Pl) Jüngerschaft disclauder: revelar/disclauder su identitate/nomine sich zu erkennen geben disclincamento Phot Auslösung disclincator Phot Auslöser disco Diskus disco Platte (Schall?) disco Scheibe disco Wurfscheibe disco Techn Teller disco (de grammophono) Grammophonplatte disco (de grammophono) Schallplatte disco (inter)vertebral Anat Bandscheibe disco de commando/signales Eisenb Befehlsstab disco de signalisation (Bahn) Signalscheibe disco guastate abgespielte Platte disco lunar Mondscheibe disco microsulco Langspielplatte disco numerate Tel Wählscheibe disco numerate/selectori Tel Nummernscheibe disco smeriliate Schmirgelscheibe disco: disc(hett)o/rotetta de cauchu Gummischeibe disco: disco/subcuppa volante fliegende Untertasse discobolo Diskuswerfer discoffrage Su Ausschalen discoffrar Arch ausschalen discognoscentia Nichtwissen discognoscer verleugnen (nicht anerkennen) discognoscer: discognoscer/ignorar alique mit et. unbekannt sein discollage Abfliegen discollage Flugz Start discollage: "discollage" Abflug discollar abfliegen discollar Flugz starten discollar se aus dem Leim gehen discolorante Bleichmittel discolorar ausbleichen discolorar entfärben discolorar (se) bleichen (Farben) discolorar se vi ausbleichen discolorar se vi verschießen discolorate farblos (entfärbt) discolorate verschossen (Stoff) discombramento Abräumen discombrar abräumen discombrar: dis(in)combrar aufräumen (wegräumen) discombros (Pl) Bauschutt discombros (Pl) Trümmer (Schutt) discombros Schutt discomplacente ungefällig discomplacentia Ungefälligkeit disconcertamento Fassungslosigkeit disconcertamento Verwirrung disconcertante verblüffend disconcertante verwirrend disconcertante Pers unberechenbar disconcertar (j?n) verwirren disconcertar aus dem Konzept bringen disconcertar aus der Fassung bringen disconcertar beirren disconcertar irremachen disconcertar verblüffen disconcertar verdutzt machen disconcertar fig aus dem Takt bringen disconcertar (j?n) verwirren disconcertar aus dem Konzept bringen disconcertar aus der Fassung bringen disconcertar beirren disconcertar irremachen disconcertar verblüffen disconcertar verdutzt machen disconcertar fig aus dem Takt bringen disconcertar se aus dem Konzept kommen disconcertar se aus der Fassung geraten; die Fassung verlieren disconcertar: sin lassar se disconcertar unbeirrt disconcertate fassungslos disconcertate verdutzt disconchar ausstechen (Austern) disconchar (se) Arch abblättern disconnecter auskoppeln disconnecter ausschalten (Strom) disconnecter Mech auslösen disconnecter Tel abstellen disconnexe zusammenhanglos disconnexion Ausschaltung disconnexion Zusammenhanglosigkeit disconsiderate unbedacht(sam) disconsideratessa Unbedachtsamkeit disconsiliabile un/ratsam,?rätlich disconsiliar abraten disconsiliar abreden disconsiliar (alique ad alicuno) widerraten disconsilio Abraten disconsolante herzbrechend disconsolante herzzerreißend disconsolar se sich abhärmen disconsolate trostlos disconsolation Fassungslosigkeit discontabile diskontierbar discontaminar entgiften discontaminar entseuchen discontamination Entgiftung discontamination Entseuchung discontar (abziehen) abrechnen discontar abziehen (Summe) discontar abzählen (abziehen) discontar diskontieren discontator Wechseldiskontierer discontentamento Mißvergnügen discontentamento Unbefriedigtheit discontentamento Unzufriedenheit discontente mißgestimmt (unzufrieden) discontente mißmutig (unzufrieden) discontente mißvergnügt discontente unbefriedigt discontente unwillig discontente unzufrieden discontinuar eingehen lassen disconto Abrechnung disconto Abstrich (Abzug) disconto Diskont disconto Rabatt disconto Skonto disconto bancari Bankdiskont disconvitar ausladen (Gast) discoperir abdecken discoperir aufdecken (bloßlegen) discoperir auffinden (Verborgenes) discoperir auftreiben (finden) discoperir ausspüren discoperir bloßlegen discoperir entblößen discoperir entdecken discoperir enthüllen discoperir ermitteln discoperir freilegen discoperir herausfinden discoperir sichten (entdecken) discoperir fig aufstöbern discoperir fig ausknobeln discoperir (a fortia de meditar) ausgrübeln discoperir alique hinter et. kommen discoperir alique fig hinter et. kommen discoperir le secreto dahinterkommen discoperir se den Hut abnehmen discoperir se sich e?e Blöße geben discoperir: (successar a) discoperir divinar fig herausbringen discoperir: esser discoperite herauskommen (entdeckt werden) discoperir: haber discoperite solution de heraushaben discoperite: discoper(i)te unbedeckt discoperitor Entdecker discoperta Auffindung discoperta Entdeckung discoperta Enthüllung discoperta Ermittlung discoperta Fund (Erfindung) discoperte bloß (Kopf) discoperte entblößt discoperte offen (Wagen) discoperte: discoper(i)te unbedeckt discoperte; esser ~ bloßliegen discoperto: lassar in discoperto überziehen (Konto) discoperto: poner a discoperto freilegen discoperto; a ~ ohne Deckung discoragiamento Entmutigung discoragiamento Mutlosigkeit discoragiamento Verzagtheit discoragiante abschreckend discoragiar entmutigen discoragiar se vi verzagen discoragiate mutlos discoragiate verzagt discorcar (Flasche) anbrechen discorcar aufmachen (Flasche) discorcar aufziehen (Flasche) discorcar entkorken discorcar öffnen (Flasche) discordante disharmonisch discordante mißhellig discordante unharmonisch discordante zwiespältig discordante zwistig discordantia Mißhelligkeit discordantia Mißstimmung discordantia Zwiespalt discordantia Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) discordar con alicuno mit j?m zerfallen discordar: dis(ac)cordar Mus verstimmen discordate: dis(ac)cordate Mus verstimmt discorde uneinig discorde unstimmig discorde zwiespältig discorde zwistig discordia Uneinigkeit discordia Unfriede(n) discordia Unstimmigheit discordia Zerrissenheit discordia Zwiespalt discordia Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) discordia: in discordia uneinig discordia: mitter in discordia uneinig machen discordia: mitter/provocar discordia Streit stiften discordia: querela/discordia/disputa conjugal Ehestreit discortese unfreundlich discortese ungalant discortese ungezogen (unhöfl.) discortese unhöflich discortese unliebenswürdig discortese fig ungeschliffen discortesia Unart (Unhöflichk.) discortesia Unfreundlichkeit discortesia Ungezogenheit discortesia Unhöflichkeit discotheca Schallplattensammlung discreditar blamieren discreditar diskreditieren discreditar herabsetzen (verächtlich) discreditar in Mißkredit bringen discreditar in üblen Ruf bringen discreditar in Verruf bringen discreditar verklatschen discreditate kreditlos discredito (geraten: cader) Mißkredit discredito Herabsetzung discredito Kreditlosigkeit discredito Verruf discredito: cader in discredito in Verruf kommen discremar (entsahnen) abschöpfen discremar abrahmen discremar Rahm abschöpfen discremar vt rahmen (Milch: entrahmen) discrepante abweichend discrepantia Abweichung discrepantia Uneinigkeit (Widerspruch) discrepar abweichen (anders sein) discrepar auseinandergehen (Meinungen) discrescer abnehmen discrescer fallen (abnehmen) discrescer schwinden (abnehmen) discrescimento (Mond) Abnahme discrescimento del natalitate Geburtenrückgang discrete bescheiden (zurückhaltend) discrete diskret discrete taktvoll discrete unaufdringlich discrete unscheinbar (zurückhaltend) discrete verschwiegen discrete: pauco discrete vorlaut discretion Bescheidenheit discretion Diskretion discretion Verschwiegenheit discretion: a discretion/mercede auf Gnade oder Ungnade discroccar aushaken discroccar loshaken disculpabile entschuldbar disculpar zugute (verzeihen) disculpar (alicuno de alique) entschuldigen disculpar se sich ausreden disculpar se sich herausreden disculpar se fig sich weiß waschen disculpar se (de) e?e Schuld von sich abwälzen disculpar: non admitter disculpa nicht zu verantworten sein discurar vernachlässigen discurar verschleppen (Krankheiten) discurate schlampig (Arbeit) discuration Med Verschleppung discurrer ausführlich reden discurso Anrede discurso Ansprache discurso Rede discurso commemorative memoria de Gedächtnisrede discurso de clausura Schlußrede discurso de début (F) Jungfernrede discurso de tabula Tischrede discurso defensori Plädoyer discurso del throno/Corona Thronrede discurso demagogic/inflammatori Hetzrede discurso electoral Wahlrede discurso flattatori Schmeichelrede discurso inaugural (de reception: bei Aufnahme) Antrittsrede discurso inaugural Begrüßungsansprache discurso incendiari Brandrede discurso injuriose Schmährede discurso nuptial Traurede discurso radiodiffundite Rundfunkrede discurso solemne official Festrede discurso: facer pauc ceremonias/discursos fig kurzen Prozeß machen discurso: facer/pronunciar un discurso/allocution e?e Rede halten discusse umstritten discussion Abhandlung discussion Auseinandersetzung (Streit) discussion Aussprache (Gespräch) discussion Beratung discussion Besprechung discussion Debatte discussion Diskussion discussion Erörterung discussion Unterhandlung discussion Verhandlung discussion: discussion/conferentia preliminar/preparatori Vorbesprechung discussion: isto es foris (de) discussion davon kann keine Rede sein discussion: un discussion de isto es inutile davon kann keine Rede sein discussion: vive discussion Wortwechsel discuter absprechen (besprechen) discuter beratschlagen discuter besprechen discuter debattieren discuter diskutieren discuter erörtern discuter ventilieren (Frage) discuter verhandeln discuter vi beraten discuter (a fundo) durchsprechen discuter (alique con alicuno) sich aussprechen discuter alique con alicuno sich mit j?m über et. auseinandersetzen discuter: non discuter unerörtert lassen discutibile anfechtbar discutibile diskutabel discutibile fraglich (zweifelhaft) discutibile streitig discutibile strittig discutibile fig angreifbar disdentate zahnlos disdicer (Veranstaltung) absagen disdicer abmelden disdicer aufsagen (absagen) disdicer kündigen (Wohnung, Kapital) disdicer fig abblasen disdicer se de aufkündigen (Vertrag) disdicimento Abmeldung disdicimento Aufkündigung disdicimento Kündigung disdicimento Reukauf disdicimento: (mulcta de) disdicimento Reugeld disdignar mißachten disdignar verschmähen disdigno Geringschätzung disdigno Hohn disdigno Mißachtung disdigno Schnödigkeit disdigno Verachtung disdigno Su verschmähen disdigno: con minusprecio/disdigno Adv schnöde disdigno: tractar con disdigno verächtlich behandeln disdignose geringschätzig disdignose herablassend (geringschätzig) disdignose schnippisch (höhnisch stolz) disdignose verächtlich (geringschätzig) disdignose wegwerfend disdoanamento Zollabfertigung disduplamento Chem Spaltung disduplamento de(l) personalitate Bewußtseinsspaltung disduplar spalten (in zwei Teilen) disebriamento Ernüchterung disebriar ernüchtern disebriar se vt ausschlafen (Rausch) diselegante plump diselegantia Plumpheit disembarassar befreien (von Hemmnissen) disembarassar forträumen disembarassar räumen (säubern) disembarassar se fig durchwinden disembarassar se (de) loskommen disembarassar se (de) sich vom Halse schaffen disembarassar se (de) fig Bord disembarassar: dis(em)barassar aufräumen (freimachen) disembarassar: disembarassar/disfacer se (de) loswerden disembarassar: disembarassar/disfacer se (de) sich entledigen disembarassate fig in allen Sätteln gerecht disembarassate fig ungezwungen disembarassate de glacie(s) eisfrei disembra/gage,?cage Auskuppelung disembra/gar,?car auskuppeln (Auto) disembragage Schalten (Aus?) disembragar ausrücken (Maschine) disembragar ausschalten (entkuppeln) disembragar Lösung (der Kuppelung) disempleate stellenlos disempleate stellungslos disenigmatisar enträtseln disequilibrar aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen disequilibrate unausgeglichen disequilibrio Kippung disequilibrio moral innere Zerrissenheit diserucar die Raupen ablesen disestima Mißachtung disestimar (et.) abschlägig bescheiden disestimar mißachten disfacer aufknoten, aufknüpfen disfacer auflösen (Knoten usw) disfacer aufmachen (Knoten) disfacer aufpacken (aufmachen) disfacer aufreißen (Schienen, Pflaster) disfacer auftrennen disfacer auseinandernehmen disfacer auspacken (Koffer) disfacer auswickeln (Paket) disfacer losmachen disfacer trennen (Naht) disfacer ungeschehen machen disfacer zertrennen disfacer le nodo (de) losknüpfen disfacer se aufgehen (Haar, Knoten) disfacer se aus dem Leim gehen disfacer se auseinanderfallen disfacer se zergehen disfacer se Kochk auseinanderlaufen disfacer se vi zerkochen disfacer se (de) (Besitz) abstoßen disfacer se (de) (Gewohnheit) abtun disfacer se (de) aus dem Wege Welt schaffen disfacer se (de) beseitigen (loswerden) disfacer se (de) sich entäußern disfacer se (de) fig abstreifen disfacer se de aus der Welt schaffen disfacer se in lacrimas sich die Augen ausweinen disfacer: disembarassar/disfacer se (de) loswerden disfacer: disembarassar/disfacer se (de) sich entledigen disfacer: disfacer/diluer se vi zerlaufen disfacer: disfacer/disintegrar se zerfallen (sich auflösen) disfacta Niederwerfung (Besiegung) disfacta Schlappe disfacta Mil Niederlage disfacta Mil Zusammenbruch disfacta electoral Wahlniederlage disfangar von Kot reinigen disfardar abschminken disfasciar aufwickeln (Kind) disfasciar auswickeln (Kind) disfavor Ungunst disfavor: in disavantage/disfavor de zuungunsten disfavorabile (Urteil) abfällig disfavorabile abgeneigt disfavorabile absprechend disfavorabile ungünstig disfavorabile a (j?m) abhold disferroliar aufriegeln disferruginar entrosten disfibrar vt zerfasern disfibular aufschnallen (öffnen) disfibular losschnallen disfigurar entstellen disfigurar schänden (verunstalten) disfigurar verballhornen disfigurar verhunzen disfigurar verschandeln disfigurar verunstalten disfigurar verzerren disfiguration Entstellung disfiguration Schändung (Verunstaltung) disfiguration Verunstaltung disfiguration Verzerrung disfil(aci)ar se vi ausfasern disfilaciar ausfasern disfilaciar vt zerfasern disfilaciar (se) fasern disfilar abziehen (Bohnen) disfilar auffädeln (trennen) disfilar ausfasern disfilar ausfädeln disfilar auszupfen disfilar zupfen (Leinen) disfilar (se) fasern disflorar abblühen disflorar verblühen disflorer abblühen disflorescer abblühen disfoliar (Blumen) abzupfen disfoliar durchblättern (zerblättern) disfoliar entblättern disfoliar entlauben disfoliar zerpflücken disfoliar vt abblättern disfoliar se vi abblättern disfoliate Bot kahl disfoliation Laubfall disfrenate ausgelassen (Kind) disfrenate hemmungslos disfrenate ungehemmt disfrenate ungezügelt disfrenate fig zügellos disfrenatessa Hemmungslosigkeit disfrenatessa Zügellosigkeit disfuliginar auskehren (Schornstein) disfuliginar fegen (Schornstein) disfuliginator Feger (Kamin?) disfuliginator Kaminfeger disfuliginator Schlotfeger disfuliginator Schornsteinfeger disfundar vt zerfahren disfundate: cammino disfundate/delavate zerfahrener Weg disgagiamento Aufkündigung disgagiamento Einlösung disgagiar j?m (den Dienst) aufkündigen disgagiar inlösen disgelar auftauen disgelar tauen (Schnee) disgelar: il disgela es taut disgelo Eisgang disgelo Schmelze (des Schnees) disgelo Schneeschmelze disgelo: (tempore de) disgelo Tauwetter disgorgar überquellen disgranar ausdreschen disgranar auskernen (Gurken) disgranar riffeln (Flachs) disgrassiamento Entfettung disgrassiar (Fett) abschöpfen disgrassiar entfetten disgratia Elend (Unglück) disgratia Unfall disgratia Ungemach disgratia Unglück disgratia Unglücksfall disgratia Ungnade disgratia Ungunst (Ungnade) disgratia fig Sturz disgratia: per disgratia unglücklicherweise disgratia: per disgratia zum Unglück disgratiato Unglücksmensch disgratiose linkisch disgratiose täppisch disgratiose tölpelhaft disgratiose unzierlich disgratioso Tolpatsch, Tölpel disgravamento Steuernachlaß disgregation fig Zersplitterung disguisamento Verkleidung disguisamento Vermummung disguisamento fig Verstellung disguisar verkleiden disguisar vermummen disguisate verkappt disguisate: non disguisate unverhohlen disgusta: isto me disgusta es ekelt mich davor disgustante: disgust/ose,?ante ekelhaft disgustar alicuno j?n anwidern disgustar anekeln disgustar ekeln disgustar fig abstoßen disgustar (alicuno de alique) verekeln disgustar alicuno es mit j?m verderben disgustar alicuno de alique j?m et. verleiden disgustar se de alique e?r Sache überdrüssig werden disgustate blasiert disgustate satt (überdrüssig) disgustate überdrüssig disgustate übersättigt disgustate del vita lebensüberdrüssig disgustate; esser ~ de alique Ekel vor et. haben disgusto Abscheu disgusto Blasiertheit disgusto Ekel disgusto Überdruß disgusto Unlust disgusto Verdruß (Ekel) disgusto fig Übersättigung disgusto: monstrar disgusto die Nase rümpfen disgustose abstoßend disgustose unappetitlich disgustose widerlich (ekelhaft) disgustose: disgust/ose,?ante ekelhaft disgustose: esser disgustose zum Kotzen sein dishabituar abgewöhnen dishabituar entwöhnen dishancate hüftlahm dishancate lendenlahm disharmonia Disharmonie disharmonia Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) disharmonic disharmonisch disharmonic zwistig disharmoniose disharmonisch disharmoniose unharmonisch disharmoniose zwistig disharnesar (Pferde) abspannen disharnesar abschirren disharnesar ausschirren disharnesar ausspannen (Pferde) dishereditamento Verstoßung dishereditar enterben dishereditar verstoßen (Kind) dishereditation Enterbung dishonestate: dishonest(it)ate Ehrlosigkeit dishonestate: dishonest(it)ate Unehrlichkeit dishonestate: dishonest(it)ate Unredlichkeit dishoneste ehrlos dishoneste unehrbar dishoneste unehrlich dishoneste unredlich dishoneste unreell dishonestitate: dishonest(it)ate Ehrlosigkeit dishonestitate: dishonest(it)ate Unehrlichkeit dishonestitate: dishonest(it)ate Unredlichkeit dishonor Ehrlosigkeit dishonor Entehrung dishonor Schande dishonor Unehre dishonorabile ehrlos dishonorabile unehrenhaft dishonorante entehrend dishonorante unehrenhaft dishonorar entehren dishonorar schänden dishonorar verunehren dishonorar alicuno j?m Schande machen dishonorator Schänder disillusionamento Enttäuschung disillusionamento Ernüchterung disillusionar enttäuschen (Hoffnung) disillusionar fig ernüchtern disimballar auspacken disimballar auswickeln disimbarcar (sich) ausschiffen disimbarcar Mar aussetzen disimbarcar Mar aussteigen disimbarcar: dis(im)barcar landen (Passagiere) disimbarcar: dis(im)barcar vt landen disimbarcation Ausschiffung disimbarcation Aussetzung disimbarcation intermedie; a. scala maritime Zwischenlandung (Ausschiffung) disimbroliar fig auswickeln disimpedite unbehindert disincantamento Su Entzaubern disincantar entzaubern disincarcerar: dis(in)carcerar entlassen (Gefangene) disincarceration: dis(in)carceration Entlassung disincatenar: dis(in)catenar losketten disincatenar: dis(in)catenar se wüten (Sturm) disinclinate abgeneigt disinclination Abgeneigtheit disincombramento Abräumen disincombramento Entrümpelung disincombrar abräumen disincombrar entrümpeln disincombrar enttrümmern disincombrar: dis(in)combrar aufräumen (wegräumen) disinebriar se s?n Rausch ausschlafen disinfectante Desinfektionsmittel disinfectar desinfizieren disinfectar entseuchen disinfectate seuchenfrei disinfection Desinfektion disinfection Entseuchung disinflar (se) abschwellen disinflation Entleerung (Ballon) disingagiar losmachen (Hemmnisse) disingranar ausrücken (Maschine) disintegrar zertrümmern (Atom) disintegrar Chem aufspalten disintegrar: disfacer/disintegrar se zerfallen (sich auflösen) disintegration Zertrümmerung disintegration atomic Atomzertrümmerung disinteressar se de alicuno j?m die kalte Schulter zeigen disinteressar se de alicuno j?n fallen lassen disinteressate selbstlos disinteressate unbeteiligt (bei: in) disinteressate uneigennützig disinteressate uninteressiert disinteressate zweckfrei disinteresse Selbstlosigkeit disinteresse Uneigennützigkeit disinterrar aufscharren disinterrar ausgraben disinterrar ausscharren (Leichen usw) disintoxicar entgiften disintoxication Entgiftung disintricar entwirren disintrication Entwirrung disinvitar ausladen (Gast) disinvolte burschikos (Frau) disinvolte hemmungslos disinvolte keck (ungeniert) disinvolte unbefangen (ungezwungen) disinvolte ungeniert disinvolte zwanglos disinvolte; sentir se ~ sich behaglich fühlen disinvoltura Behaglichkeit disinvoltura Hemmungslosigkeit disinvoltura Keckheit disinvoltura Leichtigkeit (Leichtfertigkeit) disinvoltura Unbefangenheit disinvoltura Ungeniertheit disinvoltura Ungezwungenheit disinvoltura Zwanglosigkeit disinvolucrar ausschälen disinvolver entwirren disinvolver fig entrollen disinvolver se (ben) sich herausmachen disinvolvimento Entwirrung disjejunar frühstücken disjejuno Frühstück disjugar (Ochsen) abspannen disjuncte unverbunden disjuncte fig abgerissen disjunction Trennung disjunction Zerteilung disjunger (ausspannen) abkoppeln disjunger (Pferde) abspannen disjunger ausspannen (Pferde) disjunger trennen disjunger zerteilen (trennen) dislaciar abschnüren dislaciar aufschnüren (öffnen) dislaciar losknüpfen dislactamento: dislacta/mento,?tion Entwöhnung (Kind) dislactar entwöhnen (Kind) dislactation: dislacta/mento,?tion Entwöhnung (Kind) dislavate Adj verwaschen disligamento (Verband) Abnahme disligamento Auflösung disligamento Entbindung disligar abbinden disligar abketten disligar abnehmen disligar abschnüren disligar aufbinden (losbinden) disligar aufknoten, aufknüpfen disligar auflösen (Knoten usw) disligar aufmachen (Knoten) disligar aufschnüren (öffnen) disligar entbinden (von e?m Eid) disligar losbinden disligar lösen disligar trennen (loslösen) disligar Elektr ausmachen disligar Tel auflegen disligar se losgehen (sich lösen) disligar!; non ~ am Apparat bleiben! disligation del servicio Außerdienststellung dislocar auskugeln (Arm) dislocar ausrenken (Glied) dislocar verdrehen (Arm, Bein) dislocar verdrängen dislocar verlagern dislocar verlegen (Truppen) dislocar verrenken dislocar verstauchen dislocar se le pede mit dem Fuß umknicken dislocate lahm (Ding) dislocation Verdrehung dislocation Verrenkung dislocation Verstauchung dislocation Geol Verwerfung dislocation Su Ausrenken dislocatura Verstauchung dislogiamento Verdrängung dislogiar: dis(al)logiar verdrängen dislogiar ausquartieren disloyal illoyal disloyal pflichtvergessen disloyal pflichtwidrig disloyal treulos disloyal unlauter (Wettbewerb) disloyal unredlich disloyalitate Treulosigkeit disloyalitate Unlauterkeit disloyalitate Unredlichkeit dislumbate lendenlahm dismammar entwöhnen (Kind) dismantellamento Schleifung dismantellamento Techn Abbau dismantellar abbauen dismantellar schleifen (Festung) dismantellar le carcassa abwracken dismascar demaskieren dismascar entlarven dismembramento Aufteilen, Aufteilung dismembramento Zergliederung dismembramento Zerstückelung dismembrar aufteilen (Land) dismembrar vereinzeln (zerstückeln) dismembrar zergliedern dismembrar zerstückeln (Staat) dismensura Unmaß dismensura Unmäßigkeit dismensurate unermeßlich dismensurate unmäßig (übermäßig) dismentir ableugnen dismentir abstreiten (leugnen) dismentir dementieren dismentir Lügen strafen dismentir verleugnen (ableugnen) dismentir widerrufen (Nachricht) dismentir alicuno j?n Lügen strafen dismentir in Abrede stellen: dismentita Dementi dismentita Verleugnung dismentito Ableugnung dismesura Maßlosigkeit dismesura Übermaß dismesurate maßlos dismesurate übermäßig dismilitarisar entmilitarisieren disminar entminen dismobilar auskramen (ausräumen) dismobilar ausräumen (Zimmer) dismonetisation Geldentwertung (völlige) dismontabile abnehmbar dismontabile auseinandernehmbar dismontabile zusammenlegbar dismontage (Auto) Ausbau dismontage Abbau dismontage Abmontieren dismontage Abrüstung dismontage Demontage dismontage Zerlegung dismontage Mech Abnahme dismontar (Gerüst) abrüsten dismontar (Reiter) abwerfen dismontar abbauen dismontar abmontieren dismontar abnehmen dismontar ausbauen dismontar auseinandernehmen dismontar demontieren dismontar herabsteigen (vom Pferd) dismontar Techn auseinanderlegen dismontar Techn zerlegen dismoralisar zermürben dismoralisar Mil wanken dismoralisar se vi verlottern, verludern (moralisch) dismoralisation Zermürbung disnationalisar entnationalisieren disnaturate ungeraten (entartet) disnaturate unnatürlich (unmenschl.) disnazificar entnazifizieren disnivellate uneben (Gelände) disnivello Unebenheit disnodamento Auflösung disnodar abknüpfen disnodar aufknoten, aufknüpfen disnodar auflösen (Knoten usw) disnodar losknüpfen disnodar lösen (aufknüpfen) disnubilar: acclarar/disnubilar se (Wetter) hell(er) werden disnuclear auskernen (Kirschen usw) disnuclear entkernen disnuclear entsteinen disobediente unfolgsam disobediente ungehorsam disobedientia Unfolgsamkeit disobedientia Ungehorsam disobedir zuwiderhandeln disobedir ad alicuno j?m nicht gehorchen disobligante ungefällig disobligante unverbindlich (ungefällig) disoccupar räumen (Gebiet) disoccupate arbeitslos disoccupate erwerbslos disoccupate unbeschäftigt disoccupation Arbeitslosigkeit disoccupation Erwerbslosigkeit disoccupation partial Kurzarbeit disoccupato Arbeitsloser disoccupato Erwerbsloser disodorante Desinfektionsmittel (geruchtilgendes) disodorante geruchtilgend disodorante geruchtilgendes Mittel disodorar: disodor(is)ar desodorisieren disodorisar: disodor(is)ar desodorisieren disolear entölen disordinar in Unordnung bringen disordinar umwühlen (Bett) disordinar verwirren (in Unordnung bringen) disordinar zerzausen disordinar vt verlottern, verludern disordinate liederlich disordinate lotterig disordinate regellos disordinate ungeordnet disordinate unordentlich disordinate wirr (Haare) disordinate wüst (unordentl.) disordinate zuchtlos (liederl.) disordine Ausschreitung (Unordnung) disordine Krimskrams disordine Liederlichkeit disordine Regellosigkeit disordine Sammelsurium disordine Schlamperei disordine Schlendrian (Schlamperei) disordine Störung (Unordnung) disordine Unordnung disordine Unwesen disordine Verwirrung disordine fam iron Wirtschaft disordine mental geistige Störung disordine stomachal Magenverstimmung disordine: delicto/disordine grave Jur grober Unfug disordine: disordine/perturbation mental Geistesverwirrung disordine: in disordine unaufgeräumt disordine: in disordine unordentlich (Dinge) disordine: in un grande disordine wie Kraut und Rüben disordine: mitter/poner in disordine in Unordnung bringen disordine: poner in disordine verstellen (unordentl.) disordine; il ha un grande ~ es geht bunt zu disordines Pl Unruhen disordines Pl Wirren disorganisar auflösen (zersetzen) disorganisar zerrütten disorganisar vt verlottern, verludern disorganisation Zerrüttung disorientar se Flugz verfliegen disorientate fig irre disossar ausgräten disoxydar (Metall) abbeizen disoxydar beizen (ätzen) dispacchettar auspacken dispacchettar auswickeln (Paket) dispannar e?e Panne beseitigen disparate ungleich (ungleichartig) disparate unpaarig disparates (Pl) fig dummes Zeug disparator: relaxator/disparator automatic Selbstauslöser dispare unpaar disparer abklingen disparer aussterben (verschwinden) disparer entschwinden disparer hinschwinden disparer schwinden (ver?) disparer vergehen (verschwinden) disparer verschwinden disparer verziehen (schwinden) disparer von der Bildfläche verschwinden disparer wegkommen (abhanden kommen) disparer fam flötengehen disparer fam sich dünn(e)machen disparer fig zerrinnen disparer: facer disparer wegmachen disparer; facer ~ Ecke (beseitigen) disparitate Ungleichheit (Mißverhältnis) disparite vermißt disparite verschollen disparite fam futsch disparition gänzlicher Schwund disparition Verschwinden disparito: disparit/o,?a Vermißt/er,?e dispeciamento Gebröckel (Zerstückelung) dispeciamento Zerlegung dispeciamento Zerstückelung dispeciar ausschlachten (Fleischerei) dispeciar entzweischlagen dispeciar in Fetzen reißen dispeciar kaputtmachen dispeciar kurz und klein schlagen dispeciar schnippeln nsiderate public secdispeciar stücke(l)n (zer?) dispeciar zerhacken dispeciar zerhauen (Schlächterei) dispeciar zerstückeln dispeciar zuhauen (Fleisch) dispeciar zusammenhauen dispeciar Kochk zerlegen dispeciar vt brocken dispeciar (se) (Putz, Farbe, Mauer) abbröckeln dispeciar (Su dispeciamento) in Stücke schlagen dispeciar se auseinanderfallen dispeciate kaputt dispeciettar schroten (zermalmen) dispeciettar zerkleinern dispeciettar vi zerbröckeln dispectinar zerzausen (Haare a.) dispectinar vt zausen (Haare) dispectinate struppig (Haar) dispectinate ungekämmt dispectinate verwirrt (Haar) dispellar abhäuten dispellation Abhäuten, dispender ausgeben (Geld) dispender verschwenden dispender vertun dispender in bibitura versaufen dispendio Aufwand (Kosten) dispendio Aufwendung dispendio Kostenaufwand dispendio Verschwendung dispendiose kostspielig dispendiose verschwenderisch (kostspielig) dispendiose: menar un vita expensive/dispendiose großen Aufwand treiben dispendiositate Kostspieligkeit dispenditor Verschwender dispennar abrupfen dispensa Aufbewahrungs/ort,?raum (Speisen) dispensa Aufwendung dispensa Ausgabe (Geld) dispensa Auslage (Ausgabe) dispensa Ausmusterung dispensa Befreiung dispensa Dispens dispensa Erlaß (Befreiung) dispensa Speisekammer dispensa Vorratskammer dispensa: dispensa(tion) Entbindung dispensa: dispensa(tion) Enthebung dispensabile entbehrlich dispensar befreien (erlassen) dispensar dispensieren dispensar erlassen dispensar lossprechen dispensar spenden (Lob, Segen) dispensar Mil ausmustern dispensar Mil ausrangieren dispensar vt erübrigen dispensar (de) entbinden dispensar (de) entheben dispensar alicuno de alique j?n e?r Sache überheben dispensar alicuno de alique j?n mit et. verschonen dispensario Med Beratungsstelle dispensation Ausmusterung dispensation: dispensa(tion) Entbindung dispensation: dispensa(tion) Enthebung dispenser: pote vos dispenser/trovar un hora pro me? können Sie eine Stunde für mich erübrigen? dispepitar auskernen (Apfel) dispepitar entkernen disperger auseinanderjagen disperger auseinandersprengen (Feind) disperger ausstreuen disperger streuen (ver?) disperger versprengen disperger verstreuen disperger zersplittern (Kräfte) disperger zerstreuen disperger vt ausspritzen disperger se (Rauch) abziehen disperger: confunder/disperger) se vi verschwimmen dispersar auseinanderjagen dispersar auseinandersprengen (Feind) dispersar versprengen dispersar verstreuen dispersar verzetteln dispersar zersplittern (Kräfte) dispersar zersprengen (Menge) dispersar zerstreuen dispersar fig zerstäuben dispersar se (Rauch) abziehen dispersar se auseinandergehen (Menge) dispersar se auseinanderlaufen dispersar se auseinanderstieben dispersar se sich verlaufen (auseinandergehen) dispersar se sich verteilen dispersar se zerstieben dispersar se vi zersplittern dispersar se (in le aere) auseinanderfliegen dispersar: dispersar/dissipar (per un sufflo) vt verwehen dispersate: esser dispersate vi verwehen disperse zerstreut dispersion Ausstreuung dispersion Zerstreuung dispersion Su versprengen dispessular aufriegeln dispignoramento Auslösung dispignorar auslösen (Pfand) dispignorar lösen (Pfand) dispignorar wiedereinlösen (Pfand) dispistar (alicuno) von der Spur abbringen displacente mißfällig displacente unangenehm displacente unerfreulich displacente unerquicklich displacente ungefällig (unangenehm) displacente unschön displacentia Ungefälligkeit displacer (a) mißfallen displacer (bereiten: causar) Kummer (Verdruß) displacer Mißbehagen displacer Mißfallen displacer Mißvergnügen displacer Unannehmlichkeit displacer Unlust displacer Unzufriedenheit (Mißvergnügen) displacer Verdruß displacer Ärger displacer ad alicuno j?m mißbehagen displacer ad alicuno j?m peinlich sein displacer: il me displace es ist mir unlieb zu displacer: io vide con displacer que ich sehe es ungern, daß displaciabile verschiebbar displaciabile versetzbar displaciamento Verdrängung displaciamento Verschiebung displaciamento Verschleppung displaciamento Versetzung displaciamento Verstellung displaciamento de aqua Wasserverdrängung displaciamento de truppas Truppenverschiebung displaciante: perder displaciante verkramen displaciar fortbewegen displaciar fortrücken displaciar rücken displaciar umräumen displaciar verdrängen displaciar verrücken displaciar verschieben displaciar versetzen displaciar verstellen (versetzen) displaciar wegrücken displaciar se Med vorfallen displaciar: displaciar/transportar se super Med überspringen displacite mißvergnügt displicamento Aufmarsch (zum Kampf) displicamento Ausbreitung displicamento Entfaltung displicamento Entwicklung displicar aufblättern (Rose) displicar aufspannen (Segel) displicar ausbreiten (entfalten) displicar auseinanderbreiten displicar auseinanderfalten displicar beisetzen (Leiche) (Segel) displicar entfalten displicar entwickeln (entfalten) displicar se ausschwärmen (Infanterie) displicar: concentrar/displicar se aufmarschieren displicar: displicar/aperir se sich aufblättern displicar: extender/displicar se (a tiratores) Mil schwärmen displumar abrupfen displumar ausrupfen (Federn) displumar rupfen (aus?) displumar zerpflücken displumar se Federn verlieren dispolitisar entpolitisieren disponer (de: über) disponieren disponer anordnen (einordnen) disponer aufstellen (zum Gefecht) disponer bereit/legen,?machen disponer einrichten undo le terminos ddisponer fügen (ver?) disponer gliedern disponer richten (zurechtsetzen) disponer verfügen (über: de); disponer alicuno ad alique j?n zu et. stimmen disponer alteremente maniera diverse umstellen disponer de bestimmen über disponer de zu vergeben haben disponer de fig gebieten disponer liberemente schalten und walten disponer se a sich anschicken zu disponer: disponer/collocar alteremente umsetzen (anders stellen) disponibile abkömmlich disponibile verfügbar disponibile vorhanden (verfügbar) disponibile vorrätig disponibile Hdl a. flüssig disponibile; esser ~ abkommen können disponibilitate Verfügbarkeit disponite disponiert (verfügt) dispopulamento Entvölkerung dispopulamento Verödung dispopular entvölkern dispopular veröden (entvölkern) dispopular se aussterben (Land) dispopular se vi veröden dispopulate menschenleer disposite (a: zu) bereit disposite disponiert (aufgelegt) disposite gelaunt disposite geneigt disposite gesinnt disposite fig aufgelegt disposite ad entrar in action einsatzbereit disposite/preste (a) erbötig disposite: ben disposite gut veranlagt (Stimmung) disposite: ben disposite gutgelaunt disposite: ben disposite mobil (flink) disposite: ben disposite Pers gemütlich disposite: esser ben disposite in rosiger Laune sein disposite: esser ben disposite verso alicuno j?m wohlgesinnt sein disposite: esser disposite (a) Adj gesonnen sein disposite: esser disposite (a) gewillt sein (geneigt) disposite: esser disposite a geneigt sein zu disposite: mal disposite unmutig disposite: pauco disposite ungeneigt disposite: preste/disposite al combatto gefechtsbereit disposite; esser ~ a belieben (geneigt sein zu) disposite; mal ~ a abhold disposition (Fähigkeit) Anlage disposition Anordn/en,?ung disposition Ansatz (Ansetzung) disposition Aufbau (Gliederung) disposition Aufstellung disposition Bereitschaft disposition Einrichtung disposition Gliederung disposition Verfassung (Zustand) disposition Verfügung disposition Vorkehrung disposition Jur Bestimmung disposition de animo Fassung (seelische) disposition de animo fig Stimmung disposition in parada Paradeaufstellung el Licentia de Documentation Libere GNU (disposition mental animo Gemüts/verfassung,?zustand disposition testamentari letztwillige Verfügung disposition testamentari Willensbestimmung (Testament) disposition transitori Übergangsbestimmung disposition: (libere) disposition Schalten n disposition: (pre)disposition hereditari Erbanlage disposition: altere disposition Umstellung disposition: bon disposition Übersichtlichkeit disposition: esser al disposition de alicuno j?m zur Verfügung stehen disposition: libere disposition de se ipse Selbstbestimmung disposition: mal humor/disposition Unmut disposition: mitter a disposition erstellen disposition: norma/disposition juridic Rechtssatz dispositiones: prender mesuras/dispositiones (Maßnahme) Vorrichtungen (Pl) treffen dispositiones; prender ~ Anordnungen treffen dispositivo Techn Vorrichtung dispositivo accessori (Radio) Zusatzgerät dispositivo antiparasite Störungsdämpfer dispositivo de adjustamento Stellvorrichtung dispositivo de alarma Alarmanlage dispositivo de ascolta Abhörvorrichtung dispositivo de fixation Haltevorrichtung dispositivo de manovra/guida Flugz Leitwerk dispositivo de protection Schutzvorrichtung dispositivo de securitate Sicherheitsvorrichtung dispositivo de syntonisation Abstimmungsvorrichtung dispositivo del freno Bremsvorrichtung dispositivo protectori pro discargas electric (Radio) Blitz/schutz,?sicherung dispositivo: dispositivo/apparato de arresto Sperrvorrichtung disposseder aus dem Besitz bringen disposseder enteignen disposseder alicuno de alique Jur aberkennen dispossession Aberkennen dispossession Enteignung vide plus detalios in Wikidispossession Verdrängung (aus e?m Besitz) dispossession Vertreibung (aus s?m Besitz) disprender (losbekommen) abbekommen dispreoccupate leichtlebig dispreoccupate leichtsinnig dispreoccupate sorgen/frei,?los dispreoccupate unbekümmert (sorglos) dispreoccupation Leichtlebigkeit dispreoccupation Unbekümmertheit disprestigiar se (moral.) abwirtschaften disproportion Mißverhältnis disproportion Unverhältnismäßigkeit disproportionate unproportioniert disproportionate unverhältnismäßig disproportionate verhältniswidrig disprotegite schutzlos disprovider: privar/disprovider de entziehen disproviste de bar (mit Gen.) dispulveramento Abstauben dispulverar (den Staub) abklopfen dispulverar (reinigen) abputzen dispulverar abstauben dispulverar ausklopfen (Staub) dispulverar ausstauben, ausstäuben dispulverar entstauben pedia:Copyright). Si dispulverar stäuben (ab?) dispulverator Wedel (Staub?) dispulveratura Abstauben disputa Auseinandersetzung (Streit) disputa Debatte disputa Disput disputa Fehde disputa Gezänk disputa Hader (Zank) disputa Krach (Streit) disputa Streit (Wort?) disputa Szene (Streit) disputa Wortgefecht disputa Wortstreit disputa Wortwechsel disputa Zank (Wortwechsel) disputa Zänkerei disputa: disputa/conflicto de precedentia Rangstreit disputa: querela/discordia/disputa conjugal Ehestreit disputabile bestreitbar disputar (Recht) absprechen disputar (sich) zanken disputar abstreiten disputar ausfechten (Streit) disputar bestreiten (anfechten) disputar debattieren disputar krakeelen disputar rechten disputar sich herumstreiten disputar streiten disputar streitig machen disputar se ausspielen (Preis) disputar super/re alique sich (sich) zanken um et. disputar: interbatter/disputar se sich katzbalgen disputative zanksüchtig disputative zänkisch disputator Krakeeler disputator Streit/hahn,?hammel disputator Streiter disputator Zänker disputo Zwistigkeit (Uneinigkeit, Unstimmigkeit) disputo: in disputo zwistig disqualificar (Sport) ausschließen disqualification (Sport) Ausschluß disquisition Untersuchung (genaue) disrangiamento Störung (Unordnung) disrangiamento Zerrüttung disrangiar in Unordnung bringen disrangiar stören (in Unordnung bringen) disrangiar umnebeln (Geist) disrangiar verkramen disrangiar verwirren (in Unordnung bringen) disrangiar zerrütten disrangiate unordentlich (Dinge) disration Unsinnigkeit disration Unvernunft disration Wahnwitz disrationabile unvernünftig disrationabile vernunftlos disrationabile vernunftwidrig disrationabile wahnwitzig disrationar quasseln disrationar unvernünftig reden disreguardar übersehen (absichtl.) disregulamento Lotterwirtschaft disregulamento Regellosigkeit disregular verdrehen (verstellen) disregular: alique es disregulate in ille cerebro fam fig bei ihm ist e?e Schraube los disregulate regellos disregulate ungeregelt disregulate unordentlich (Leben) disrespecto Nichtbeachtung, Nichtbefolgung disrespectuose unehrerbietig disrolamento Entwicklung disrolar abrollen disrolar abwickeln disrolar abwinden disrolar aufrollen (entfalten) disrolar aufwickeln (loswickeln) disrolar auseinanderrollen disrolar ausrollen disrolar entrollen disrolar entwickeln (entrollen) disrumper zerklopfen disrumper vt durchreißen disrumper per clasmas vt absplittern disrumper se in Stücke zerreißen (vi) gehen disrumper se vi durchreißen disrumper se vi losbrechen disrumper se vi zerbersten disrumper se per clasmas vi absplittern disrupte (Kleid) abgerissen dissecar sezieren dissecar Anat zergliedern dissecar Anat zerlegen dissecar Med präparieren dissection Zergliederung dissection Zerlegung dissection: (dis)section Med Sektion dissellar absatteln disseminar ausstreuen disseminar streuen (aus?) disseminate durchsetzen (ausgestreut) disseminate zerstreut dissemination Ausstreuung dissension Hader (Mißhelligkeit) dissension Mißhelligkeit dissension Unstimmigheit (Mißhelligkeit) dissension Zerwürfnis dissension Zwiespalt dissentiente mißhellig dissentimento Zwiespalt disserrar auflockern disserrar auseinanderrücken disserrar lösen (Schraube) disserrar (un vite) nachlassen (Schraube) disserrar le freno die Bremse lockern/lösen disserrar: facer disserrar un secreto herauslocken (Geheimnis) disserrate lose (Schraube) dissertar abhandeln dissertation Abhandlung dissertation Dissertation dissertation Habilitationsschrift dissetante durststillend dissetante erquicklich (durststillend) dissetar se s?n Durst löschen dissiccar ausdörren dissidente zwiespältig dissidentia Zwiespalt dissigillar entsiegeln dissigillar erbrechen (Briefe) dissiliquar aushülsen dissiliquar enthülsen dissimilantia Ungleichheit (Unähnlichkeit) dissimilantia Unähnlichkeit dissimilar ungleich (unähnl.) dissimilar: dissimil/e,?ar unähnlich dissimile ungleichartig (unähnl.) dissimile ungleichförmig dissimile: dissimil/e,?ar unähnlich dissimilitude Unähnlichkeit dissimular bergen (verbergen) dissimular einhüllen (verbergen) dissimular Heucheln dissimular sich nichts merken lassen dissimular verbergen dissimular verhehlen dissimular vertuschen dissimular fig übertünchen dissimular alique mit et. hinter dem Berg halten dissimular: non dissimular (m. Akk.) kein Hehl machen aus dissimulate hinterhältig dissimulation Hehl dissimulation Heuchelei (Verstellung) dissimulation Mache dissimulation: (dis)simulation fig Verstellung dissimulator Leisetreter dissipar durchbringen (Geld) dissipar vergeuden dissipar verplempern dissipar verschleudern dissipar verschwenden dissipar verwichsen (Geld) dissipar verwirtschaften dissipar verzetteln dissipar zerteilen (Nebel) dissipar fam verläppern dissipar fig verscheuchen dissipar fig zersplittern dissipar vt verlumpen (vergeuden) dissipar in orgias verprassen dissipar se fig verfliegen dissipar se vi verwehen dissipar: dispersar/dissipar (per un sufflo) vt verwehen dissipar: dissipar/expender in orgias/excessos verschlemmen dissipation Vergeudung dissipation Verschwendung dissipation Zerstreuung (Vertreibung) dissipation Zerteilung dissipation fig Zersplitterung dissipation de fortia energia Kraftverschwendung dissipator Vergeuder dissipator Verschwender dissipatori verschwenderisch dissiper verjubeln dissociar trennen (loslösen) dissociation Trennung dissolear un scarpa die Sohle von e?m Schuh abnehmen dissolubile: (dis)solubile auflösbar dissolubilitate: (dis)solubilitate Auflösbarbarkeit dissolute ausschweifend dissolute lotterig dissolute wüst (Leben) dissolution Auflösung dissolution Zerteilung dissolvente Adj zersetzend dissolvente Chem Lösemittel dissolver (Ehe, Versammlung, Chem) auflösen dissolver zerteilen (auflösen) dissolver Chem lösen dissolver se eingehen (Gesellschaft) dissolver se fig auffliegen dissonantia (a. fig) Mißklang dissonantia Disharmonie dissonantia Dissonanz dissuader (abraten) abbringen dissuader abraten dissuader abreden dissuader (alicuno de alique) widerraten dissuader alicuno ab/de alique vt j?m et. ausreden dissuasion Abraten dissuer (Genähtes) abtrennen dissuer aufreißen (Naht) dissuer auftrennen dissuer lostrennen (Genähtes) dissuer zertrennen dissuer se aufgehen (Naht) dissuibile abtrennbar dissutura Abtrennung distaccabile ablösbar distaccamento Ablösung distaccamento Abtrennung distaccamento Aussonderung distaccamento Detachement distaccamento Kommando (Abteilung) distaccamento Mil Abteilung distaccamento avantiate Vorausabteilung distaccamento del terreno Flugz Start distaccamento per clasmas Absplittern distaccar (Genähtes) abtrennen distaccar (losbekommen) abbekommen distaccar (losmachen) abmachen distaccar (Pferde) abspannen distaccar abbinden distaccar abhaken distaccar abkommandieren distaccar ablösen distaccar aufknoten, aufknüpfen distaccar aufschnüren (öffnen) distaccar aushängen (Wagen) distaccar auskoppeln distaccar ausspannen (Pferde) distaccar losbinden distaccar loslösen distaccar losmachen distaccar lostrennen distaccar Eisenb abkoppeln distaccar Eisenb abkuppeln distaccar Eisenb ausrangieren distaccar Eisenb loskoppeln distaccar Mil aussondern distaccar vt abhängen distaccar (le parte anterior de un cannon) Mil abprotzen distaccar (se) del corda (Bergsport) abseilen distaccar le receptor Tel abnehmen distaccar per clasmas vt absplittern distaccar per hacha abhacken distaccar per rumper losbrechen distaccar se ausfallen (allmähl.) distaccar se sich abheben distaccar se vi abzweigen distaccar torquente losdrehen distaccar: distinguer/distaccar se (de) herausragen distaccate lose (losgelöst) distaccate Adj los distaccate; esser ~ (Knopf) absein distalonar austreten (Schuhabsätze) distante abgelegen distante entfernt distante entlegen distante weitab distante weitläufig (Verwandter) distante Adj fern distante: esser ~ abliegen distantia (halten: guardar) Abstand (Entfernung) distantia (Maß) Mensur distantia Entfernung (Ferne) distantia Ferne distantia Strecke (Entfernung) distantia Weite (Entfernung) distantia Zwischenraum distantia de un salto Sprungweite distantia focal Phot Brennweite distantia interbinari le vias (Bahn) Spurweite distantia: a grande distantia Langstrecken? (in Zssgn.) distantia: ab/de un distantia aus der Ferne distantia: esser situate ad un ~ abliegen distantia: in le distantia in der Ferne distantia: que distantia es il de hic a? wie weit ist es bis? distantia: tener alicuno a distantia j?n vom Leibe halten distantiar se sich entfernen distantiar se de fig abrücken von: distappar entkorken distappar öffnen (Flasche) distar abliegen distar abstehen distegular (Dach) abdecken distender auseinanderziehen distender ausspannen (losspannen) distender ausziehen (dehnen) distender entspannen distender spreiten distender spreizen distender Med zerren distender le resorto de un serratura e?n Schloß abschnappen distender se schnappen (Feder) distender se sich ausziehen (dehnen) distender se sich recken distender se sich rekeln distender se vi (Feder) abschnellen distender se bruscamente zurückspringen (Feder) distender se le gambas sich die Beine vertreten distender se sur sich flegeln auf distension Abspannung (Entspannung) distension Entspannung distension Erschlaffung (Springfeder) distension Med Zerrung distension: distension/distortion muscular Muskelzerrung distensor (Gewehr) Abzug distensor Abzugs(hahn) disthronamento Absetzung disthronamento Entthronung disthronar (König) absetzen disthronar entthronen distiche zweizeilig disticho (Poet.) Zweizeiler distillar abrieseln distillar brennen (Branntwein) distillar destillieren distillation Brennen (Branntwein) distillation Destillation distillation Destillierung distillator Branntweinbrenner distillator Brenner (von Branntwein) distillatorio Destillierapparat distilleria Branntweinbrennerei distilleria Brennerei distilleria Schnapsbrennerei distincte deutlich distincte übersichtlich distincte unterschied/en,?lich distincte vernehmlich distincte verständlich (deutl.) distincte vornehm distincte Pers fein distinction Auszeichnung distinction Deutlichkeit distinction Sonderung distinction Unterscheidung distinction Unterschied (Unterscheidung) distinction Vornehmheit distinction: sin distinction in gleicher Weise distinction: sin distinction wahllos distinction; sin ~ durch die Bank distinction; sin ~ Adv durcheinander distinctive unterscheidend distinger abfärben distinger ausbleichen distinger ausgehen (Farbe) distinger die Farbe verlieren distinger entfärben distinger (se) bleichen (Farben) distinger se vi ausbleichen distinguer (aus, zwischen: inter) herausfinden distinguer (j?n) auszeichnen distinguer sondern (unterscheiden) distinguer unterscheiden distinguer fig auseinanderhalten distinguer se Ehre einlegen distinguer se sich auszeichnen distinguer se fig erkennen distinguer se fig hervortun distinguer se (de) sich gegen et. abzeichnen distinguer: distinguer/discerner le voce de (aus: inter) heraushören distinguer: distinguer/distaccar se (de) herausragen distinguer: saper distinguer (de) herauskennen (aus) distinguibile unterscheidbar distinguite weltmännisch distinguite Adj ausgezeichnet (vornehm) distorquer abdrehen distorquer aufdrehen (Strick) distorquer aufwinden (loswinden) distorquer einrenken distorquer loswinden distorquer verzerren distorquer verziehen (entstellen) distorquer Techn verwinden distorquer se le pede sich den Fuß vertreten distorquer: (dis)torquer verbiegen distorquer: (dis)torquer verdrehen distortion Verzerrung distortion Techn Verwindung distortion: (dis)tortion Verdrehung distortion: distension/distortion muscular Muskelzerrung distracte fahrig distracte gedankenlos distracte geistesabwesend distracte träumerisch distracte unachtsam distracte vergeßlich (zerstreut) distracte fig abwesend distracte fig zerstreut distracte Pers zerfahren distracte: esser distracte nicht bei der Sache sein distraction (Zerstreuung) Abwechslung distraction Ablenken distraction Geistesabwesenheit distraction Kurzweil distraction Unterhaltung (Zerstreuung) distraction Verstörtheit distraction Zerfahrenheit distraction Zerstreutheit distraction fig Zerstreuung distraction: facer per distraction in Gedanken tun distraction: per distraction/oblido aus Vergeßlichkeit distractive kurzweilig distraher (j?n) zerstreuen distraher fig ablenken distraher se con labores manual basteln distraher se auf andere Gedanken bringen kommen distribuer ausgeben (verteilen) distribuer ausschütten (Gewinne) distribuer austeilen distribuer besetzen (Rollen) distribuer einteilen (verteilen) distribuer spenden distribuer verteilen distribuer vertreiben (Ware) distribuer zuleiten (verteilen) distribuer zustellen (Post) distribuer zuteilen (austeilen) distribuer (a domicilio) austragen (Briefe usw) distribution Ausgabe (Verteilung) distribution Austeilung distribution Besetzung distribution Einteilung distribution Spende (Austeilung) distribution Verteilung distribution Zustellung distribution Zuteilung distribution de aqua calde Warmwasserversorgung distribution de energia electric Stromversorgung distribution de litteras Briefausgabe distribution de presentes Bescherung distribution del paccos postal Paketausgabe distribution del premios/precios Preisverteilung distribution del presentes de Natal Weihnachtsbescherung distribution del rolos/partes Theat Rollenbesetzung distribution postal Postbestellung distribution: distribution/attribution de premios/precios Prämiierung (Preisverteilung) distribution: location/distribution de film(s) Filmverleih distributor Austräger distributor Verteiler distributor automatic Warenautomat distributor de jornales Zeitungsausträger distributor del litteras/curreros Postbote distributor: factor/distributor de mandatos Geldbriefträger distributrice venditrice de jornales Zeitungsfrau districto Amtsbezirk districto Bezirk districto Distrikt districto Gau districto Kreis (Verwaltung) districto Revier districto (administrative) Verwaltungsbezirk districto carbonifere Kohlengebiet districto electoral Wahlkreis/Wahlbezirk districto forestal Forstrevier districto governamental Regierungsbezirk districto militar Wehr/bezirk,?bereich districto postal (Post) Bestellbezirk districto rural Landkreis districto urban/municipal Stadtbezirk districto: districto/zona postal Postbezirk distripamento Ausweiden distripar ausnehmen (ausweiden) distripar ausweiden (Wild) disturbantia Störung disturbar stören disturbate verstimmt (Magen) disturbation (Pl) Pol Krawalle disturbation Verstimmung disturbation digestive Verdauungsstörung disturbation: dolor/disturbation de stomacho Magenbeschwerde disturbator Störer disuncar aufhaken disuncar aushaken disuncar aushängen (loshaken) disuncar: disunc(in)ar loshaken disuncinar: disunc(in)ar loshaken disunion Entzweiung disunion Parteiung (Uneinigkeit) disunion Trennung disunion Uneinigkeit disunion Veruneinigung disunion Zerrissenheit disunion Zwiespalt disunion fig Zersplitterung disunir auseinanderbringen (Personen a.) disunir entzweien disunir trennen (loslösen) disunir veruneinigen disunir fig spalten disunir Pol zersplittern disunite uneinig disunite zwiespältig disusate außer Gebrauch disusate nicht mehr üblich disvainar aus der Scheide ziehen disvainar ziehen (Schwert) disvainar zücken (Waffe) vt disvainar (le spada) vom Leder ziehen disvalor Wertlosigkeit disvalorisarentwerten disvalorisation Entwertung disvelamento Enthüllung disvelamento Entschleierung disvelar aufdecken (bloßlegen) disvelar enthüllen disvelar entschleiern disvelate unverhüllt disveloppamento Abwickelung disveloppamento Ausbildung disveloppamento Entwicklung disveloppamento Werdegang disveloppamento n im Werden disveloppar ausbilden (Fähigkeit) disveloppar entwickeln disveloppar Geom abwickeln disveloppar se fig sich auswachsen zu disveloppate Bot, Zool ausgewachsen disveloppate: non/pauco developpate/disveloppate unentwickelt disveloppator Phot Entwickler disvestir auskleiden disvestir entkleiden disvestir se (Kleider) ablegen disvestir se ausziehen (Kleider) disvestitura Entkleidung disvia: facer un disvia (per vehiculo) umfahren (= e?n Umweg machen) disviamento Abirren disviamento Abwendung disviar (vom Wege, Thema) abführen disviar abbringen disviar abdrängen disviar abwenden disviar irremachen disviar verschlagen (Schiff) disviar le reguardo wegblicken disviar se (abschweifen) abkommen disviar se abirren disviar se auf Irrwege geraten disviar se de alicuno vor j?m ausbiegen disviate irre (verirrt) disvio Ausweichgeleise disvio Ausweichstelle disvio Ausweichstraße disvitamento Abschrauben disvitar abschrauben disvitar aufdrehen (Schraube) disvitar aufschrauben (losschr.) disvitar ausschrauben disvitar losschrauben disvitar nachlassen (Schraube) disvitatura Abschrauben disyllabe zweisilbig disyllabic zweisilbig disyllabo Zweisilber ditaxic (scient.) zweiklassig ditaxie (scient.) zweiklassig ditome zweibändig ditone zweiakzentig ditonic zweiakzentig diurne Astr, Zool, Bot täglich diva Diva divagar (in der Rede) abirren divagar abschweifen divagar faseln divagar irrereden divagar fig schweifen divagar fig umherlaufen divagar vi ausschweifen (abschweifen) divagation Abirren divagation Abschweifung divagation Ausschweifung divagation Faselei divagation Gefasel divagation(es Pl) n Irrereden divalente zweiwertig divalentia Zweiwertigkeit divan Couch divan Diwan divan Sofa divan?lecto Schlafsofa diveller aufreißen (Kleid) diveller einreißen (Stoff) diveller herumreißen diveller vt zerreißen divergente abweichend divergente widerstreitend divergente Adj verschieden (abweichend) divergentia Abweichung divergentia de opiniones Meinungsverschiedenheit diverger abweichen diverger auseinandergehen (Meinungen) diverger fig auseinanderkommen diverger Phys auseinanderlaufen diverse (vor Pl) allerhand diverse mancherlei diverse mannig/fach,?faltig diverse ungleich (verschieden) diverse unterschied/en,?lich diverse verschiedenartig diverse Adj verschieden diverse cosas mehreres diverse vices verschiedentlich diverse: de diverse species verschiedenerlei diverse: essentialmente integremente differente/diverse grundverschieden diverse: le diverse partes die einzelnen Teile diversificar vermannigfachen diversification Vermannigfachung diversion Ablenken diversion fig Ableitung diversion: divertimento/diversion Lustbarkeit diversion; (manovra de) ~ Ablenkungsmanöver diversitate Mannigfaltigkeit diversitate Verschiedenartigkeit diversitate Verschiedenheit divertente amüsant divertente belustigend divertente ergötzlich divertente kurzweilig divertente lustig divertente unterhalt/end,?sam divertente vergnüglich diverter (j?n) zerstreuen diverter ablenken diverter belustigen diverter erheitern diverter unterhalten (mit Reden) diverter (se) sich amüsieren diverter: amusar/diverter se bummeln (sich vergnügen) diverter: amusar/diverter se sich vergnügen diverter: isto me diverte das macht mir Spaß diverter: nos nos ha multo divertite wir haben uns köstlich amüsiert divertimento Belustigung divertimento Kurzweil divertimento Spaß (Vergnügen) divertimento Unterhaltung (Vergnügen) divertimento Vergnügen n divertimento Vergnügung divertimento fig Zerstreuung divertimento n Ergötzen divertimento: divertimento/diversion Lustbarkeit dividendo Ausbeute (Dividende(n)) dividendo Dividende dividendo Gewinnanteil dividendo Teilungszahl divider abteilen divider aufgliedern divider einteilen divider gliedern tu non vole que tudivider stücke(l)n (zer?) divider teilen divider trennen (teilen) divider zerteilen divider fig spalten divider in duo (partes equal) halbieren divider in tres partes dritteln divider le placer de un altere mitgenießen divider se in zerfallen (eingeteilt werden) in dividite in tres partes dreiteilig dividite per durch (geteilt) divin göttlich divin fig himmlisch divinar ahnen (erfassen, erraten) divinar erraten divinar herausbekommen (Geheimnis) divinar herausfühlen divinar raten (mutmaßen) divinar treffen (erraten) divinar wahrsagen divinar vt durchschauen divinar justo den Nagel auf den Kopf treffen divinar le desiros de alicuno j?m e?n Wunsch von den Augen ablesen divination Wahrsagen n divination Weissagung divinator Wahrsager divinitate Gottheit divinitate Göttlichkeit divino Zeichendeuter divino: divin/o,?a Seher,?in divino: divin/o,?a Weissager,?in divise zwiespältig divisibile teilbar divisibile zerteilbar divisibilitate Teilbarkeit division Abteilung division Aufgliederung division Dezernat division Einteilung division Gliederung division Teilung division Zerteilung division fig Spaltung division blindate Panzerdivision division del labor Arbeitsteilung division in syllabas Silbentrennung division in tres partes Dreiteilung division: repartition/division del tempore Zeiteinteilung divisor Arith Teiler divorciar die Ehe scheiden divorciar se sich scheiden lassen divorciate geschieden (Ehepaar) divorcio Ehescheidung divorcio Scheidung (Ehe) divorcio: demandar/peter le divorcio die Scheidungsklage einreichen divorcio: pronunciar le divorcio die Ehe scheiden divulgar ausbreiten (verbreiten) divulgar ausplaudern divulgar ausposaunen divulgar aussprengen (Gerüchte) divulgar austragen (Gerüchte) divulgar propagieren divulgar ruchbar machen divulgar verbreiten divulgar vertreiben (Nachtrichten) divulgar weitersagen divulgar fig herumbringen (Nachricht) divulgar vt verlautbaren divulgar (garrulante) ausschwatzen divulgar publicamente/ubique an die große Glocke hängen divulgar se aufkommen (sich verbreiten) divulgar se bekanntwerden (Neuigkeit) divulgar se kundwerden divulgar se lautbar werden divulgar se ruchbar werden divulgar se sich herumsprechen divulgar se fig durchsickern divulgar: divulgar/communicar se vi verlauten divulgation Ausbreitung divulgation Verbreitung divulgative allgemeinverständlich divulgator fig Kolporteur divulsion Einreißen divulsion Zerreißung do Mus C do diese Mus cis do major C?Dur do minor Mus c?Moll do?bemolle Mus Ces doana Grenzzoll doana Zoll (Abgabe) doana Zollhaus doana: (officio de) doana Zollamt doana: deponite (e sigillate) in doana unter Zollverschluß doana: pagar derectos de doana verzollen doana: pagar doana zollen doana: sigillate per le doana unter Zollverschluß doanas (Pl) Zollwesen doanero Zöllner doanero: doaner/o,?a Zollbeamter,?in docente Dozent docente: professor/docente libere Privatdozent docer dozieren docile folgsam docile fügsam docile gelehrig docile geschmeidig (folgsam) docile gutwillig (Zögling) docile lenkbar (Mensch) docile lenksam docile willig (fügsam) docile zahm (fügsam) docile fig bildsam docile fig gefügig docile: render docile fig mürbe machen docilitate Bildsamkeit docilitate Folgsamkeit docilitate Fügsamkeit docilitate Gefügigkeit docilitate Gelehrigkeit docilitate Geschmeidigkeit docilitate fig Lenkbarkeit dock (E) Mar Dock dock: dock/darsena flottante Schwimmdock dockero Dockarbeiter docte gelehrt docte Adj fig aufgeklärt doctissime hochgelehrt docto Gelehrter docto gelehrtes Haus doctor Arzt doctor Doktor doctor del Ecclesia Kirchenlehrer doctor honorari (honoris causa (La)) Ehrendoktor doctor in derecto Doktor der Rechte doctor in derecto/jure Jur Doktor doctor in medicina Med Doktor doctor in philosophia Phil Doktor doctorando Doktorand doctorar vt promovieren doctorar se vi promovieren doctorato Doktor/titel,?würde doctoressa Doktorin doctoressa Ärztin doctrina Glaubens/lehre,?satz doctrina Lehre (Glaube) doctrina del Ecclesia Kirchenlehre doctrina erronee/adulterin Irrlehre doctrina esoteric occulte Geheimlehre doctrinarismo Einseitigkeit (Prinzipienreiterei) documental urkundlich documentar aktenmäßig belegen/festlegen documentar begründen (Rechtsanspruch) documentar belegen (Ausgabe: beweisen) documentar beurkunden documentar dokumentieren documentar fig untermauern documentari dokumentarisch documentari urkundlich documentate aktenmäßig documentate urkundlich belegt documentation (Pl) Belege documentation Beurkundung documentation Nachweis documento Beweisstück documento Brief (Urkunde) documento Dokument documento Schriftstück (Urkunde) documento Unterlage (Beleg) documento Urkunde documento Jur Akte documento Jur Papier documento (justificative) Beleg documento: papiros/documentos de bordo Pl Schiffspapiere dodeca? Zwölf (in Zssgn.) dodecadic zwölfteilig dodecagonal zwölfeckig dodecagono Zwölfeck dodecahedro Zwölfflächner dodecaphone: dodeca/phone,?phonic Mus zwölftönig dodecaphonia: dodeca/phonia,?phonismo Zwölftönigkeit dodecaphonic: dodeca/phone,?phonic Mus zwölftönig dodecaphonismo: dodeca/phonia,?phonismo Zwölftönigkeit dodecasyllabe zwölfsilbig dodecasyllabo Zwölfsilber dodecathleta: dodecathl(on)eta Zwölfkämpfer dodecathlon Zwölfkampf dodecathloneta: dodecathl(on)eta Zwölfkämpfer dogetto: dog(ett)o Mops (Hund) dogma Dogma dogma Glaubens/lehre,?satz dogma Kirchenlehre dogma Satzung (Glaubens?) dogma Rel Lehrsatz dogmatic dogmatisch dogmatic: dogmatic(amente Adv) rechthaberisch dogmaticamente: dogmatic(amente Adv) rechthaberisch dogmatismo Dogmatismus dogmatismo Rechthaberei dogmatista Dogmatiker dogmatista Rechthaber dogo: dog(ett)o Mops (Hund) dolente fam pimp(e)lig dolente de corde herz/krank,?leidend doler schmerzen doler weh tun/schmerzen doler: esser dolente kränkeln doler: le capite me dole der Kopf tut mir weh doler: le capite me dole mich schmerzt der Kopf dolmen Hünengrab (Dolmen) dolo Böswilligkeit (Arglist usw) dolo Jur Arglist dolor Leid (Schmerz) dolor Schmerz dolor Weh (Schmerz) dolor n Leiden dolor al latere Seitenschmerz dolor de capite Kopfweh dolor de gutture Halsschmerz dolor de ventre Leibschmerz dolor de le aures Ohrenschmerz dolor del oculos Augenweh dolor dorsal Rückenschmerz dolor: dolor/disturbation de stomacho Magenbeschwerde dolor: dolores post le parto Pl Med Nachwehen dolor: mal/dolor de corde Herzweh dolor: mal/dolor de dentes Zahnschmerz dolor: sin dolor schmerzlos dolores Beschwerde (Mühe, Last) (Schmerzen) dolores (rheumatic) Med Reißen n dolores (Pl) arthritic/rheumatic n Gliederreißen dolores de ventre Bauchschmerzen dolores de stomacho Pl Magenschmerzen dolores del parto Geburtswehen dolores del parto Pl Wehen dolores lumbar Pl Kreuzschmerzen dolores muscular Muskelkater dolorose leidvoll dolorose peinlich dolorose qualvoll dolorose schmerzhaft dolorose schmerzlich dolorose schmerzvoll dolose Jur böswillig domabile bezähmbar domabile zähmbar domar bewältigen domar bezwingen (Tiere) domar bezähmen domar bändigen domar kirren domar überwältigen (bezwingen) domar fam unterkriegen domar fig mürbe machen domar: dom(estic)ar zahm machen domar: dom(estic)ar zähmen domat/or,?rice Bändiger,?in domate zahm (gezähmt) domator Dresseur (Tierbändiger) domator (de feras) Tierbändiger domator de urso Bärenführer domatura Bewältigung domatura Bändigung domatura Zähmung domestic hausbacken domestic heimisch domestic häuslich domestic: domestic(ate) zahm (gezähmt) domestica Dienstmädchen Summario: Istdomestica Haus/mädchen,?magd domestica pro toto Mädchen für alles domestica: domestic/o,?a Diener,?in domestica: secunde domestica/serviente(ssa) Zweitmädchen domesticar bändigen domesticar kirren domesticar bändigen domesticar kirren domesticar se zahm werden domesticar: dom(estic)ar zahm machen domesticar: dom(estic)ar zähmen domesticate: domestic(ate) zahm (gezähmt) domesticate: non domesticate ungezähmt domestication Bändigung domestication Zähmung domesticator: domesticat/or,?rice Bändiger,?in domesticitate Bedienung (häusl. a.) domesticitate del corte Hofstaat domestico Aufwärter domestico Bediensteter domestico Bedienter domestico Dienstbote domestico Hausdiener domestico de stabulo Stallknecht domestico: domestic/o,?a Diener,?in domestico: domestic/o,?a Hausangestellt/er,?e domestico: garson/domestico (de hotel) Hausknecht domesticos Gesinde domesticos; (le) ~ (Pl) Dienerschaft dometto Häuschen dometto cabana (modeste; rustic) Kate domiciliar ansiedeln domiciliate ansässig domiciliate eingesessen domiciliate seßhaft (wohnhaft) domiciliate wohnhaft domiciliate in beheimatet in (ansässig) domiciliate: (legalmente) domiciliate heimatberechtigt domicilio Aufenthalt (ständiger) domicilio Aufenthaltsort domicilio Heim domicilio Heimstätte domicilio Sitz (Wohn?) domicilio Wohn/sitz,?stätte domicilio Wohnort domicilio (private) Privatwohnung domicilio coactive Zwangsaufenthalt domicilio official Amtswohnung domicilio: franc a domicilio frei ins Haus domicilio: sin domicilio wohnungslos domicilio: sin domicilio/tecto obdachlos domina Herrin (des Hauses) domina (de domo) Hausfrau dominar (Akk.) emporragen (über) dominar (Akk.) gebieten über dominar (Gefühl) abtöten dominar (über: super) herrschen dominar beherrschen dominar bewältigen (beherrschen) dominar bezwingen dominar in der Gewalt haben dominar meistern dominar thronen (herrschen) dominar überragen dominar überschauen (beherrschen) dominar le situation Affäre (geschickt) dominar se fig sich bezähmen domination Beherrschung domination Botmäßigkeit domination Herrschaft domination de se (ipse) Selbstbeherrschung domination de se ipse Selbstüberwindung domination del feminas Weiberherrschaft domination del mundo Weltherrschaft domination estranier Fremdherrschaft dominator fig Beherrscher dominator: dominat/or,?rice Herrscher,?in dominatori herrschsüchtig dominica Sonntag Dominica de Palmas Palmsonntag dominica de Pascha Ostersonntag dominica: (tote) le dominicas sonntäglich dominica: le dominica sonntags dominica: le dominicas e dies feriate an Sonn? und Feiertagen dominical sonntägig dominio Bereich dominio Besitztum, Besitzung (Landgut) dominio Domäne dominio Gebiet (j?s) dominio Geltungsbereich dominio Herrschaft dominio fig Bezirk dominio fig Feld e es un modification minordominio de se ipse Überwindung (Selbst?) dominio feudal Lehensgut dominio rural Bauerngut dominio rural Landgut dominio: dominio/campo de recercas/investigation Forschungsgebiet dominio: dominio/suprematia naval mar(es) Seeherrschaft domino Gebieter,?in domino: del domino senior herrschaftlich domino: domin/o,?a de casa Wirt,?in domino: domin/o,?a de domo/casa Hausherr,?in domino: sin domino/maestro herrenlos domisedente Stubenhocker domo Daheim domo Dom domo Haus Poner iste articuldomo Wohn/gebäude,?haus domo communal/municipal Gemeindehaus domo de alienates Heilanstalt (Irrenanstalt) domo de appunctamentos (übles) Absteigequartier domo de campania Landhaus domo de campania Landsitz domo de caritate Armenanstalt domo de convalescentes Genesungsheim domo de correction (Straf?) Erziehungsanstalt domo de correction Arbeitshaus domo de correction Besserungsanstalt domo de correction Fürsorgeanstalt domo de correction Strafanstalt domo de Deo Gotteshaus domo de detention Gefangenenanstalt domo de education Bildungsanstalt domo de hospites Logierhaus domo de moda Modenhaus domo de pignores Leih/amt,?anstalt,?haus domo de pignores Pfandhaus domo de placentia Lusthaus domo de reposo Sanatorium (Erholungsheim) domo de studentes Studentenhaus domo de(l) forestero Försterei domo del parocho Pfarrhaus domo del povres Armenhaus domo del povres Spital (Armenhaus) domo del sol etage basse Flachbau domo forestal Jägerhaus domo locative Zinshaus domo mortuari Leichenhaus domo mortuari defunct/o,?a Trauerhaus domo municipal Rathaus domo municipal Stadthaus domo parochial Rel Gemeindehaus domo pro un (sol) familia Einfamilienhaus domo rural Bauernhaus domo seniorial Herrenhaus domo serial Reihenhaus domo unifamili/al,?ar Einfamilienhaus domo: (vetule) domo decadite altes Gemäuer domo: a domo/casa zu Hause domo: a domo/casa Adv heim domo: casa/domo de reposo Erholungsheim domo: casa/domo editorial edition Verlag (Firma) domo: casino/domo de joco Spielbank domo: demora/domo seniorial Herrensitz domo: domo/casa alte Hochhaus domo: domo/casa commercial Firma domo: domo/casa de angulo Eckhaus domo: domo/casa de education Erziehungsanstalt domo: domo/casa de salute Heilanstalt domo: domo/casa de tolerantia Freudenhaus domo: domo/casa familial Einfamilienhaus domo: domo/casa locative Miethaus domo: domo/casa mortuari Sterbehaus domo: domo/casa natal Geburtshaus domo: domo/casa particular Privathaus domo: domo/casa paterne Elternhaus domo: domo/casa paterne Vaterhaus domo: domo/casa proprie Eigenheim domo: domo/casa proprie Zuhause domo: domo/casa regnante Herrscherhaus domo: domo/casa vicin Nebenhaus domo: domo/edificio in construction Neubau domo: domo/firma matre Hdl Stammhaus domo: esser a domo zu sprechen sein domo: parte anterior del domo Vorderhaus domo: sentir se como a domo sich heimisch fühlen domo; a ~ daheim (zu Hause) donar beschenken donar geben (schenken) donar spenden donar stiften (schenken) donar verschenken donar (alique ad alicuno) schenken donar alique ad alicuno j?m et. bescheren donar presente de alique ad alicuno j?m ein Geschenk mit et. machen donation Gabe (Schenkung) donation Schenkung donation Spende (wohltätige) donation Zuwendung (Schenkung) donation pecuniari Geldgeschenk donativo Geldgeschenk donativo Spende (wohltätige) donator Spender,?in donator Stifter,?in (Spender) donator: donat/or,?rice Geber,?in (von Geschenken) donator: donat/or,?rice Schenker,?in donatrice Spender,?in donatrice: donat/or,?rice Geber,?in (von Geschenken) donec solange donec Bw während donjon Burgturm donjon Schloßturm donjon Wachtturm (Burg) donjon Zwinger (Turm) donna a dies Aufwartefrau dono Angebinde dono Gabe dono Geschenk dono Präsent dono Spende dono Veranlagung dono Zuwendung (Gabe) dono (del natura) Begabung dono baptismal baptismo Patengeld, Patengeschenk dono caritabile milde Gabe dono caritabile pro le soldatos Liebesgabe dono de nuptias Hochzeitsgeschenk dono de persuasion Überredungsgabe dono del parola Redegabe dono honorari/de honor Ehren/gabe,?geschenk dono natural Naturgabe dono reciproc Gegengeschenk dono spiritual Rel Geistesgabe dono votive Weih/geschenk,?gabe dono: dono/talento oratori Rednergabe dormettar dösen dormettar schlummern dormi ben! geruhsame Nacht! dormiente: dormient/e,?a Schläfer,?in dormiente: le septe dormientes Lit Siebenschläfer dormir schlafen dormir fam pennen dormir (con) überschlafen dormir bastante(mente) ausschlafen dormir sin interruption durchschlafen dormir sub le stellas bei Mutter Grün schlafen dormir super beschlafen dormir troppo longemente sich überschlafen dormir: esser dormiente im Schlafe liegen dormir: non lassar dormir wachhalten dormir: passar le tempore per dormir überschlafen (Zeit) dormir: passar su/le tempore per dormir vt die Zeit verschlafen dormitivo Schlafmittel dormitor: grande dormitor Langschläfer dormitor: magne dormitor fig Siebenschläfer dormitorio Schlafraum dormitorio Schlafsaal dorsiero Lehne (Stuhl) dorso Hinterseite dorso Rücken dorso Rückenlehne dorso Rücklehne dorso Rückseite (der Hand) dorso de (un) libro Buchrücken dorso de catto Katzenbuckel dorso de sedia Stuhllehne dorso de un cultello Messerrücken dorso del mano Oberhand dorso del mano Rist (Hand?) dorso: a retro/dorso hintenüber dorso: haber super le dorso auf dem Halse haben dorso: le manos detra le dorso die Hände auf dem Rücken dorso: super le dorso huckepack dorso: tornar/volver le dorso (ad) zudrehen (Rücken) doryphora (del Colorado) Kartoffelkäfer dosage Dosierung dosage Mischungsverhältnis dosar dosieren dose Dosis dose Med Gabe dossier (F) Aktenbündel dossier (F) Aktenheft dossier (F) Aktenstoß dossier; parve ~ Aktendeckel dotar ausstatten (Tochter) dotar e?e Mitgift geben dotar fig ausrüsten dotar (de) begnaden (mit) dotate veranlagt (befähigt) dotate de begabt mit dotate pro begabt für dotation Schenkung (gemeinnützige) dote Ausstattung (Mitgift) dote Aussteuer (Mitgift) dote Brautgabe (svw Mitgift) dote Brautschatz dote Gabe (Mitgift) dote Heiratsgut dote Mitgift doto: dar in dote e?e Mitgift geben dova Daube dova Faßdaube dozena Dutzend dozenas; a/per ~ dutzendweise dracena Drachenbaum dracon Drachen dracon Lindwurm draconian drakonisch draconiero Drachenbaum draga Bagger(maschine) draga de palas/situlas Schaufelbagger draga?minas Minen/räumboot,?suchboot dragage Ausbaggerung dragar ausbaggern dragar baggern dragona Troddel (Degen?) drama Bühnenstück drama Drama drama Theat Schauspiel drama de amor Liebesdrama drama musical Musikdrama dramatic dramatisch dramatisar dramatisieren dramaturgia Dramaturgie dramaturgo Bühnendichter dramaturgo Dramatiker dramaturgo Dramaturg dramaturgo Schauspieldichter dramaturgo Theaterdichter drappaciero Lumpenhändler drappacio Lappen (Fetzen) drappacio m Lumpen drappaciose lappig drappaciose lumpig drappalia Lumpenkram drapperia Faltenwurf drapperia Tuch/fabrik,?handel drapperia Pl Tuchwaren drappero Tuch/fabrikant,?händler drappo Tuch (Stoff) drappo (de lecto) Bettlaken drappo (de lecto) Bettuch drappo (de lecto) Leintuch drappo de lecto Laken drappo mortuari Grabtuch drappo: mitter (le) drappos al lecto überziehen (Bett) drappo: sin drappos unbezogen (Bett) drappos Bezug (Bett) drappos Pl Tuchwaren drastic drastisch drenage Dränierung drenage Entwässerung drenage Trockenlegung drenar disaquar drenar dränieren drenar trocken legen dressage Schulung (Abrichtung) dressage Zureiten n dressage Mil Schliff dressar bereiten (Pferd) dressar eindrillen (Rekruten) dressar fig j?n schleifen dressar vt einreiten (Pferd) dressar vt zureiten dressator Bereiter,?in (Pferd) dressator de cavallos Zureiter droga Droge droga(s) Apothekerware drogeria Drogerie drogista Drogist drolle drollig drolle neckisch (drollig) drolle närrisch (possierlich) drolle possierlich drolle schnurrig drolle spaßhaft, spaßig drolle ulkig drolle homine wunderlicher Kauz drolleria Schnurre dromedario Dromedar dromedario Trampeltier drusa Min Druse dryade Waldnymphe dual Dual dual Zweizahl/Zweiheit Gram dualismo Dualismus dualismo Phil Zweiheit dualistic dualistisch dualitate Phil Zweiheit dubita Bedenken (Zweifel) dubita Zweifel dubita: foris de dubita zweifelsfrei (= zweifelsohne) dubita: isto es foris de dubita das ist außer Frage dubita: poner in question/dubita in Frage stellen dubita: sin (ulle) dubita zweifellos dubita: sin (ulle) dubita Adv zwar (allerdings) dubita: sin dubita freilich (bekräftigend) dubita: sin dubita Adv natürlich dubita: sin dubita Adv wahrscheinlich dubita; es foris de ~ es ist nicht zu bezweifeln dubita; mitter/poner in ~ anzweifeln dubita; poner in ~ bezweifeln dubitabile zweifelhaft dubitabilitate Zweifelhaftigkeit dubitar de bezweifeln dubitar: (an) dubitar de alique zweifeln dubitator Zweifler dubitose bedenklich dubitose faul (zweifelhaft) dubitose fraglich (zweifelhaft) dubitose fragwürdig dubitose zweifelhaft dubitositate Zweifelhaftigkeit ducal herzoglich ducato Dukaten ducato Herzogtum ducato: grande ducato Großherzogtum duce Herzog duce: grande duce Großfürst duce: grande duce Großherzog ducer führen (lenken, geleiten) ducer leiten ducer avante vorführen ducer foris herausbringen (Wagen) ducer per le attacha/corda an der Leine führen ducer: diriger/ducer verso zuleiten ducer: ducer/menar con se mitführen ducha: (banio de) ducha Sturzbad ducha: facer/prender un ducha vi duschen duchar vt duschen duchar (se) (duschen) abbrausen ducha Brausebad ducha Dusche ducha Spritzbad ducha Med Abguß o sub observation Cancelladucha (de pluvia) Guß (Regen?) ducha pluvial Nassauer (Regenschauer) ducha; prender un ~ (duschen) abbrausen duchessa Herzogin duchessa: grande duchessa Großfürstin duchessa: grande duchessa Großherzogin ductile (Metall) dehnbar ductile (Metall) geschmeidig ductile gefügig (geschmeidig) ductile streckbar (dehnbar) ductilitate Dehnbarkeit ductilitate Gefügigkeit ductilitate Geschmeidigkeit ductilitate Streckbarkeit ducto Anat Röhre ductor Rädelsführer duellante Duellant duellante Zweikämpfer duellar (con) sich duellieren (mit) duellista Duellant duellista Paukant duellista Zweikämpfer duello Duell duello Zweikampf duello con sabla Säbelduell duello inter studiantes Mensur duello: defiar alicuno a(l) duello j?n vor die Klinge fordern duetto Duett duetto Duo duetto Zwiegesang duetto Mus Zweigesang dulce gelind(e) dulce mild dulce sacht(e) dulce sanft (milde) dulce sanftmütig dulce süß dulce weich (Ton) dulce fig leise dulce como le melle honigsüß dulce como le sucro zuckersüß dulce?amar bittersüß dulces (Pl) Naschwerk dulciamar bittersüß dulciar: (re)dulciar se mild(er) werden dulcificar versüßen (mildern) dulcification Su versüßen dulcor Sanft/heit,?mut dulcor Süße dulcor Süßigkeit dulcor Weichheit (Gemüt) dulcor f Milde dum solange dum wohingegen dum Bw während duna Düne duna movente/mobile Wanderdüne dunque (Bw Schluß) also dunque demnach (logische Folge) dunque denn (also, doch) dunque doch (unbet.) dunque mithin dunque somit dunque: veni dunque (a) hic! komm einmal her! duo Duo duo zwei duo Mus Zweigesang duo a duo je zwei (und zwei) duo a duo paarweise duo e medie zweieinhalb duo? zwie? duo: (duo) a/in duo zu zweien/zweit duo: in fila de duo paarweise duo; de (resp. del) ~ sortas/species beiderlei duo; del ~ generes Gram beiderlei Geschlechts duo; del ~ sexos beiderlei Geschlechts duo; le ~ cosas beides duocentena: (un) bicentena/duocentena (de) zweihundert (etwa zweihundert) duodece Zwölf duodece milles zwölftausend duodece vices tanto zwölffach duodece: de in duodece partes zwölfteilig duodecennal zwölfjährig (alle zwölf Jahre) duodecenne zwölfjährig duodecennio zwölfjährig (Jahrzwölft) duodecimal zwölfteilig duodecimo Zwölftel duodenitis Zwölffingerdarmentzündung duodeno Zwölffingerdarm dupar anführen (täuschen) dupar begaunern dupar bemogeln dupar beschummeln dupar beschwindeln dupar betrügen dupar betölpeln dupar betören (hinters Licht führen) dupar gaukeln (täuschen) dupar hinters Licht führen dupar in die Irre führen dupar irreführen dupar prellen dupar schwindeln (betrügen) dupar täuschen (prellen) dupar überlisten dupar übertölpeln dupar äffen (foppen) dupar fig anschmieren dupar fig hereinlegen dupar fig schröpfen dupar fig über den Löffel barbieren dupar vt hintergehen dupar (in le precio) übervorteilen dupar alicuno j?m e?n Bart machen dupar alicuno j?m ein X für ein U vormachen dupar alicuno j?n zum besten haben dupar alicuno fam j?m übers Ohr hauen dupar alicuno fig j?m e?n Bär,?inen aufbinden dupar alicuno re alique j?m et. aufbinden (e?n Bären ~) dupar per promissas fallace vorgaukeln dupar: dupar/exploitar alicuno j?n übers Ohr hauen dupar: dupar/illuder alicuno per alique j?m et. vorschwindeln dupar: dupar/misguidar se irregehen dupar: dupar/perder se in die Irre gehen dupar: esser dupate fig fehlgehen dupar: esser dupate vendite fig hereinfallen dupar: esser dupate/ingannate fam gelackmeiert sein dupastultos Bauernfänger dupato Betrogener dupator Betrüger dupator Schwindler dupator fig Gaukler dupatori betrügerisch dupatori gauklerisch duperia Bauernfängerei duperia Betrug duperia Betrügerei r | Adjuta al eduperia Betör/en,?ung duperia Gaunerei duperia Irrung, Irrtum (Betrug) duperia Prellerei duperia Schwindel (Betrug) duperia Täuschung (Prellerei) duperia Äfferei duplamento Umschiffung (Kap) duplamento Umsegelung (Kap) duplamento: (re)duplamento Verdoppelung duplar herumfahren (umsegeln) duplar umsegeln (Kap) duplar le angulo um die Ecke herumkommen duplar un capo ein Vorgebirge umschiffen duplar: dupl(ic)ar verdoppeln duple Adj doppelseitig duple joco Doppelspiel (Falschh.) duple nationalitate Doppelstaatlichkeit duple senso Doppelsinn duple: dupl(ic)e zweifach duple: dupl(ic)e zweimalig duple: dupl(ic)e zwie/fach,?fältig duplemente plus grande que noch einmal so groß wie dupletto Dublette duplicar (Sport) überrunden duplicar: dupl(ic)ar verdoppeln duplication: (re)duplication Verdoppelung duplicato (Doppel) Abschrift duplicato Doppel duplicato Duplikat duplicato Zweitausfertigung duplicato; in ~ in doppelter Ausfertigung duplicato; per/in ~ abschriftlich duplicator Vervielfältigungsapparat duplice Doppel (in Zssgn.) duplice: dupl(ic)e zweifach duplice: dupl(ic)e zweimalig duplice: dupl(ic)e zwie/fach,?fältig duplicitate Doppelzüngigkeit duplo (Tennis) Doppel duplo: le duplo noch einmal soviel dur altbacken dur derb (hart) dur harsch dur hart dur lieblos dur steif (Hut) dur unsanft dur zäh(e) (Fleisch) dur fig bitter dur fig eisern dur (de corde) hartherzig dur como le aciero stahlhart dur como le ferro eisenhart dur como le petra steinhart dur de aure schwerhörig dur de aure/audito harthörig dur de intendimento schwer von Begriff dur de testa stur dur: al (con le) pelle/cute dur dickfellig dur: render dur le vita ad alicuno j?m das Leben sauer machen durabile beständig durabile dauerhaft durabile echt (Farben) durabile haltbar (dauerhaft) durabile nachhaltig durabile: esser durabile tragen (Stoffe) durabilitate Beständigkeit durabilitate Dauerhaftigkeit durabilitate Haltbarkeit durante (zeitl.) durch durante auf (zeitlich) durante hindurch (zeitl.) durante über (zeitl.) durante Präp während durante iste tempore Adv indem durante iste viage bei dieser Reise durante le jornata den Tag über durante minutas minutenlang durante que wohingegen durante que Bw indem durante que Bw indes(sen) durante que Bw während durante septimanas (integre) wochenlang durante su vita Zeit s?s Lebens durante un hora e?e Stunde lang durante Adv que dura horas stundenlang durar andauern durar dauern durar von Bestand sein; Bestand haben durar währen durar vi vorhalten (gegenhalten) durar pauc/poc tempore von kurzer Dauer sein durar pauco/poco von kurzer Dauer sein durar: assi non pote durar es muß anders werden duration Bestand (Dauer) duration Dauer duration Länge (Zeit) duration Währung (Dauer) duration Zeitdauer duration de circulation Hdl Laufzeit duration del cursa Fahrzeit (Dauer) duration del joco match, representation usw Spieldauer duration del mandato Amtsdauer duration del vita Lebensdauer duration del volo Flugdauer duration del volo Flugzeit duration maxime Höchstdauer duration: (per)duration Fortdauer duration: de curte duration kurzlebig duration: de longe duration langwierig duration: esser de duration tragen (Stoffe) duration: longe duration Langwierigkeit duration: tempore/duration de servicio militar Militärzeit duressa Derbheit duressa Härte duressa Lieblosigkeit duressa Unbarmherzigheit duressa Zähigkeit (Fleisch) duressa (de corde) Hartherzigkeit duressa de aure/audito Schwerhörigkeit duressa de corde Herzlosigkeit durmente provate vielgeprüft duumvir Hist Zweiherr(scher) duumvirato Zweiherrschaft dyade Geol, Math Zweiheit dyade Phil Zweizahl/Zweiheit dyadic zweizahlig dyarcha (Zweifürst) Zweiherr(scher) dyarchia Zweiherrschaft dynamic dynamisch dynamica Dynamik dynamica Kraftlehre dynamismo Taten/drang,?durst dynamismo fig Stoßkraft dynamitar mit Dynamit in die Luft sprengen dynamite Dynamit dynamo Dynamo(maschine) dynamometro m Kraftmesser dynasta Dynast dynastia Dynastie dition (opens in dynastia Fürsten/geschlecht,?haus dynastia Haus (Herrscherfamilie) dynastia Herrscherhaus dynastic dynastisch dysenteria Med Ruhr dysenteric ruhrartig